Notice Me
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: Chap: 10. "I'm ready..." warn: LIME. Its just lime...just lime...i warn you. Rate up! RnR diperbolehkan :3
1. Chap 1 : Because His Boyfriend Is Me

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NaruGaa (Meski pun pair ini bukan favorite Masashi-senpai, tapi sungguh, pair NaruGaa itu terlalu 'manis' untuk diacuhkan..**

**Warning: Yaoi. Okay? Stay away from me if u don't like it *glare**

**Rate: T **_**desu**_**! (Jaga2 doang)**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Hyaaahh! Akhirnya aku bisa buat fic dengan pair favoritkuuuuhhh! *jduar  
Hola, watashi wa Anon desu...yoroshiku ne~ Newbi nih ane...semoga fic geje, beralur memusingkan serta tujuan dan maksud ceritanya yg samar2 buram (?) ini tidak akan membuat Anda sekalian harus membeli Insto karena iritasi dadakan setelah membacanya u.u**

_**Setting **_**ceritanya Anon ambil setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir (Gyaahhh Neji tewas TAT #plakk). Terus di sini tuh Tsunade nggk meninggal tapi lumpuh total jadi pemerintahan Konoha diambil alih ama para tetuah sambil nunggu voting Hokage selanjutnya. Para Kage yang lain selamat setelah melewati masa kritis dan mulai membangun kembali desa mereka masing-masing. Oh iya 'Tanuki-nya Gaara juga udah kebali ke hostnya. Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan langsung di penjara. Nggk da slight SasuNaru atau pun NaruSasu kok. Pembahasan tentang Sasuke di sini cuma sekedar cerita pendukung saja.**

**#Notice Me : One#**

Pasir itu adalah butiran yang begitu tenang, selalu damai kemana pun angin membawanya, ia tidak akan mudah dipengaruhi dan terganggu oleh apapun. Tidak peduli betapapun ia dicaci dan diumpati ketika ia menyakiti mata seseorang, tidak peduli dan tidak akan dendam sekali pun ia dikurung seumur hidup dalam sebuah wadah kaca untuk di jadikan jam pasir dan tidak akan terhenyuh saat orang-orang menganggapnya suci dan dijadikan sebuah jimat.

Kau tau...pasir seharusnya selalu tenang dan tidak mudah goyah dan terpengaruhi tapi,

Kadang sesuatu tidak selalu berjalan seperti seharusnya bukan?

.

.

"Haah...haah...haah,"

Suara nafas yang memburu sejak tadi meluncur dari mulut yang membuka itu. Dari seorang pemuda yang teus saja melompat dari satu ranting ke ranting pohon lainnya di dalam hutan. Ia harus berada di ketinggian jika ingin melihat jalan yang benar. Hari sudah malam dan berlari di atas tanah hutan bukan ide yang bagus jika kau tidak punya mata khusus mode malam terpasang di retinamu. Dan pemuda itu jelas tidak memilikinya.

"Ck, sial!" umpat si pemuda bersurai pirang sambil terus memfokuskan pijakannya pada ranting yang benar. Meski sebenarnya pikirannya tengah kacau balau.

Iris _sapphire_ milik pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang diikuti wajahnya, memastikan tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya dan kemudian mengejarnya.

Setelah yakin tidak ada satu pun shinobi atau binatang pelacak yang mengintai, pemuda itu pun kembali meneruskan lompatan-lompatannya hingga akhirnya ia mendarat di atas tanah berpasir yang membuat langkah terasa begitu berat. Tidak akan menyerah. Itulah motto yang paling melekat pada diri pemuda tersebut, dan siapapun pasti tidak akan berpikir kalau ia akan berhenti hanya karena terhalang oleh pasir-pasir tebal untuk terus bergerak ke depan sekalipun ia sudah begitu lelah.

Setelah terus berlari tanpa henti melewati lautan pasir sembari menahan angin yang berhembus tak sejuk di gurun itu, akhirnya si sosok berjaket jingga dan hitam pun sampai di sebuah desa. Tidak mudah memasuki gerbang desa yang satu itu sekali pun ia telah melewati padang pasir yang begitu menyesatkan. Tapi sekali lagi, 'Menyerah' tidak ada dalam kamusnya!

Ia belum pernah menyusup ke Sunagakure sebelumnya, tapi ia tau betul kalau gunung batu yang hanya menyisakan jalanan setapak di tengah-tengahnya itu sebenarnya dipenuhi oleh puluhan atau mungkin ratusan shinobi penjaga di tiap lekukan gunung batu tersebut.

Tapi...pukul dua dini hari seperti saat ini, apa masih ada yang terjaga seratus persen?

"Huaamhh...giliranmu!" seru seorang pria dengan seragam cunin Sunagakure pada seorang temannya yang baru saja bangun.

"Ahh..aku butuh tidur, sungguh. Misi sebelum ini menguras tenagaku...biarkan aku tidur sejenak..,"

"Jangan bermalas-malasan! Kau akan mempermalukan nama Kazekage-sama pada desa lainnya dengan sikapmu itu!" pekik pria yang lebih tua.

"Tapi...sekali pun Kazekage kita jago begadang, bukan berarti semua rakyatnya harus ikut-ikutan insomnia 'kan?" celetuk pria satunya dengan enteng, rasa kantuk mulai mengganggu tata kramanya.

"Berani sekali!" pekik pria tambun yang lebih senior dan percekcokan kecil pun terus berlanjut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di tengah-tengah pertengkaran tidak penting mereka, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berhasil menyembunyikan cakranya lewat sambil berjingkat-jingkat pelan di belakang mereka.

"Fyuh~!" helaan legah di hembuskan setelah ia berhasil lewat dan si pirang pun kembali melompat-lompat. Atap-atap rumah dari tanah liat itu ia jejaki satu per satu dan terus bergerak. Ia harus segera ke sana!

Uzumaki Naruto. Pria pirang dengan iris biru indah yang tengah melompat-lompati satu per satu atap penduduk Sunagakure di pagi-pagi buta itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Sebuah rumah yang nyaris sama dengan rumah-rumah lainnya di seluruh penjuru desa itu menjadi tempat berpijak Naruto yang terakhir. Rumah inilah yang jadi tujuannya. Ia rela jauh-jauh melewati padang pasir hanya untuk datang ke rumah ini. Atau..lebih tepatnya untuk menemui seseorang di rumah ini.

Dengan masih berjingkat-jingkat serta menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan tak ada penghuni yang memegang kipas besar dan boneka kayu bersembunyi di balik salah satu tembok rumah itu, Naruto pun mulai menyusuri tiap lorong.

Menghitung pintu-pintu dan perempatan yang ditemuinya kemudian –setelah benar-benar yakin dengan ingatannya– Naruto pun mulai membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang sempat membuatnya terkejut karena tidak terkunci 'Apa yang dilakukannya larut malam begini tanpa mengunci pintu kamar?' pikirnya, tapi ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya dan langsung masuk kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Woah! Gaara?!" pekik Naruto saat baru saja ia menutup pintu kemudian berbalik badan.

Sosok yang membuat Naruto terkejut itu hanya bisa menatap heran dengan dahi berkerut. Menatap si pirang yang baru saja menyusup tanpa suara dan aura ke dalam kamarnya, "Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam dan menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Seperti orang yang tengah menahan tawa dan sembelit disaat yang sama.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara yang merasa aneh ditatap terus oleh ninja pembuat kejutan nomor satu dari Konoha itu.

"Hehe, tidak., aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak tau Gaara kalau kau ternyata berpakaian seperti itu juga kalau berada di rumah." Ujar Naruto membuat Gaara kembali berkerut dahi tak mengerti, ia mengenakan pakaian dalam bewarna putih tanpa lengan dengan leher lebar khas pria dan sebuah celana pendek sedikit di atas lutut dengan warna putih krem nyaris sewarna dengan warna kulitnya, "Tapi warna pakaianmu itu loh..," sambung Naruto. "Membuatmu tadi sekilas seperti tidak berbusana, hehe."

"Apa kau berkunjung dini hari jauh-jauh kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" sahut Gaara dengan wajah _stoic-_nya.

Naruto tertegun, "Erm...tidak, maaf."

Gaara berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan lalu mengambil pakaian hitam jaring-jaring –khas ninja– dari atas sana kemudian menggunakan celana panjang bewarna merah yang menjadi pasangan zirah miliknya. Tidak betah juga ia harus menerima tamu dengan pakaian tidurnya tadi.

Setelah memakai celananya terlebih dahulu, Gaara pun duduk di atas _king size_ miliknya sambil mengenakan baju hitam jaring-jaring miliknya.

Naruto masih terdiam. Berdiri di dekat tembok dengan wajah yang murung. Terus diam dua ribu bahasa hingga Gaara selesai mengenakan pakaiannya.

Sang Kazekage berwajah manis pemilik kamar tersebut melirik sebentar lewat ekor matanya, "Aku tidak punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang,. Jadi jika kau terus diam seperti itu, mana aku tau masalahmu apa." Ujarnya memecah keheningan.

Setelah terkejut kecil –sepertinya ia habis melamun– Naruto pun beringsut mendekati Gaara dan duduk di samping sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya nampak begitu masam namun sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke diperlakukan begitu." Cibir Naruto memulai sesi curhatnya. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan mendengar kalimat Naruto, ia sudah menduga kalau masalahnya pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari perkara si bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia juga sudah mendengar informasi dari kakaknya, Temari, soal kembalinya Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha. Dan tentu saja semua orang pasti sudah bisa memastikan kalau anak itu pasti tidak akan lolos dari hukuman atas perbuatannya selama ini, apalagi yang tengah mengambil andil pemerintahan di Konoha saat ini bukanlah Tsunade –Hokage kelima–, melainkan para tetuah Konoha yang notabenenya punya campur tangan dalam peristiwa pembantaian seluruh clan Uchiha oleh Itachi waktu itu. Sudah sangat jelas Sasuke tidak akan selamat. Sehari setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha, ia pun langsung di lempar masuk ke dalam penjara khusus penjahat kelas S.

"Sasuke sudah mengakui kesalahannya, tapi kenapa dia masih saja di hukum?! Bukankah mereka sudah tau kalau Sasuke sebenarnya hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Obito dan juga Madara?! Dia itu korban! Dia tidak pantas menerima hukuman itu! aku tidak terima!" teriak Naruto. Wajahnya yang murung kini berapi-api layaknya Uzumaki naruto yang seharusnya, tapi kali ini bukan semangat positif yang memotivasinya, tapi amarah.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan isi kepala orang-orang tua yang kini memimpin desa tempat tinggalnya itu. padahal seharusnya Sasuke disambut kembali dengan hangat dan membantunya untuk menjelaskan kepada semua orang –terutama warga Konoha bahwa selama ini terjadi kesalahpahaman akan dirinya. Tapi lihat yang terjadi sekarang, benar-benar kebalikan dari apa yang Naruto harapkan. Sasuke justru dijebloskan ke dalam penjara mengerikan layaknya sampah dan terancam kurungan seumur hidup! Kakashi dan Sakura tidak melakukan apa-apa tentang keputusan itu, membuat Naruto semakin geram. Apa disini cuma dirinya saja yang peduli pada sahabatnya?! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kalau saja hokage kelima, Tsunade, yang menjatuhkan keputusan itu, maka tidak diragukan lagi kalau Naruto akan memporak-porandakan kantor hokage dengan _bijudama._

Melihat naruto yang benar-benar berkutat dengan amarahnya, Gaara sekali lagi menghela nafas dengan samar.

"Naruto," tegur Gaara pelan dengan wajah yang setenang mungkin.

"huh?"

"Kau percaya 'kan pada Sasuke?"

"Huh? Te-Tentu saja-_ttebayo._"

Kau percaya kalau dia kuat?"

"Tentu!"

Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah pintu tempat Naruto tadi masuk," Aku juga," katanya. "Aku percaya Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Cukup kuat untuk berani menantang para Kage di pertemaun kelima kage waktu itu dan lalu mengalahkan Danzou –yang nyaris menjadi hokage keenam– pada hari yang sama. Kau ingat? Dia juga mengalahkan Deidara dari Akatsuki dan kakaknya –Uchiha Itachi– seorang diri." Ucapan Gaara mulai berlarut-larut membuat Naruto hanya bisa memajang '_facepalm' _karena tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

Gaara berbalik ke arah Naruto, sekedar untuk memastikan kalau si pirang menyimaknya dan lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, "Apa menurutmu Sasuke yang sekuat itu tidak akan bisa kabur dari penjara ketat konoha?"

"Heh?" Pikiran Naruto kembali ke jalur yang benar mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau yang jauh lebih baik mengenal Sasuke harusnya bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya, Naruto."

"A-Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?" cibir Naruto. Dahi dan hidungnya sudah berkerut-kerut menyaingi kue lapis sambil menatap bodoh pada Gaara. Naruto tidak paham kenapa tiba-tiba cara bicara Gaara jadi seberbelit-belit cara bicaranya Shino?

Untuk membuat Naruto lebih yakin, Gaara pun menghadapkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang masih duduk di sampingnya itu. Menatap _sapphire_ indah milik bocah _blonde _tersebut dengan _emerald_ miliknya yang juga tak kalah indahnya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau sebenarnya Sasuke sengaja membiarkan dirinya tetap berada dalam penjara atas kemauannya sendiri?"

Sang Kazekage menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan serius. Sementara di jinchuriki Kyuubi itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut yang seolah berkata 'Iya juga, ya?'

"Bisa jadi dengan alasan tertentu Sasuke memang sengaja membiarkan dirinya dipenjara dan tetap ingin seperti itu untuk sementara."

Naruto masih terdiam sambil terus mencerna semua perkataan Gaara yang mulai masuk akal di telinganya. Benar juga...bisa saja 'kan alasan guru Kakashi dan Sakura tetap diam membiarkan semua ini terjadi adalah kaena mereka sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya?! Akh! Kenapa ia lamban sekali!

Sebuah senyuman yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini telah menghilang akhirnya kembali bertengger di wajah tan bergaris Naruto. Menatap kagum pada Gaara dengan mata yang juga telah kembali 'hidup' setelah sekian lama.

"Gaara! Sangkyu nah!" serunya bersemangat. Yang disahuti hanya diam dan menutup mata sambil mendengus pelan dengan senyum tipis yang nampak lega menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Gaara sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

"Gaara...Aku benar-benanr merasa senang." Katanya. "Karena sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk menemuimu. Aku percaya kalau kau memang pasti bisa mengerti aku! Hehe." seru Naruto.

Terlihat ekspresi terkejut sempat mampir ke wajah _stoic_ sang kazekage muda, namun pemuda manis berambut merah dengan tato kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' di keningya itu segera berpaling dan kembali duduk dengan benar menghadap ke depan.

"Kau...temanku. Aku tidak mungkin diam saja melihatmu gusar seperti itu." gumam Gaara dan hanya disambut senyuman lima jari oleh Naruto.

Gaara lagi-lagi menatap Naruto, "Kita berdua tau betul bagaimana rasanya neraka bernama kesepian itu. Tempat di mana bahkan hanya dengan sorot mata dari kejauhan pun mampu mencekik kita dengan begitu menyakitkannya. Saat tidak ada senyuman dan sambuatn hangat yang ditujukan untuk kita. Ketika semuanya hanya terlihat sebagai onggokan yang patut dibenci. Memiliki teman adalah satu-satunya oase yang bisa menyelamatkan jiwa ini dari semua itu. Yang bisa membuat kita bisa kembali bernafas dan sadar kalau kita masih hidup dan tetap harus hidup." Gaara terdiam kemudian kembali melanjutkan, "Itulah mengapa aku sangat mengerti kenapa kau mau sampai berjuang begitu keras demi sahabatmu. Tidak mudah mendapatkan mereka dan kau tentu tidak akan membiarkan mereka terlepas atau pun tersiksa. Aku pun, jika berada di posisimu pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jika kau berada di posisi Sasuke aku pasti akan bertindak dan marah sama sepertimu, Naruto. Pasti...,"

Pandangan kedua iris mata berbeda warna itu semakin intens. Seolah dikobarkan oleh api yang sama dan nampak berbagi penderitaan yang sama. Hal-hal yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang bisa merasakan dan pahami sebagai seorang jinchuriki.

Saling menatap dalam diam membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka mulai berubah 'aneh'. Canggung namun juga saling mengerti. Kesamaan masa lalu membuat kedua pemuda itu bisa melihat dan menerawang kesedihan dan kebahagian masing-masing hanya dengan melalui sorot mata dan saling pandang seperti itu.

Sedikit terkejut saat Naruto merasa tubuhnya bergerak agak condong ke depan. Sedikit demi sedikit membuat jaraknya dengan Gaara semakin dekat.

Naruto mulai merasa panik dan juga aneh karena tubuhnya masih tetap bergerak ke depan. Sementara Gaara masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan memasang wajah _innocent-_nya, tidak berniat menghindar atau menghentikan Naruto sama sekali.

Naruto tidak meyadari kalau sebenarnya ada butiran-butiran pasir kecil milik Gaara yang mendorong punuknya pelan dari belakang. Pasir yang sama dengan yang Gaara gunakan untuk menggerakkan tangan Naruto saat si jinchuriki Kyuubi itu canggung untuk menjabat tangannya setelah ia diselamatkan dari sarang Akatsuki.

Sedikit lagi. sedikit lagi Naruto bergerak dan Gaara tidak menghindar, mereka pasti akan...

_Glup_

Naruto semakin khawatir saat melihat Gaara bukannya menyingkir tapi malah mulai menyipitkan matanya saat Naruto sudah sangat dekat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pelan dari sang Kazekage di bibirnya dan dari jarak itu Naruto bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah gaara yang ternyata di luar dugaan begitu manis. Gah! Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Gaara akhirnya menutup mata dan Naruto sudah bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Gaara melalui bibirnya kemudian..

CKLEEK

"Gaara apa kau sudah tidur?" Temari membuka pintu dan langsung melihat adegan di depannya.

'WHA-WHAKH-WHAAGGHH?! (*what?)' dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) Naruto segera menarik diri dari Gaara dan si rambut merah sendiri langsung menyebarkan pasir-pasirnya –yang tadi mendorong Naruto– ke udara secara samar-samar.

Naruto menggigil entah karena apa. Ia hanya bisa membatu di sudut ranjang –sejauh yang ia bisa dari Gaara. 'Dia lihat...dia pasti lihat!" pikir Naruto gusar bercampur panik dan ia pun langsung membayangkan dirinya sebentar lagi akan diterbangkan ke angkasa dan menjadi bintang layaknya Tim Roket dari Pokemon#plakk

Kebalikan dari Naruto, Gaara justru diam saja dengan ekspresi andalannya meski sebenarnya jantungnya sudah nyaris menyaingin kecepatan debaran jantung Naruto saat ini.

'Dia pasti lihat! Pasti lihaaatt...oh tidak kami-samaaa tatsukete..!' Naruto terus saja berdumel di dalam benaknya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini (di Suna)? Dan kenapa kau berada disini (di kamar Gaara)?" tanya Temari dengan nada biasa.

Naruto menengok sebentar, 'Apa dia tidak lihat?' pikir Naruto.

"Err...itu aku...,"

"Aku yang mengijinkannya masuk. Ada apa, Temari?" tepis Gaara tenang.

Temari pun mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada sang adik. "Hm, ada pemberitahuan dari Konoha." Jawab Temari dan lalu mengangkat dagunya angkuh, "Para tetuah Konoha ingin bocah ini segera menghadap."

Mendengar hal Naruto langsung memasang wajah tak suka.

"Atas kesalahan apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Atas usahanya menerobos penjara khusus penjahat tingkat S untuk kelima kalinya dalam bulan ini." Jawab Temari membuat Gaara terkejut. "Heh, tetap keras kepala seperti biasa, ya?"

Gaara berbalik menatap Naruto mencari pembenaran. Ia memang tau kalau Sasuke di penjara tapi ia baru kali ini mendengar kalau selama ini Naruto sudah sering melakukan percobaan untuk membebaskan Sasuke.

"Sasuke itu telah melakukan kejahatan yang sudah bisa di bilang tak termaafkan, Naruto. Seharusnya kau paham kalau dia memang harus di penjara."

"DIAM!" bentak Naruto. "Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa! Aku muak!" pekiknya namun segera tertegun saat ekor matanya menangkap sosok Gaara yang tengah menatapnya lurus dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut. "Lagipula...," ujar Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan lebih tenang, "Aku percaya kalau Sasuke itu kuat! HEH! Asal tau saja, Sasuke itu pasti sengaja berdiam diri di sana karena kemauannya sendiri. Jangan pikir karena dia tertangkap lantas kalian berpikir telah benar-benar menangkapnya!" Naruto berkata dengan bangga dan Gaara hanya tertegun mendengar kalimatnya begitu cepat mempengaruhi di pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Hah, terserah. Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Yang jelas kau tetap harus menghadap ke para tetuah di desamu. Orang-orang Konoha mulai mencarimu." Temari mendengus.

"Aku tetap akan mengatakan hal yang sama berapa kali pun aku dintrogasi oleh mereka! Jadi percuma saja! Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran!" ujar Naruto.

Temari hanya bisa memijit kening, "Terserahlah, kalau begitu katakan saja langsung pada penjemputmu, nih." Katanya kemudian dan sosok Shikamaru pun muncul dari balik tubuhnya.

"Heh?! Shikamaru!" Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti ke sini." Ujar si rambut nanas. Naruto hanya manyun sambil melempar wajah dengan kesal.

"Aku mengeri bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto, Sasuke juga temanku. Teman kita semua. Tapi mengertilah sedikit, hukum harus ditenggakkan. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menginjak-injak keadilan hanya karena dia temanmu. Yang bersalah harus di hukum. Dan lagi, menyakinkan seluruh penduduk Konoha dan penduduk di negara lain untuk mengampuni Sasuke tidak akan semudah yang kau bayangkan, Naruto. Sasuke sendiri pasti akan menderita jika ia dibebaskan tapi dengan seluruh penduduk dunia menatap rendah ke arahnya. Buktinya ia tidak melawan sama sekali saat dicebloskan ke dalam penjara. Bukankah itu berarti dia telah mengakui semua kesalahannya?!"

Wajah muak segera memenuhi wajah tan Naruto dan Gaara sudah capek untuk menjelaskan tentang Sasuke yang sengaja membiarkan dirinya tetap mendekap di penjara karena bla bla dan bla bla bla.

"Dan sebenarnya ada satu hal yang para tetuah Konoha khawatirkan," sahut Shikamaru sambil memijit keningnya, seolah ia sendiri tidak percaya kalau ia harus mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya itu. Semua pasang mata di ruangan tersebut menatap anak yatim dari clan Nara itu dengan serius sambil menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Mereka khawatir kalau kau dan Sasuke sebenarnya punya hubungan khusus."

Ruangan hening seketika. Bahkan angin berpasir di luar sana seolah ikut diberhentikan oleh para dewa mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru.

"Melihat bagaimana kau begitu bersikeras membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Melihat bagaimana hubungan kalian sebelumnya dan bagaiamana respon Sasuke terhadapmu dan lagi usaha gila-gilaanmu untuk membebaskan Sasuke dari penjara itu membuat mereka berpikir kalau...ugh, kalian sepasang kekasih."

'_What the hell?!'_ inner semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu minus Shikamaru.

Siapa yang punya ide seperti itu?! benar-benar keterlaluan! Naruto jamin siapapun yang punya pendapat seperti itu pastilah benar-benar seorang fujo/fudan akut yang terlau berani!

"APAA?!" teriak Naruto tidak percaya. Perasaan geli, jengkel dan ugh aneh bercokol di batang lehernya. "Apa tidak salah?!"

"Memang seperti itulah keadaannya," ujar Shikamaru pasrah, "Dan buruknya, jika sampai mereka mendapat pembenaran mengenai hal itu, kau akan ada dalam masalah Naruto. Kau akan dicurigai punya campur tangan dalam semua tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Seperti saat ia menyerang Hachibi, masuk ke dalam Akatsuki,penyerangan Konoha dan yang lainnya. Kau akan dianggap bekerja sama –sebagai partner dan kekasih tentunya."

Naruto mematung. Bingung. Darimana mereka dapat ide seperti itu? ikut andil dalam semua kejahatan yang dilakukan Sasuke? Bahkan dicurigai bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Konoha? Apa mereka gila? Naruto yang jelas-jelas seluruh hidupnya ia abdikan untuk melindungi Konoha malah mau menghancurkan desanya sendiri?! Mereka pasti sudah tidak waras lagi!

"Dugaan itu sedang menyebar dengan sangat cepat dan kuberitahu satu hal, beberapa dari para tetuah itu telah menganggap kecurigaan itu sebagai pendapat kuat yang tak terjatuhkan lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan, sungguh." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Itu tidak mungkin," sang Kazekage Gaara, ambil suara dan membuat semuanya menatap ke arahnya.

Tanda tanya segera bertengger di kepala ketiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu.

"Naruto tidak mungkin punya hubungan seperti dengan Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Gaara dan kemudian diam sesaat, mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto yang tengah berdiri di dekatnya, lalu berkata, "Karena kekashi Naruto itu adalah aku."

KRETEKK

Naruto bagai dikurung dalam balok es mendengar penuturan Gaara. Membatu sekaligus membeku. Sejak kapan dia...?

Baru saja Naruto akan protes ketika Gaara buru-buru menerbangkan pasir-pasir kecilnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di dekat telinga Naruto dan menggesek-gesekkan butiran-butiran pasir itu hingga membuat suara kecil yang bisa di dengar Naruto dengan cukup jelas, "Serahkan padaku," bisik pasir-pasir itu.

Naruto pun hanya diam dan membiarkan tangan –yang mengejutkannya– terasa begitu dingin milik Gaara menggenggam tangannya.

"Gaara!" pekik Temari.

Si rambut merah menoleh sesaat pada kakaknya dan kembali mengarahkan matanya pada Shikamaru, "Maaf selama ini kami merahasiakannya. Kami berdua masih menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya dan kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, sebelum hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan terjadi." Ujar Gaara.

"Kau tidak bisa mengecoh dengan cara yang sederhana seperti itu, Gaara-san. Kenapa harus sekarang?" Kata Shikamaru. Mana bisa ia dikibuli dengan mudah?

Gaara menunduk malu dan lalu menatap Naruto dengan canggung –ekspresi yang Temari, sang kakak sendiri belum pernah saksikan–. "Ini cukup memalukan, kau mengerti itu 'kan? Tapi...aku tidak bisa diam saja melihat Naruto dikatakan punya hubungan khusus dengan orang lain. Mana bisa aku diam saja sebagai kekasihnya. Akan lebih baik jika hal ini dibeberkan secepatnya."

"Aku masih belum bisa percaya." Kata Shikamaru, "Dan jika aku saja tidak bisa kau yakinkan bagaimana mungkin orang-orang Konoha akan percaya pada ucapanmu?"

Sang Kazekage menatap Shikamaru dengan serius sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto yang masih membeku melihat perdebatan kedua orang hebat di hapannya itu.

"Shikamaru-san...menurutmu apalagi alasan yang Naruto miliki hingga memilih jauh-jauh datang ke Suna untuk menemuiku dini hari seperti ini ketika ia punya segudang teman di Konoha yang bisa ia ajak berbagi? Apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan kalau aku punya keistimewaan dibanding yang lain?" ujar Gaara membuat Shikamaru, Temari dan naruto tertegun bersamaan.

Serangan telak.

"Karena kalian punya penderitaan yang sama. Makanya ku pikir Naruto pasti akan datang kemari," sahut Shikamaru.

Gaara menunjukkan ekspresi puas yang terselubung, "Lihat? Bukankah aku cukup istimewa?"

Ketegangan meredup di ruangan itu..setelah berpikir sejenak Shikamaru pun akhirnya menyerah dan hanya berdecak 'Merepotkan' kemudian beranjak dari kamar itu di susul Temari yang terlihat tidak sabar ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup Naruto pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk milik Gaara setelah sang Kazekage melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Fyuuh~ nyaris saja! Terima kasih lagi, ya, Gaara!" seru Naruto sambil memberi jempol pada Gaara yang hanya menatapnya diam.

Naruto terlihat kelelahan berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang Gaara. Seperti ia baru saja di suruh menahan nafas selama perdebatan itu berlangsung.

PIKK

Mata Naruto membulat horor dan langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya (?) kemudian menatap Gaara sangar.

"Tapi...sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura jadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto ngeri. Tidak mungkin 'kan sandiwara mereka hanya berakhir di hadapan Shikamaru saja. Para tetuah itu...penduduk Konoha...penduduk Suna...dan teman-teman Naruto...semuanya pasti akan meminta pembenaran jika kabar ini disebarluaskan. Glek!

Gaara menatap lantai kamarnya sendu lalu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain,

"Selamanya pun aku tidak masalah...," gumamnya dan membuat Naruto sukses membeku di tempat untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu.

'NA-NA-NAAANNNIIIII?!' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar Temari tengah menahan Shikamaru yang baru saja hendak kembali pulang ke Konoha.

"Aku, aku rasa mereka tidak berbohong." Kata Temari.

"Huh? Maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Dengan agak ragu Temari pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Shikamaru, "Soalnya tadi saat aku membuka pintu, aku mendapati mereka berdua nyaris berciuman." Bisiknya yang berhasil membuat Shikamaru berdiri pucat.

.

.

.

.

.**YOSHH selesaaaiiii!**

**Maaf atas kejelekan fic ini. Banyak abjad yang hilang. Alur tidak jelas dan ide yang tidak menarik.**

**u.u**

**aku mohon saran dan kritikannya. Flame nggk boleh...kritik yang membangun yg boleh.**

**Dan...lanjut atau multichap atau nggknya fic ini tergantung repiuannya ^^-**

**Please, tanggapannya.**

**And last, sangkyu udah baca fic ini...makasih banget!**


	2. Chap 2 : Let's Make it True : Lover

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NaruGaa (My fav pair meski selama ini bikin fic SasuNaru u.u)**

**Warning: Yaoi. Bisa baca 'kan? ="= #sensi**

**Rate: T **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Tidak berharap banyak untuk fic ini. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa merasa bahagia (?) karena bisa membuat fic pair favorit ane. **

**Okeh...mari kita lanjut. Fic ini rencana awalnya memang multi chap hehehe.**

**#Notice Me : Two#**

.

.

.

Pagi yang begitu cerah menghiasi langit Konoha sabtu itu dan semua kegiatan harian para warga desa yang baru saja kembali di bangun setelah perang dunia ninja tersebut tetap berlangsung seriuh hari-hari biasanya.

Sebuah apartemen sederhana yang sepertinya baru juga direnovasi kembali di salah satu sudut desa Konoha nampak disinari cahaya matahari dengan begitu terangnya. Hingga cahaya-cahaya itu menerobos semua jendela dan celah yang ada di apartemen bertingkat tersebut.

Uzumaki Naruto. Ninja pembuat kejutan nomor satu dari Konoha. Pemuda yang menjadi _successor_ dalam kemenangan aliansi Shinobi ketika perang melawan Madara dan Uchiha Obito berlangsung adalah salah satu penghuni apartemen tersebut.

Pria bersurai pirang itu bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Berbalik ke samping lalu memutar badannya hingga terlentang kemudian berbalik lagi untuk telungkup.

Sangat jelas sekali kalau sesuatu pasti sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

Terdengar erangan gusar dari kerongkongannya ketika ia memutar kembali tubuhnya untuk terlentang lalu meletakkan lengannya di atas dahi.

Iris _sapphire-_nya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Ada banyangan hitam di mata shinobi muda itu. semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Masalah yang semula adalah memikirkan bagaimana cara membebaskan sahabatnya Sasuke dari penjara sekarang tergantikan dengan masalah baru.

Yaitu bagaimana caranya melanjutkan sandiwaranya dengan Gaara.

Awalanya Naruto benar-benar merasa lega karena akhirnya Shikamaru bisa diusir dan tidak jadi menyeretnya kepada para tetuah untuk diintrogasi dengan pengakuan Gaara yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya, tapi...ternyata masalah tidak berakhir sampai di situ. Ia harus tetap memainkan peran ini jika ingin bebas dari tuduhan kalau ia adalah kekasih Sasuke.

"ARRGGHHH! KUSSSOOO!" geram Naruto bangkit dan lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Huh?"

Seseorang terdengar tengah mengetuk pintu apartemen tua Naruto pagi itu dan membuat si pirang harus mau bangkit dari pembaringannya.

Dengan mengerang lemah terlebih dahulu, Naruto pun berjalan sempoyongan menuju asal suara ketukan itu. Memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu yang kusut itu? Apa kau tidak tidur, Naruto?" Sahut seorang gadis berambut merah muda heran sebelum si pemilik rumah yang membukakannya pintu menyambutnya.

"_Ohayou..._Sakura..._chan_...Ada apa...pagi-pagi begini-_dattebayoo~...,_"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura kembali berwajah serius tapi terlihat kalau ada kegembiraan juga di sana. "Naruto," katanya dengan mata yang penuh semangat. "_Shisou..._Tsunade-_sama_ telah kembali pulih!" pekiknya girang.

Bagai menang lotre perlahan wajah Naruto yang sejak tadi mendung karena begadang semalam itu berubah menjadi cerah, sumringah dan...tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Tsunade _baa-chan_!" teriak Naruto dan lalu berhamburan masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage.

Di balik satu-satunya singgasana di kantor itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tanda titik kecil di dahinya menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang menghampirinya bergantian.

"Kau boleh pergi, Sakura." Seru Tsunade.

Untuk sesaat si _pinky_ nampak ragu namun akhirnya mengangguk dan lau berjalan keluar meninggalkan tempat itu sambil Naruto menatapnya dari belakang.

"Tsunade _baa-chan!_ Kau benar-benar hebat, sembuh secepat itu!" pekik si pirang berbalik arah dan mengacungkan dua jempolnya pada hokage kelima yang menatapnya bisu.

Shizune melirik khawatir pada sang cucu Hokage pertama itu lalu menoleh pada Naruto. Ton-ton si babi peliharaan Shizune pun rupanya bisa membaca aura buruk yang tengah menyelimuti wanita pirang yang duduk di dekat majikannya itu.

"Naruto!" seru Tsunade dengan suara paraunya.

Si pirang mulai merasa ada yang salah dari nada bicara wanita di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Apa salahnya kali ini? Kenapa Tsunade tampak kesal? Dia tidak membuat onar 'kan belakangan ini? Err...oke minus ulahnya yang menerobos penjara hingga lima kali itu. Tapi, kalau itu Tsunade, dia pasti akan mengerti alasan kenapa Naruto sampai berbuat seperti itu 'kan?

Mata dengan iris emas itu mengkilat dengki dan langsung membuat satu-satunya ninja genin di ruangan tersebut bermandikan keringat dingin dalam sekejap.

"Sebaiknya kau memberiku penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk yang satu ini, Naruto. Jika tidak..," Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Naruto bagaikan elang yang bersiap melompat menerkam mangsa di hadapannya, "Karirmu tamat sebagai shinobi!"

Petir yang menyambar di depan mata Naruto yakin pasti tidak sampai semengejutkan pernyataan yang baru saja di dengarnya itu. Berhenti jadi shinobi? Apa yang sudah Naruto perbuat hingga karirnya bisa terancam sampai sebegitunya?

"_Nan-dattebayoo_?!" Naruto tampak sangat kesal mendengar kalimat itu. "Apanya yang tamat?! Salahku apa _baa-chan_?!_"_

"Gaara...," gumam Tsunade.

"Huh?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Ada hal yang membuatku begitu gerah untuk segera bangkit dan lepas dari kelumpuhan totalku ini," ujar sang Hokage. "Yaitu kabar bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Kazekage!" Iris bewarna emas itu lagi-lagi melempar tatapan mengintimidasi ke arah Naruto. "Jelaskan padaku, Naruto. Apa maksudnya itu, hah?!"

_Glup._

Naruto menahan nafas. Gawat! Beritanya sudah sampai ke wanita yang paling menyeramkan sejagat raya setelah Sakura?! Kalau begini jangankan karir...hidupnya pun bisa terancam tamat!

Apa ia jujur saja? Ngomong kalau itu cuma pura-pura?

Tapi...bagaimana kalau sampai Gaara menguburnya hidup-hidup jika ia berani membocorkan rahasia mereka berdua –bahwa mereka hanya berpura-pura pacaran– pada Tsunade?

Tidak...! Naruto harus tetap berpura-pura! Tidak peduli jika nantinya wanita di hadapannya ini akan menyita pasokan ramen untuknya selama satu tahun jika ketahuan bohong! Ia harus tetap memainkan perannya!

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"'Memangnya kenapa?' kau bilang?!" Tsunade menggebrak meja. "Dasar bocah bodoh! Kau seharusnya tidak menganggap enteng masalah ini! Kenapa harus dengan Kazekage, HAH?! Apa kau itu benar-benar goblok (?) . Kau itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi-," wanita itu menghentikan kalimatnya dan kembali duduk.

"Menjadi apa _baa-chan_?! Ada apa memangnya jika Gaara itu Kazekage?!" Naruto terheran-heran dibuatnya. Salahnya hubungan mereka ini letaknya dimana seh? Disamping karena mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, Naruto rasa semuanya tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Sang Hokage menghela nafas berat dan memijit batang hidungnya. Dia harus sedikit lebih tenang mengahdapi pemuda yang satu ini jika tidak ingin kembali ke ruang perawatan intensif. Tapi, sepertinya itu agak mustahil, mengingat kedua sosok berambut pirang itu sama-sama keras kepala dan gampang meledak.

Sekali lagi Tsunade menghela nafas. Berusaha menyusun apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia katakan pada Naruto.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto." Ujar wanita yang penampilannya menyalahi kodrat umurnya itu. "Kau harus bisa menyakinkanku kalau kau benar-benar punya hubungan seperti itu dengan Kazekage."

"Heh?"

"Tidak ada 'Heh' 'Heh'. Lagipula sejak kapan kalian jadian, hah?" Tsunade sama sekali tidak ingat satu pun kejadian yang bisa membuatnya yakin kalau Naruto dan Gaara ada 'sesuatu'. Kecuali kejadian dimana ia mengirim Naruto dan timnya untuk menyelamatkan sang Kazekage dari tangan Akatsuki serta bagaimana Gaara begitu mengagumi Naruto yang telah membawa perubahan besar pada sang Kazekage muda tersebut. Seorang psikopat dibuat insaf oleh seorang bocah berisik pemubuat onar? Oke, itu cukup ganjil.

"Err...," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya ragu," Aku tidak begitu yakin. Kami berdua yah...dekat begitu saja dan aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya kami resmi pacaran. Ehe-Ehehehe." Ujarnya canggung setengah mati.

"Tsunade-_sama_," panggil Shizune lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang Hokage.

Setelah acara bisik-bisik itu beres, Tsunade pun kembali menatap Naruto serius.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang," katanya. "Dan Shizune!"

"Ya?" sahut si asisten.

"Segera kirim surat ke Suna untuk memanggil Kazekage Gaara datang ke konoha. Katakan kalau ini sangat penting!"

.

.

.

Dengan langkah besar dan ogah-ogah, Naruto menyusuri jalanan yang begitu ramai di pusat pertokoan desa Konoha. Melirk kesana kemari dan sesekali mendapati beberapa kelompok anak kecil bermain kejar-kejaran, para penjual yang berdebat dengan begitu 'riang gembira' dengan pelanggannya, bahkan puluhan pasang kekasih yang tengah mesra-mesranya bergandengan tangan.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala dan lalu melenggang pulang.

Udara dingin malam ini tidak semembekukan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Itulah mengapa Naruto hanya menggunakan baju hitam jaring-jaring miliknya yang memang tipis itu sebagai pasangan celana _orange_ kesayangannya untuk menemaninya melewati malam. Apartemennya sepi seperti biasa.

"Nah, Kurama, ayolah ngobrol denganku~"seru Naruto seorang diri di kamarnya sambil tidur telungkup di atas lantai kayu. Bosan adalah salah satu faktor yang bisa membunuh bocah pirang itu perlahan-lahan.

Kyuubi tidak menyahut. Berbincang-bincang memang nampaknya bukan hobi musang itu. Jadi Naruto harus mempunyai rencana lain untuk mengusir kebosanannya malam ini.

.

.

"Haaahh~! Udaranya nyaman sekali di luar sini." Seru Naruto sambil berjalan santai dengan gaya khasnya –melipat tangan ke belakang kepala. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di luar sampai rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

Baru saja ia akan berbelok arah dari gang tempat apartemennya berada ketika langkahnya terhenti dan matanya ia sipitkan untuk benar-benar yakin akan sosok yang tengah ia lihat berjalan kearahnya itu.

Dan setelah yakin, "Gaara!" ia pun berseru.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap Naruto datar –seperti biasa– sambil terus berjalan ke depan. Dari arah ia datang sepertinya pemuda manis serba merah itu baru saja selesai dari kantor Hokage dan dilihat dari jalan yang ia tuju tidak nampak kalau Kazekage muda tersebut berencana menuju ke gerbang luar Konoha untuk pulang, tapi lebih menuju ke...apartemen Naruto?

Gaara pun menghampiri Naruto. Dan setelah melakukan percakapan singkat kedua pemuda itu pun berakhir di taman.

Naruto duduk di ayunan kecil yang ada di tengah-tengan taman rindang tersebut, sementara Gaara lebih memilih duduk di kursi beton yang memanjang dekat ayunan tempat Naruto berada.

Suasana taman di malam hari jelas cukup sepi oleh manusia dan lumayan ramai oleh serangga.

Gaara masih diam dan Naruto tetap menunggu untuk membiarkan Gaara membuka percakapan.

Tsunade pasti mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Itulah mengapa Gaara nampak masih bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Naruto.

"Naruto," Gaara pun bersuara.

"Ya?" sahut si pirang riang berusaha sedikit menghangatkan suasana.

"Lebih baik kita benar-benar jadian saja,"

"Huh? Apa~?" tanya Naruto polos dengan muka kucing.

"Aku bilang lebih baik kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto."

"err..." untuk sesaat Naruto mencerna kalimat itu lalu, "HHEEHHHHH?! NAANNIIII?!" teriaknya memecah udara.

Wajah Naruto memucat dan lagi-lagi ia merasa tubuhnya di kurung dalam balok es hingga menggigil hebat. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Naruto dibuat jantungan oleh si 'bocah panda' dalam kurun waktu kurang dari seminggu.

"Err..Ga-Gaa-_chan_...apa kau serius? Kenapa kita harus benar-benar jadian?" pelas si pirang syok.

Gaara mengayunkan iris matanya ke samping, berusaha menghindar untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto. Ia sangat malu sebenarnya mengatakan ini hanya saja jika tidak ia lakuakan maka Naruto akan kembali dalam masalah.

"Kenapa harus jadian beneran? Nah Gaa-_chan_?" Naruto masih saja memelas. Kali ini ia sudah bangkit dari ayunannya dan mengahampiri Gaara yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Kita...bisa memulai saling mengenal Naruto dan orang-orang Konoha dan juga Suna akan melihat bukti nyata kalau kita memang sepasang kekasih. Terserah jika kau mencintaiku atau tidak tapi yang jelas kita benar-benar harus jadian malam ini."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" pekik Naruto.

Gaara akhirnya menoleh dan menatap heran pada si pirang yang ada di hadapannya itu. bahu sang Kazekage sedikit terangkat saat Naruto tiba-tiba membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya. Seolah meminta ampun atas kesalahan besar yang telah ia lakukan.

"Aku minta minta maaf, Gaara. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya!" seru Naruto masih tetap dalam posisi membungkuk di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara semakin heran. Berpikir apa salahnya juga? Toh tidak akan terjadi hal yang 'tidak diinginkan' jika mereka mulai pacaran. Dan lagi pernyataan Naruto itu sempat membuat harga diri Gaara terasa direndahkan.

Seorang Kazekage ditolak? Benar-benar perlu keberanian seperti yang dimiliki Uzumaki yang satu ini untuk bisa melakukan itu.

"Kau masih menunggu gadis bernama Haruno itu?" tanya Gaara datar dan sontak membuat Naruto bangkit dan menepis.

"Bukan! Bukan!" ujar Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura-_chan._ Percayalah ini murni karena...," Naruto melirik sejenak, berniat mencari dukungan dari bebatuan kecil di taman itu lalu kembali menatap Gaara canggung, "Aku hanya tidak bisa dengan laki-laki...," ujarnya lirih.

"Apa masalah _gender_ begitu penting?"

"Te-Tentu saja!" pekik si pirang. "Aku tuh sukanya wanita Gaara! Yang ada itunya...dan juga itunya...dan begini...," ujar Naruto sambil mengambarkan bentuk tubuh wanita idamannya di udara.

Rahang Gaara mengeras. Ia ditolak dan sekarang dibanding-bandingkan? Uzumaki Naruto, kalau saja dia bukan pemuda yang berjasa besar dalam hidupnya, maka bisa Kazekage hebat itu pastikan malam ini juga akan ada sebuah makam baru di taman itu.

"Jadi? Keputusanmu tetap seperti itu?" pancing Gaara untuk segera menyelesaikan percakapan yang sudah mengarah ke hal-hal tidak penting itu.

"Tetap tidak bisa!" seru si pirang. "Kita tidak bisa ja-,"

"Naruto!" panggilan yang tidak berasal dari Gaara itu membuat Naruto sontak gelagapan. Ia kenal suara ini. Suara yang sama yang ia temui tadi pagi. Buruk! Ini buruk!

"Tsu-Tsunade-_baa-chan_?" sahut Naruto sambil menoleh patah-patah ke sumber suara.

Dari arah gerbang masuk taman, sang Hokage kelima yang ditemani asistennya itu melangkah mendekati mereka berdua. Untuk sesaat Tsunade melirik ke arah Gaara dan kemudian kembali mengarahkan tatapan bengisnya pada Naruto.

"Ada apa ini? Kudengar sejak tadi kali bertengkar. Sedang memikirkan rencana lain agar kedok kalian tidak terbongkar, heh?" sindir Tsunade.

"Woohh! Mana mungkin! Tsunade-_baa-chan_ seperti tidak mengerti saja. Namanya juga pacaran, pasti akan ada sedikit konflik-konflik kecil 'kan? Ahaha. Ahhahaha!" seru Naruto sok tau sambil tertawa renyah garing yang hanya membuat ketiga orang yang mendengar tawa bodoh yang jelas banget nervesnya itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ saja.

"Jadi? Kalian tetap mengaku sebagai sepasang kekasih?" tanya Tsunade angkuh.

"Tentu saja! Iya 'kan? Gaa-_chan_?" Naruto melirik khawatir pada Gaara. Sementara Kazekage yang sudah dua kali dipermalukan oleh si pirang itu hanya berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi. Tapi ia sempat berhenti sejenak hanya untuk berkata,

"Urus urusanmu sendiri Naruto. Dan..," Kazekage itu melirik sinis ke arah pemuda di belakangnya dari balik punggungnya, "Berhenti memanggilku 'Gaa-_chan'_ dengan seenaknya."

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Gaara pun melompat dari taman dan membuat Naruto _froozen_ lagi di tempat bahkan hingga bayangan Gaara hanya tinggal seluet hitam kecil yang melompati atap-atap penduduk, Naruto masih tetap di tempatnya.

"Jadi?" sahut Tsunade nyaris girang di belakang Naruto.

Dengan segenap keberanian Naruto menoleh pada Hokage pemilik tinju yang mampu menghancurkan tanah dan batu itu dengan gagah berani. "Apanya yang 'jadi'?! Gara-gara _baa-chan_ mengganggu waktu privasi kami, Gaara jadi marah padaku!" serunya dan langsung berlari kemudian melompat ke atas atap terdekat untuk segera menyusul Gaara.

"Huh?" Tsunade cengo dibuatnya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena ia segera memerintahkan Shizune untuk tetap mengawasi kedua pemuda itu. "Apa para tetuah itu juga ikut mengintai?"

"Iya, Tsunade-_sama._"

.

.

.

"GAARA!"

Dengan sinar bulan purnama yang menggantung di langit berbintang malam itu, Naruto dengan gigihnya terus mengejar sang Kazekage yang tetap tidak mau berhenti berlari meski sudah dipanggil berkali-kali.

"Gaara!"

Gaara spontan menghentikan langkahnya di atas sebuah atap merah besar yang memanjang ketika Naruto menghadang tepat di hadapannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk menolak tawaranku?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Aku tau. Tapi kau jangan kabur begitu saja dong!"

"Apa sebenarnya maumu. Kau sudah menolak melanjutkan semuanya. Dan sekarang malah menghalangiku. Menyingkir Naruto, urus urusanmu sendiri, aku tidak mau ikut terlibat lagi." kata Gaara dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana jalan keluar dari masalah minta maaf karena telah begitu egois. Kau sudah mau berkorban untukku sementara aku malah bersikap tidak tau terima kasih seperti ini. Aku juga bingung memikirkan langkah apa yang harus kutempuh selanjutnya!" erang Naruto gusar sambil menjambak singkat surai pirangnya. "Gaara," ujarnya kemudian melangkah mendekati pemuda berambut merah bata di depannya, menggenggam kedua lengan pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat, "Tolong jangan pergi begitu saja. Aku...membutuhkanmu."

DEG

Iris _sapphire _Naruto membulat saat tiba-tiba si 'bocah panda' itu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ga-Gaara?"

"Diam Naruto, ada yang mengawasi kita." Bisik Gaara tenang meski sebenarnya ia berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tubuhnya tidak begitu menempel pada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin manusia berisik itu sampai mendengar debaran jantungnya yang sudah seperti mau melompat dari tempatnya itu. Apa-apaan cara Naruto mengatakan 'Aku membutuhkamu' itu dengan tatapan yang begitu serius?! Apa ia tidak sadar kalau itu sangat...ugh, membius?!

Rencana Gaara untuk tidak membuat tubuhnya terlalu rapat dengan tubuh Naruto gagal saat itu juga, ketika Naruto membalas pelukannya dan membuat si rambut merah lebih terbungkus ke dalam dekapan hangat pemuda menawan di hadapannya itu. Kepanikan Gaara –yang untungnya tersembunyi dengan baik– itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Pikirannya semakin kacau saat dalam posisi itu ia bisa mendengar debaran jantung milik Naruto yang benar-benar mengejutkan karena sama kerasnya dengan degupan jantung Gaara sendiri.

"Anbu?"

Gaara tertegun dari lamunannya dan mengangguk, "Iya."

Mereka terus berpelukan di atas atap seperti itu dengan debaran jantung yang sama-sama mereka sadari namun tak satu pun yang berani menegur hingga akhirnya Naruto menyela, "Ehehe. Apa ini pertama kalinya kau dipeluk seperti ini, Gaara?"

"..." Gaara tak menjawab, ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku juga."

'Bohong!' pekik Gaara dalam hati, ia tau betul kalau pasti tidak mungkin Naruto tidak pernah di peluk seperti ini sebelumnya. Temari pernah bilang kalau bocah pirang ini pernah dipeluk beberapa kali oleh Sakura dan..

"Maksudku...tidak pernah dengan laki-laki sebelumnya." Sambung Naruto canggung. "Apa belum pergi?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Belum, dia ada di atas pohon sebelah selatan, lima atap dari sini." Bisik Gaara.

'Ck, menyusahkan!' decak Naruto membatin. Sampai kapan Anbu yang ia yakin suruhan para tetuah itu untuk mengawasinya dan Gaara akan tetap di situ?

Mungkin Naruto perlu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kecoak itu bisa memberi laporan pasti pada atasannya.

Naruto kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Gaara agar pelukan mereka terlepas kemudian segera memegangi dagu mungil sang Kazekage dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya sambil berbisik, "Maaf, ya, Gaara," dan ia pun mencium bibir pemuda beriris hijau indah itu hingga pemilkinya membelalak tak percaya.

"Mmh."

Naruto melepas ciumannya dan sosok hitam terlihat meloncat dari pohon di dekat situ namun tak di sadari oleh Naruto.

Dalam jarak dekat Naruto menatap wajah Gaara yang bersemu merah, "Apa dia masih ada?" tanyanya.

"Masih," ujar Gaara lirih dan segera disambut oleh Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman lagi.

Kali ini mata Gaara menutup. Menikmati kehangatan dari sensasi ciuman yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya itu. Begitu menyetrum, kalau saja Gaara diminta menggambarkan rasanya. Tubuhnya memanas dan mendingin bergantian seiring lamanya Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

"Mmhn."

"Sudah pergi?" tanya Naruto lagi kali ini sambil memegangi wajahnya yang ikutan memerah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau bibir Gaara itu sangat lembut. Padahal tadi ia pikir ciumannya akan hambar seperti kecelakaan waktu itu di kelas, tapi diluar dugaan rupanya Naruto butuh tenaga dan otak waras yang lebih untuk menghentikan dirinya agar tidak lebih lama lagi mencium Kazekage berwajah manis di depannya itu.

"Sudah pergi," jawab Gaara.

Untuk beberapa menit mereka saling membisu di atas atap besar itu. Canggung dan agak kikuk dengan apa yang barusan mereka lakukan. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak memikirkan sensasi bibir Gaara yang begitu 'manis'. Sama halnya dengan Kazekage itu sendiri, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa hanya karena sebuah ciuman mereka jadi bertingkah 'aneh' begini. Dan terlebih lagi dia benar-benar sangat malu saat sadar kalau tadi ia sempat berbohong hanya untuk merasakan sekali lagi ciuman dari Naruto. Ugh, memalukan.

"Gaara..," tegur Naruto.

Pemuda berambut merah bata yang berada beberapa meter darinya itu menoleh. Naruto nampak sedang menggaruk-garuk pipinya ragu.

"Erm...aku rasa...aku bisa memikirkannya lagi sambil kita, err...benar-benar jadian...,"

Wajah Gaara kembali merona tapi kali ini terlihat lebih cerah. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya.

"Yaahh...kurasa ini tidak akan semengerikan yang aku bayangkan, hehehe."

Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam dimana Gaara sang Kazekage dari Suna resmi menjadi kekasih Uzumaki Naruto si pembuat onar dari Konoha. Mereka akan memulai keseharian mereka dengan status itu dan...pemikiran Naruto yang menganggap kalau hal tersebut tidak akan semengerikan yang ia bayangkan akan sedikit...goyah.

.

"Bangun, Naruto."

"Ngghh...," dengan ogah-ogahan mata biru itu mengintip dari kedua kelopak matanya yang masih begitu kaku untuk melirik ke arah jam _waker_ di samping ranjangnya.

06.30

"Aarrghhh...ini masih pagi-pagi sekali Gaa-_chan,_aku masih mau tidur." Gumam si pirang dari balik selimutnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan bangun pagi," sahut pemuda berambut merah yang sibuk menata makanan di atas meja dengan tenang.

PIKK

SRAAKKK

"HUWAH! GAARA?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" teriak Naruto bangun seketika saat menyadari bahwa sangat ganjil melihat Gaara pagi-pagi begini muncul di apartemennya.

"Sarapan pagi. Cuci wajahmu dan ikut bergabung di sini."

Naruto dengan wajah yang masih tidak percaya melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan mata horror yang menatap Gaara lekat-lekat untuk menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

.

"Yosh! _Itadakimas-ara?_" wajah sumringah Naruto saat baru saja akan memulai sarapannya berubah ungu. Mual dan...ugh, enek.

"Makanan apa ini?"

"Aku terlahir prematur jadi sudah biasa memakan makanan bergizi lebih banyak dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Kau harus mencobanya, ini cukup lezat." Kata Gaara sambil menata rapi aneka sayuran dan sup sayur serta bubur oat aneka warna di atas meja makan Naruto.

Naruto sudah nyaris muntah melihat warna-warna cerah yang menghiasi meja di hadapannya. 'Kemana perginya daging di planet ini?!' teriaknya histeris dalam hati.

Dengan penuh keberatan hati Naruto mnusuk sebuah sayur yang entah apa namanya dari piringnya dan lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyah benda segar itu dengan ekspresi seperti orang yang menahan buang hajat selamat satu bulan.

"Urrrghh...,"

"Berhenti membuat suara seperti itu, coba ini." Ujar Gaara lalu menyodorkan satu piring potongan-potongan tebal bewarna putih yang nampak seperti daging bakso (?).

"Huwaahh!" teriak Naruto girang dan langsung malahap satu potong benda itu ke dalam mulutnya namun, ekspresinya kembali berubah. Kali ini bukan seperti orang yang menahan hajatnya tapi...lebih seperti orang yang baru saja melihat nenek keriput memakai bikini.

"Hoeekhh! Apa ini?!"

Gaara menatap polos, "Itu terbuat dari bawang putih. Temari sengaja membuatkannya untukku agar aku bisa sedikit merasakan bagaimana rasanya daging."

"Apa?! Gaara asal kau tau saja benda itu!" tunjuk Naruto pada makan yang baru dimuntahkannya, "Sama sekali tidak terasa seperti daging! Kau ditipu!" Naruto benar-benar emosi dibuatnya. Kenapa hidupnya miris sekali?! Dibangunkan pagi-pagi buta untuk memakan makanan ternak!  
.

.

.

Sementara itu di Suna pada jam yang sama.

"Kau melihat Gaara?" tanya seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang benar-benar nampak konyol untuk digunakan ditengah padang pasir itu pada seorang wanita berkuncir empat yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Tidak. Tapi tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia terlihat begitu sibuk membungkus semua sarapan paginya dan lalu pergi entah kemana?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

**Selesaaaaiiiiii!**

**Makasih banget dah yang mau baca dan terkhusus makasih udah mau repiu. xD**

**Dan seperti biasa Anon minta repiunya lagi. review itu beneran deh, nyawa buat author,,,rasanya tak begitu bersemangat melanjutkannya jika tidak ada sepatah dan dua patah kata lalu tiga patah kata kemudia emp-#plakk dari minna..**

**So? Want to repiu?**

**O-ne-ga-I ? 3**

**H2C**

Balasan repiu:

miao-chan2: ceritanya tbc kok, tapi ada tidaknya chap ketiga itu juga masih 50;50 *bletak* makasih dah mau repiu

laila. : Iya, udah jelas banget 'kan bahkan di anime orinya kalau Gaara tuh ada something gitu ama Naru x3

uchiha cucHan clyne : sangkyu for repiu, iya penjelasan tentang Sasu emang cuma sampai chap pertama doang kok. Don't wolii! ,d`

Na Fourthok'og: iya dibuiatnya emang sengaja dibikin Gaara yang tertarik lebih dulu. Makasih repiunya *bow

Aoi LawLight: Adegan cipokannya udah tuh. Meski nggk greget-greget amat Xd

key-kouru : udah dilanjutin. Tapi kalau naik rate...tunggu kondisi 'pasar' dulu ya. Hahaha sangkyu repiunya


	3. Chap 3 : Unusual feeling

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NaruGaa (My fav pair meski selama ini bikin fic SasuNaru u.u)**

**Warning: Yaoi. STAY AWAY IF YOU DON"T LIKE IT! *ngegarong**

**Akan banyak typo karena minim editan.**

**Rate: T **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Huwaaahhh kenapa beliau belum merepiu jugaaa #plakk#**

**Lupakan. Chap tiga meluncuuurrr!**

**Err...aku nggk tau warna mata Gaara itu apa. Pas browsing semuanya pada menjawab beda dengan argumen masing-masing, jadi yah, anggap ja matanya tuh Emerald yah? Lagian tuh mata ama punya Sakura nggk beda-beda amat.==v**

**#Notice Me : Three#**

Ditengah hari yang begitu terik di sebuah Negara. Sebuah tempat yang sangat gersang. Dimana angin siangnya bercampur dengan butiran pasir yang begitu mengganggu. Dan angin malamnya yang membawa kebekuan tak terkira yang mampu mengubur hidup-hidup siapapun yang taklut olehnya.

Tapi, siapa yang mengira tempat seburuk itu ternyata bisa dijadikan wilayah untuk membangun sebuah desa bahkan sebuah negara yang tidak dapat diremehkan keberadaaannya?

Dan layaknya Negara serta desa-desa hebat lainnya, Sunagakure –sebuah desa tersembunyi– di Negara Angin yang begitu diakui kekuatannya oleh seluruh negara Shinobi di muka bumi ini, rupanya tak lepas jua dari masalah-masalah –yang sebenarnya sepele namun begitu sulit untuk diselesaikan– menerjang pion-pion pemerintahan mereka.

Bahkan kali ini akar utama perselisihan dalam rapat rutin di kantor Kazekage hari itu berasal dari sang Godaime Kazekage itu sendiri.

"Gaara-_sama_! Tolong pikirkan sekali lagi soal keputusan Anda ini. Jika sampai pernyataan ini diumumkan ke seluruh desa shinobi, reputasi kita benar-benar bisa dipandang buruk!" pekik seorang anggota rapat yang masih lebih muda mewakili isi hati para tetuah-tetuah lainnya di meja besar itu.

Sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat patung-patung replika raksasa dari keempat Kazekage terdahulu. Dan disanalah, sang Godaime duduk tepat di ujung kaki patung-patung sakral tersebut.

Gaara mendelik ke arah bawahannya yang baru saja bersuara tadi. Membuat yang bersangkutan merinding seketika, mengingat kalau Kazekage di hadapannya ini adalah seorang mantan psikopat yang –mungkin saja– bisa kembali ke sosok dahulunya sewaktu-waktu.

Setelah memberi '_liveglare_' pada pria di sudut meja sana hingga orang tersebut duduk kembali di kursinya, Gaara pun mulai kembali memfokuskan topik pembicaraannya yang tertunda.

Seperti biasa, jemari kedua tangannya ia tutkan di depan wajah terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara kembali.

"Aku tetap akan mengumumkan masalah ini ke seluruh desa." Ujar Gaara membuat semua tamu rapat di ruangan itu tercekat. Suasana hening seketika untuk beberapa saat sebelum Gaara kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Mendengar kalimat itu para tetuah –khususnya yang sudah sangat uzur– akhirnya hanya bisa mengelus-elus dada, bersyukur karena sang Kazekage –yang menurut mereka masih kelewat muda untuk memimpin desa itu– tidak –untuk saat ini mungkin– mengeluarkan keputusan yang akan membuat seluruh uban yang tersisa di kulit kepama mereka rontok mendadak.

Seperti mengeluarkan keputusan untuk menikah dengan si rambut pirang dari desa sebelah misalnya?

"Rapat selesai."

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke Konoha lagi?" tanya Temari saat melihat adik bungsunya nampak berkemas-kemas mengganti baju Kazekage-nya dengan baju 'bepergian'.

Gaara hanya melirik sekilas dan lalu menjawab, "Ya." Sekenanya saja.

Si gadis berkuncir empat yang tengah berdiri di luar kamar sang adik terlihat menghela nafas dan cuma bisa memijit batang hidungnya sambil memasang ekspresi resah.

"Gaara! Kau itu bukan istrinya tau! jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik melulu dari Suna ke Konoha hanya untuk sekedar memastikan Naruto sudah makan atau belum!" seru sang Temari jengah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menghitun sudah berapa kali Kazekage di hadapannya itu pulang balik ke Konoha untuk hal-hal sepele. Apa dia tidak lelah?! Oh, oke, ada Shukaku yang sudah kembali ke tubuh bocah itu, tapi tetap saja 'kan! dia itu seorang pemimpin desa! Bagaimna kalau sampai orang-orang tau dia punya tingkah laku konyol semacam ini?

Gaara yang mendapat teguran telak nan menusuk dari kakaknya itu hanya bisa merinding di tempat tanpa berbalik badan.

Bagaimana bisa Temari tau soal itu? memang sih Gaara tidak bolak-balik ke Konoha secara diam-diam, tapi mengetahui kalau Temari ternyata selama ini mendapatinya melakukan semua kegiatan bolak-balik dari dua desa yang berbeda itu rasanya...sangat memalukan.

Gaara –pemuda yang di usia begitu muda telah berstatus sebagai Kazekage– yang selalu tenang dan berkepala dingin itu sampai mau bergedubrakan ria pulang balik dari Suna ke Konoha nyaris setiap hari hanya untuk –yang katanya Temari– hal konyol seperti memastikan Naruto makan teratur atau tidak itu benar-benar cukup _Out Of Character_ juga kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Aku...tidak masalah dengan itu." ujar Gaara mengarahkan wajahnya ke tembok agar Temari tidak melihat semburat merah yang Gaara yakin mulai mejeng di wajah putihnya.

"Jelas itu masalah!" Temari berkacak pinggang tidak setuju, "Jika sampai tetuah tau kalau sang Kazekage ternyata hobi meninggalkan desanya!"

Gaara nerenung sejenak, "Pastikan mereka tidak tau soal ini. Tidak sebelum aku sendiri yang membeberkannya."

.

.

.

"Wah, Naruto! Kau tampak sehat sekali belakangan ini! Apa kau punya jadwal latihan khusus untuk membugarkan badan?!" seru Lee –pemuda berambut cetakan batok kelapa– pada si pirang yang baru saja pulang dari minimarket dan kebetulan bertemu dengannya di jalan itu.

"Err...tidak juga," jawab Naruto ragu sambil melirik ogah-ogahab pada mahluk serba hijau di sampingnya.

Sebulan belakangan ini Naruto benar-benar menghindari hal-hal yang berbau 'hijau'. Cukup Gaara saja yang membuatnya harus bertemu dan menelan 'benda-benda hijau' yang Gaara sebut makan itu hingga membuat Naruto fobia seperti ini. Ia pun sebenarnya harus buru-buru pulang sekarang, bergegas untuk menyembunyikan mi instan dan makanan serba instan lainnya yang baru ia beli dari minimarker tadi sebelum Gaara datang.

"Rajin-rajinlah makan makanan yang sehat, alis tebal! Kau pasti akan sebugar aku!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan sambil berlari meninggalkan Lee yang menelan mentah-mentah saran darinya dengan semangat berkobar.

'Aku harus buru-buru pulang!' batin Naruto mulai panik tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

Akhirnya setelah menerobos semua jalan pintas yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala dan melompati sebuah atap, Naruto pun sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"HIEEEEEHHHH?! Gaara!"

Teriakan Naruto menggelegar saat itu juga ketika mendapati si rambut merah pembawa gentong pasir rupanya sudah mangkir duluan di rumahnya. 'Tamat sudah! Tidak ada ramen lagi untuk hari ini.' _Inner_ Naruto _down._

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Tidak...Tidak juga," gumam Naruto sambil merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari kunci.

"Kau membawa apa? Boleh aku lihat?"

Dengan pasrah Naruto menyodorkan bungkusan 'harta karun'-nya itu pada Haara yang tiba-tiba penuh rasa ingin tahu bermodus itu begitu saja.

Gaara pun menegok ke dalam kantongan besar tersebut dan lalu mengambil satu mangkuk plastik ramen instan dari dalam sana. Membaca labelnya dengan wajah _innocent _dan lalu bertanya, "Ramen? Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"?!"

Bagai mendapat durian runtuh puting beliung Britama *plakk* wajah Naruto yang tadinya murung semendung-mendungnya tiba-tiba menjadi berseri-seri dan semeriwing! Gaara mau mencoba ramen? Makanan selain sayur mayur? Ya ampun betapa beruntungnya Naruto hari ini!

Melihat _mood _Naruto yang begitu cerah, wajah Gaara segera memanas.

Belakangan ini Gaara merasa Naruto agak kurang senang berada di dekatnya. Ia pun mulai khawatir, apa ada uang salah dengan sikapnya atau apa? Karena itulah melihat Naruto nampak begitu senang seperti ini...dada Gaara entah mengapa menjadi hangat begitu saja.

"Apa mau kutambahkan sambalnya? Semakin pedas semakin yahud loh Gaa-_chan_! Hehehe." Tanya Naruto dari arah dapur. Terlihat begitu senang bahkan sampai bersenandung sambil bersibuk-sibuk ria di sana –meski sebenarnya cuma masak air doang buat nyiram mi instan mereka.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Makanan pedas tidak begitu bagus untuk pencernaan." Sahut Gaara tenang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto balik sambil memasang pose berpikir, "yah, mungkin aku sudah kebal kali, ya? Hehehe."

Cuma perlu menunggu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya semangkuk plastik berisi ramen yang sudah didiamkan terlebih dahulu kini tersaji siap santap di hadapan mereka Naruto dan Gaara. Mengepul-ngepulkan uap dengan aroma yang begitu menggugah selera.

"_Ittadakimasu_!"

_Slurp_

Gaara mulai menyeruput ramennya dengan khidmat sambil dipelototi oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya si merah agak gerah karena terus dipelototi begitu.

"Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Naruto was-was.

Gaara terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Melihat itu wajah Narutokembali sumringah. "Wah, syukurlah~ Lain kali kau harus mencoba ramen di kedai Ichiraku! Disana ramennya yang paling Te O Pe Be Ge Te, deh! Biar aku yang teraktir! Bagaimana?"

Gaara sempat terlihat tertegun mendengar ajakan dari Naruto. Wajahnya dengan canggung ia tundukkan hingga bertatapan dengan mangkuk ramennya. Ia begitu senang. Sangat senang. Apa ajakn Naruto barusan itu bisa disebut kencan?

"Hm." Gumam gaara pelan sambil mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran naruto.

Sementara itu, perasaan naruto sendiri juga hampir sama dengan yang dirasakan Gaara sekarang. Ia begitu senang.

Selama ini, semenjak mereka memutuskan untuk pacaran, kehadiran gaara bagi Naruto benar-benar cukup mengganggu. Naruto merasa terkekang, terutama soal makan. Entah hanya dia saja yang berpikir seperti itu atau tidak, yang jelas Naruto benar-benar benci harus diatur ini itu apalagi mengenai apa yang harus melewati kerongkongannya. Kalau saja Gaara bukan sahabat –yang notabene punya nilai spesial dalam hidupnya–, Naruto pasti sudah memberontak seperti orang kesetanan karena tidak tahan diberi makan sayuran melulu. Dia pikir Naruto itu kambing apa?

Namun sekarang semua rasa kurang senang dan terkekang yang Naruto alami pudar sedikit demi sedikit ketika Gaara menawarkan diri untuk makan ramen bersamanya.

Yah, paling tidak ini akan menjadi awal untuk 'menghangatkan' hubungan mereka.

"Ehehehe," memikirkannya saja sudah begitu menyenangkan.

"Kau mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk cengengesan hingga ramenmu dingin atau apa?" celetuk Gaara membuyarkan _mood_ indah Naruto yang lagi membayangkan gaara mulai besok tidak lagi membawakannya dedaunan hijau melainkan ramen dengan ekstra daging babi yang nikmat dalam mangkuk besar! *Q*

_Hup_

Gaara tiba-tiba menyerobot ramen milik Naruto karena si pemilik malah kembali melanjutkan lamunannya.

Namun insting kuat Naruto –soal ramen– langsung menyadarkan si pirang dan kemudian berteriak, "HUWAAAH! Curang! Itu bagianku, Gaara!" tepis si bocah 'rubah' sengit dan langsung menyambar mangkuk ramennya dari tangan Gaara.

"Teruslah melamun, kau tidak akan mendapat jatah."

"Weekkk!"

.

.

.

"Sudah akan kembali, ya?' tanya Naruto pada gaara yang tengah beres-beres, kembali memikul gentong pasirnya yang besar itu bak mbak-mbak penjual jamu (?)

"Hm, Iya." Sahut Gaara, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan Suna. Lagipula sudah hampir senja. Nah, aku pergi, Naruto." Sambungnya lalu berbalik badan dan, '_BRUKK' _tak sengaja menabrak meja kecil berlaci di ruangan itu hingga buku-buku lebar –yang nampaknya memang tidak dimasukkan dengan benar dan malah hanya diselipkan di salah satu laci meja itu– berjatuhan ke lantai, tepat di ujung kaki Gaara.

Dengan agak penasaran Gaara pun memungut benda itu lalu memperhatikan sampul buku –yang ternyata adalah majalan itu– lekat-lekat.

Sebuah majalan dengan sampul penuh dengan warna-warna cerah yang tersusun epic disekeliling potret seorang wanita cantik berbusana minim dengan pose yang akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung berteriak "Ih, WOW!"

"GYAAAAHHHHH! Berikan padaku!" teriak si _blonde _tiba-tiba dari belakang dan dengan paniknya langsung menyerobot bak banteng ngamuk majalah itu dari tengan Gaara sekaligus mencomot majalah lainnya yang masih berserakan di lantai.

"Huh?" Gaara cengo melihat majalan yang baru saja akan dibukanya tiba-tiba menghilang dari tangannya. Ia pun berbalik badan dan menatap si empunya majalah 'Ih WOW!' itu dengan tatapan kecut. "Kenapa? Aku juga mau melihatnya."

"Ti-Tidak! Ini majalah khusus pria-_ttebayo_!"

"Heh?" maksud lo? Gaara 'kan juga pria?

"Err...maksudku...kau..eh...pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh melihat yang beginian!" seru Naruto

"Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku juga melihatnya?"

"Pokoknya tidak!"

"Berikan padaku, Naruto. Biar aku melihatnya!"

"Sudah kubilang TIDAK!"

_Syuut syuut syuut_

Segera pasir-pasir Gaara membentuk sulur0sulur panjang dan mencomot semua majalan di tangan Naruto satu per satu sebelum si pirang bertindak mencegahnya. Semua majalah itu pun Gaara tumpuk menjadi satu di atas telapak tangannya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan wajah kesal, "Semuanya kusita." Ujar Gaara dingin.

"EEKKKKKKK?!" wajah Naruto membiru, tidak terima. Dia tidak terima kalau harus dikekang lagi! tidak untuk 'hiburannya' yang satu itu.

"Kembalikan, Gaara!"

"Tidak" tepis Gaara lugas.

"KEMBALIKAN!" teriak sang Uzumaki mulai kesal.

"Tidak! mulai hari ini kau tidak boleh membaca majalah-majalah seperti ini lagi!" bukannya Gaara tidak tau kalau majalah itu berisi hal-hal mesum, tapi justru karena ia tau hal seperti itu tidak baik, makanya ia tidak ingin Naruto bergelut dalam hal itu lagi.

"Mana bisa seperti itu?! kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengatur hal-hal privasi orang lain begitu saja! Kau pikir dirimu ini siapa?!"

_JLEB_

Mata Gaara membelalak. Pukulan telak ke ulu hatinya membuat ia tidak bisa membalas kalimat terakhir Naruto barusan.

'Kau pikir dirimu ini siapa?'

Pertanyaan itu...Bagaimana Gaara menjawabnya?

Kekasih?

Terlalu gegabah jika Gaara menjawab kekasih.

Mereka memang memutuskan untuk pacaran, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak memaksa Naruto untuk mencintainya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa Naruto sejauh itu. bagaimana pun juga alasan awal mereka memilih untuk pacaran bukan karena mereka saling mencintai. Jadi jika ditanya Gaara siapanya Naruto, jawabannya adalah...

"Maaf." Gaara menyodorkan kembali majalah-majalah itu kepada pemiliknya sambil menundukkan tatapannya ke lantai. Mata bewarna kehijauan miliknya sudah mulai panas. Ia harus segera beranjak dari sana sebelum ada butiran bening yang jatuh ke lantai dipan apartemen Naruto dan membuat semuanya semakin serba salah, "Kau benar, Naruto, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak berhak mengaturmu dengan seenaknya...aku hanya...ukh," 'Sial!' umpat Gaara dalam hati saat tenggorokannya tercekat akibat luapan emosi yang ditahannya sedari tadi. "Aku permisi!" seru Gaara akhirnya dan langsung kabur dari sana. Membiarkan pintu apartemen Naruto terbuka di belakangnya lebar-lebar dan membuat pemiliknya termangu tak percaya sambil menatap punggung sang Kazekage itu menjauh dari rumah itu.

"_Chikusso_! Apa yang sudah kukatakan?!" umpatan-umpatan kesal yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri meluncur dari bibir Naruto. Dijambaknya surai pirang miliknya itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Gaara. Ia lalu melempar semua majalah di tangannya dan melompat keluar untuk mengejar pemuda merah di depan sana.

"GAARA!" yang dipanggil hanya terkejut sedikit saat menyadari kalau Naruto ternyata mengikutinya. Tapi ia terus berlari tanpa berbalik sedikit pun, mempercepat pijakan dan lompatannya di antara atap penduduk desa Konoha agar angin yang berhembus berlawanan arah dengannya bisa menghapus bulir air mata yang memenuhi sudut-sudut matanya tanpa ia harus menggunakan tangannya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto sampai membaca gerakannya kalau ia tengah menghapus air matanya.

_TEP_

"Gaara, tunggu!" tahan Naruto.

Langkah sang Kazekage terhenti di sebuah atap besar bewarna merah yang cukup panjang di tengah-tengah desa.

Lima atap ke selatan dari rumah itu, sebuah mata beriris gelap nampak tengah memperhatikan situasi.

_Déjà vu_?

"Kenapa kau menyusul?" tanya Gaara setenang mungkin. Meski jantungnya sudah berdetak abnormal tak karuan hingga terasa begitu perih.

Maafkan aku, Gaara. Tidak seharusnya tadi aku berbicara seperti itu." ujar Naruto terlihat begitu merasa bersalah. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Gaara namun segera ditepis.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Aku yang sudah berlaku seenaknya dengan mengatur banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya kucampuri. Aku tidak-,"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan itu!"

"Eh?"

Iris hijau Gaara menatap _sapphire_ milik Naruto yang kini menyorotnya intens dalam jarak beberapa meter.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, sungguh. Memang sangat menyebalkan awalnya ketika kau mengatur banyak hal tentang cara hidupku selama ini. Aku merasa asing dengan hal-hal seperti 'ada seseorang yang membangunkanku di pagi hari lalu menyantap makanan tertentu yang sudah disediakan di meja' atau sesuatu tentang 'batasan-batasan apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilihat atau dilakukan yang diatur oleh orang lain'. Jujur aku merasa kurang begitu suka dan jadi jengah dengan semua itu. Tapi...," Naruto melangkah lebih dekat, "Bukannya keluarga memang seperti itu, ya? Kau yang lebih tau soal itu. jadi aku tidak bisa protes banyak." Senyuman lima jari mengembang di wajah tan bergaris bocah Uzumaki tersebut, memancarkan kehangatan yang begitu berkarisma dan juga penuh...cinta.

_Blush_

"Umm...kurang lebih seperti itu," ujar Gaara kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Kali ini yang terasa panas adalah kedua pipinya! _Oh God!_ Apa yang dibicarakan si pirang ini? Keluarga? Gaara memberinya contoh arti sebuah keluarga? Apa itu sebuah pinangan?

"A-Aku pulang...!" seru si rambut merah bertato kanji 'Ai' itu namun segera di tepis oleh Naruto dengan menahan lengan kirinya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau memaafkanku atau tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu, Naruto. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau harus memaafkanku dulu sebelum pulang ke Suna! Aku tidak akan tenang sebelum kau memaafkanku!" pekik Naruto kali menahan kedua lengan Gaara erat-erat, membuat sang Kazekage gelagapan. Bingung bagaimana ia harus menyembunyikan wajah gugupnya saat Naruto berada sedekat itu dengannya.

Tingkah Gaara yang nampak tidak tenang dengan menoleh kesana kemari sambil terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang indah itu entah mengapa terlihat begitu manis di mata Uzumaki Naruto.

Gerak-gerik Gaara sangat menggemaskan. Bagi Naruto, Gaara itu sosok yang selalu tenang dan dingin, makanya ketika tiba-tiba melihat sikap kikuk Kazekage muda itu seperti sekarang, rasanya Naruto ingin sedikit berbuat jahil.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Naru-,"

"–Gaara,"

"Hmp?"

Iris _Emerald_ milik Gaara membelalak terkejut saat sebuah sentuhan lembut dari bibir Naruto mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

"Mmh, Naruto!" protes Gaara saat Naruto melepas ciumannya namun segera kembali dikunci dengan ciuman baru yang lebih 'berminat'. "Mmh..!" lagi-lagi Gaara merasa suhu tubuhnya naik dan turun drastis dalam waktu nyaris bersamaan saat menerima sentuhan itu.

Ketika dirasakannya Gaara mencengkram jaket kesayangannya, Naruto pun semakin mendorong wajahnya untuk mencium Gaara lebih dalam. Masih tidak ada perlawanan dari Gaara, Naruto lalu memiringkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menggamit bibir mungil sang Kazekage hingga ia mendesah tertahan, "Nnghh!"

Cukup lama Naruto melakukan kegiatan menggamit-gamit bibir Gaara dengan mulutnya sampai ia sendiri lupa kalau yang diciumnya itu laki-laki.

"Naruto...hahh...cukup!" tepis Gaara akhirnya dengan mendorong dagu Naruto menjauh darinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan nafas lebih dari ini.

Kalau saja ia tetap membiarkan Naruto terus-terusan menggamit bibirnya seperti itu, Gaara tidak yakin apa ia bisa berpikiran jernih selama pulang ke Suna nantinya.

Naruto sendiri setelah ditepis oleh gaara langsung saja seperti orang yang habis diguyur air pagi-pagi buta di atas tempat tidur. Panik, gelagapan, dan _OH MY! _Malu!

"Ga-Ga-Ga...Gaa-_chan_...aku...aku...aku minta maaf! GAAH! _Hontoni gomenasai-ttebayo_!" teriak Naruto membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat bahkan sampai sujud-sujud di hadapan si pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut.

Sementara Gaara sendiri hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengelap bibirnya yang memerah itu dengan salah satu jemari tangannya secara diam-diam. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya Naruto menjilatinya tadi!

Wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan panas lebih dari sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai kalau Naruto tidak memperhatikan dengan baik, dia pasti tidak akan bisa membedakan mana rambut dan mana wajah Gaara sekarang.

Suasana hening yang canggung mengepung di atmosfir sekeliling kedua pemuda itu dan nampaknya belum akan menguap dengan cepat jika salah satu diantara mereka tidak segera membuka percakapan.

Naruto grogi setengah mati karena sadar telah mencium Gaara untuk kedua kalinya. Gaara yang laki-laki. Sahabat yang sudah ditolaknya karena dia laki-laki. Yang membuatnya merana karena harus pacaran dengan laki-laki. Dan demi _Kami-sama_ di Surga! Kenapa Gaara yang seorang laki-laki itu bisa punya bibir yang begitu lembut?! 'Aarghhh!' sungguh sebuah perkara yang bisa membuat otak seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang penuh dengan hal-hal mesum cuma untuk wanita itu jadi terpecah belah bagai pot bunga yang diinjak ayahnya Choji!

"Aku harus segera pulang ke Suna, Naruto."

"Ehk?! Jangan!" pekik Naruto spontan namun kemudian sadar kalau ia tidak punya alasan logis untuk melarang Kazekage itu kembali ke desanya.

Gaara pun terlihat terkejut dan bingung dilarang-larang begitu. "Naruto?"

"Err...aku cuma mau bilang kalau erm...," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil melirik rerumputan yang tumbuh di bawah sana, jauh dari atap tempatnya berada. Kebingungan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Erm...mulai besok, ...kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot berkunjung ke Konoha, Gaara." Ujar Naruto.

Meski kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada datar, Gaara tetap merasa janggal dengan hal itu. Rasanya ia seperti ditolak untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto tidak ingin ia datang lagi ke Konoha? Kenapa? Apa dia benar-benar sebegitu mengganggunya?

"Karena rasanya tidak adil juga, jika yang berkunjung hanya kau saja. Aku janji, lain kali aku yang akan ke Suna untuk mengunjungimu, Hehe."

Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Perasaan hangat itu kembali menjalar di dada hingga ke wajahnya, ia pun hanya bisa mengangguk satu kali lalu melangkah mendekati Naruto, menjinjit sedikit untuk memberi sebuah kecupan singkat untuk Naruto dengan canggung lalu beranjak pulang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang membeku di tempat.

Perlahan ketika Gaara semakin menjauh di belakangnya, jemari Naruto bergerak ke atas, menyentuh bibirnya. Bagian yang baru saja dikecup Gaara, lalu tangan satunya ikut bergerak memegang telinganya untuk memastikan kalau tadi Gaara sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi,

"Aku pulang dulu. _Arigatou,_ Naruto."

,

,

,

"Yoh! Naruto, kau datang tepat waktu, ya?" sambut pria berambut perak dengan masker –yang sangat ganjil muncul tanpa terlambat pagi itu– pada muridnya yang tengah melangkah memasuki lapangan hijau luas tempat latihan rutin mereka biasa berlangsung,

"Siap untuk latihan hari ini, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Yamato yang akan ikut mejadi mentor untuk Naruto hari itu.

"Yamato-_taicho_, hari ini aku tidak akan menyerah!" seru Naruto dengan penuh semangat sambill mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Yup. Baguslah!" sahut Kakashi, "Tapi sebelum itu ada yang ingin aku tanyakan terlebih dahulu padamu."

"Huh? _Nan-dattebayo _?"

"Ehem!" Kakashi berdehem, "Begini, aku mengerti kalau kau sudah cukup dewasa sekarang dan sudah sepatutnya tau dan memiliki hal-hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh dirimu saat masih kanak-kanak dulu. Meski begitu, Naruto, kadang ada pula hal-hal tertentu yang memang belum saatnya atau mungkin harus kau pikirkan matang-matang terlebih dahulu sebelum kau-,"

"AARRGGHHH! APAAN SEEHHH?! Aku tidak mengerti! Bisakah kau sederhanakan saja, Kakashi-_sensei_?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bergerutu, 'Padahal aku belum selesai ngomong,' dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, _senpai_. Hal-hal rumit memang bukan bidangnya Naruto 'kan?" hibur Yamato.

"Yah baiklah. Kita langsung pada intinya saja." Kakashi menatap Naruto lurus, "Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Kazekage Gaara, Naruto?"

_Dziingg_

Pertanyaan itu...

"Apa kalian hanya sahabat saja?"

Naruto mengangguk patah-patah ala robot dengan mulut terkunci rapat dan wajah pucat pasi.

Pertanyaan itu...

"Hanya sahabat saja? Kalau begitu apa hubungan 'persahabatan' itu bagimu juga berati kalau boleh mencium sahabatmu? Yah, mengingat kau dan Sasuke juga...,"

_WHAAAT_?!

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI_! DIMANA KAU MELIHATNYAA?!" naruto panik bukan kepalang. Sejauh yang Naruto ingat, orang-orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Gaara hanyalah para tetuah dari Konoha dan Suna. Juga Shikamaru dan kedua saudara Gaara.

Jika berita itu sampai pada gurunya yang satu ini berarti...dia melihatnya langsung?!

"Tidak kusangka hubungan persahabatanmu denga Gaara-_kun _semesra itu."

"Seperti hubungan Kakashi-_senpai_ dengan Umino Iruka," celetuk Yamato asal yang kemudian dihadiahi 'sikut linggis' oleh Kakashi.

.

Disisi lain, tepatnya di desa Sunagakure yang sangat jauh dari sana, Gaara seolah mendapat firasat yang kurang begitu bagus ketika Temari datang mengeruk pintu kantornya dan berkata saudara nenek Chiyo –yang merupakan tetuah senior di desanya itu– ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya.

.

.

Jadi kau membenarkannya, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi cuek.

"TIDAK! Itu tidak benar! Aku dan Gaara tidak seperti itu!" tepis Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau baru saja membenarkannya, Naruto." Ujar sang guru.

Yamato hanya bisa menepuk dahi melihat kecerobohan muridnya yang satu itu. jelas-jelas tadi dia teriak 'Dimana kau melihatnya?!'

Itu sudah jelas banget membuktikan kalau dia memang benar mencium sang Kazekage. Merasa dipojokkan dan tak berdaya serta tak sanggup lagi berkutik, Naruto pun akhirnya mengakui semua perbuatannya bak narapidana di depan meja hijau.

Kakashi mulai serius kali ini setelah mendengar semua penuturan Naruto dari awal hingga akhir. Mulai dari tuduhan para tetuah mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke hingga statusnya bersama Gaara saat ini.

"Ada satu hal yang perlu kita bicarakan serius mengenai ini, Naruto." Ujar Kakashi lalu mengajak Naruto dan juga Yamato untuk berteduh di bawah pohon sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Naruto penasaran setengah mati sambil duduk bersila di antara akar-akar pohon.

"Aku ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kakashi, "Apa kau masih berniat menjadi Hokage?"

.

.

Gaara memasuki sebuah ruangan yang seudah ditentukan dengan hati-hati lalu mulai duduk di sebuah kursi memanjang yang tersedia di sana. Menatap ke iris mata pria kurus keriput yang matanya nyaris tak nampak itu lekat-lekat kemudian mengalihkan iris matanya ke sosok yang ada di samping pria tua itu. Apanya yang empat mata?

"Aku butuh penasehat juga saat berbicara, Kazekage-_sama_." Tukas si pria tua yang memanggil Gaara ke ruangan itu ketika melihat sebuah tanda tanya tersirat dari sorot mata sang Godaime.

"Kau pasti tau alasan kami memintamu berbincang-bincang," ujar kakek tua bungkuk yang mejadi penasihat saudara almarhum nenek Chiyo itu.

"Hm." Gumam Gaara.

"Kenapa harus dengan Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara-_sama_? Bukankah kau tau sendiri bagaimana bocah itu dan cita-citanya?"

"..."

"Kenapa harus dia?"

Gaara mengetatkan gerahamnya mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu, "Pertanyaan kalian itu. Benar-benar bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Kalian bertanya kenapa harus dengan Uzumaki Naruto? Kedengarannya jadi seperti kalau kalian berpikir jatuh cinta dan jodoh itu bisa dibuat dengan seenaknya dan bisa memilah-milah orang sesuai norma dan aturan yang berlaku." Tukas Gaara, "Aku mungkin tidak begitu banyak pengalaman dengan masalah yang satu itu, tapi, satu hal yang aku tau. Cinta itu tidak dapat diatur."

.

.

.

"Tentu saja-_ttebayo_! Kakashi-_sensei _ini ngomong apa seh?!" ujar Naruto bingung.

Kakashi nampak merenung sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Naruto kau itu sebentar lagi akan men-,"

"-Kakashi _sensei_! Yamato _taicho_! Naruto!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan yang nampak di sengaja itu.

"Sai?" seru Naruto.

Si muka datar layaknya papan itu tersenyum dan mengangkat sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangannya, "Aku membawakan bekal. Apa itu ide bagus?" tanyanya.

"Hahh!" Kakashi mengehela nafas. Anggota Anbu –meski Kakashi tidak tau sedang bertugas atau pura-pura sedang tidak bertugas– datang menginterupsi, ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk memberitahu Naruto lebih banyak hal yang sebenarnya belum boleh diketahuinya sekarang di hadapan anggota squad khusus yang hanya menerima perintah dari Hokage itu, begitu saja. "Yah, lain kali saja Naruto."

"HEHH?!"

"Hari ini yang menjadi mentormu hanya Yamato _taicho _ saja. Selamat berjuang, ya? _Bye-bye!_" dan Kakashi pun menghilang menjadi dedaunan.

.

.

.

Kakak almarhum nenek Chiyo nampak saling berdiskusi singkat dengan panasehatnya sementara Gaara masih menunggu keputusan mereka.

Lalu setelah bersepakat, salah satu dari mereka pun bersuara, "Kami rasa, hubungan kalian itu masih bisa dilanjutkan,Gaara _sama,_ hanya saja dengan satu syarat," Gaara menatap antusias dan memasang telinganya lebar-lebar untuk kalimat yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari bibir kering itu,

"Dengan satu syarat, yaitu hanya ada satu diantara kalian berdua yang boleh menjadi pemimpin desa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe(?)***

**Yosh, yang ini juga udah selesai. Anon mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih yang udah mau repiu fic ini. Namun sekaligus mau minta maaf yang tak kalah banyaknya karena nggk bisa bales satu-satu repiu minna u_u**

aku ngantuk. Besok err...*lirik jam* maksudku ntar musti masuk kuliah. Jaa~

**Still mind to review?  
onegai?**


	4. Chap 4 : AGH! Dammit, I almost did it!

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: Naru(seme)XGaa(uke)**

**Warning: Yaoi. Bad kosakata. Penempatan huruf yg salah. Errm...udah mulai menyerobot ke M, jadi bagi yang 'alergi' diharap mundur sepuluh langka.**

**Rate: T **_**desu**_**! Will become **M **for '**M**ungkin' #plakk**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Hapiy bedday Gaaara-sama~! , moga ama Nalu makin langgeng dan engkau kan terus memuja 'hero'mu itu sepanjang masaaaa! XD**

**#Notice Me : Four#**

"Fokus, Naruto!" perintah sebuah suara berat dari ujung lapangan.

"URRRRGGHHHHH!" sang pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto itu nampak tengah berkosentrasi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia berdiri dengan kaki melebarnya yang ia tekukkan sedikit. Kedua telapak tangannya ia hadapkan ke arah langit dan geraman terus saja menggema seiring tebalnya cakra jingga kemerahan menyelubungi tubuhnya.

_Syuut_

Gelembung cakra bewarna jingga yang membungkus tubuh Naruto menyusut drastis. "CK! ARGH!" erangnya frustasi.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kau harus tenang dan fokus, Naruto. Berusahalah untuk menghemat cakramu dan menggunakannya seperlunya saja, kau tau, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan bertarung dengan cara menggunakan cakra besar untuk serangan kuat di awal pertarungan." Sahut pemuda di ujung lapangan itu lagi kali ini sambil medekati Naruto.

Helaian rambut merahnya yang tidak begitu pendek dikibaskan oleh angin yang ikut membawa potongan-potongan dedaunan di tempat itu. Matahari yang terik membuat kulit putihnya nampak semakin kontras dengan pakaian serba merah dan hitam yang ia gunakan.

"Nah," ujar pemuda itu, "Ulangi sekali lagi." sambungnya sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di atas rerumputan dengan iris hijau lautnya –remeh.

Sang pemuda berwajah tan dengan garis di pipi mendelik kesal, "Yamato _taicho_, tolong hentikan ini!" pekiknya sinis.

"Hm?"

"Aku bilang hentikan! Ini tidak lucu!"

"..."

"Arrghhh...! Bisakah kau berhenti melatihku dengan wujud Gaara?!" teriak Naruto dan langsung berdiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kesal pada pemuda berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Pria yang kena 'semburan' itu pun akhirnya hanya menghela nafas lalu membuat segel di tangannya dan _poff_ kembali ke wujud aslinya, "Haahh...padahal kupikir ini ide bagus, Naruto-_kun_, dengan menjadi Gaara-_kun_ saat mengawasimu kau akan lebih termotivasi, yah...berhubung kau dan Gaara-_kun _itu adalah...,"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!" protes Naruto. Wajahnya penuh dengan kedutan kekesalan yang dialamatkan sepenuhnya pada kaptennya yang ngaco itu. Memangnya apa hubungannya juga? Tidak akan berpengaruh tau! Naruto dan Gaara 'kan cuma pura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih!

Err...tapi...kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, yah, mungkin ada sedikit pengaruhnya juga seh...diawasi oleh sahabat yang sudah lebih dulu mejadi kage ketimbang dirinya, Naruto rasa itu akan bisa memberinya semangat untuk lebih giat berlatih jutsu-jutsu baru atau...err, untuk saat ini fokus pada latihan 'mengefisiensikan penggunaan cakra yang baik dan benar'.

Naruto memandang langit, awan-awan putih yang bergerak tenang membuat suasana hatinya lebih tentram dan jadi ingin merenung di tengah latihan siangnya yang panas ini. 'Hmm..,' gumamnya dalam hati. Saat seperti ini biasanya Gaara sudah ada di apartemennya dan menyediakan makan siang untuk Naruto saat jam istirahat dari latihan diumumkan oleh kapten Yamato maupun guru Kakashi. Tapi...belakangan ini, mungkin sudah hampir sebulan rutinitas itu berhenti. Gaara sudah tidak pernah lagi...ng.

Heh?

"Hm? Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya kapten Yamato heran saat ekspresi Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manyun dan terlihat seperti sedang mendapat ilham atau baru mengingat sesuatu.

"HEEEHHH?!" teriakan si bocah pirang pun tiba-tiba membahana.

"A-Ada apa?" pekik kapten Yamato kaget –takut kalau-kalau Kyuubi ngamuk tiba-tiba. Tapi kekhawatirannya hilang saat ia tidak melihat perubahan apapun pada tubuh Naruto, _sapphire _itu pun juga tidak berubah menjadi _ruby_.

"Yamato _taicho_! Aku harus pergi!"

"Heh? Tapi latihannya belum selesai, Naruto!"

"Besok sajalah, _Taicho_! Ini darurat! _Please_ deh!"

"Darurat apanya? Memang kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke Sunagakure! Aku sudah janji pada Gaara untuk mengunjunginya, bisakah kita tunda latihannya hari ini? Aku mohoooonn!" pintanya dengan wajah _puppy fox eye._

Merasa kalau wajah memohon Naruto terlalu mengerikan dan nggak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali, Yamato pun mengijinkan muridnya itu libur hari ini. Dan setelah itu tanpa menunggu aba-aba apapun lagi Naruto pun langsung melompat keluar lapangan dan berlari di tengah-tengah desa sambil terus berpikir keras.

Apa ia harus membawa sesuatu sebagai buah tangan? Gaara sangat sering ke Konoha sambil membawakannya 'makanan', masa iya Naruto tidak membawa apapun sebagai hadiah saat berkunjung ke Suna?

Tapi bawa apa? Apa yang Gaara sukai dan bisa di dapatkan di Konoha? Ermm...

.

"Ramen Ichiraku!" pekik Naruto dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk angkasa. Segera saja ia mengarahkan kaki-kakinya yang masih dalam keadaan berlari itu menuju kedai favoritnya.

Suasana desa Konoha di siang hari ramai seperti biasanya. Beberapa pedagang dan pejalan kaki sesekali menegur Naruto dan melambaikan tangan mereka yang kemudian disahut dengan gembira oleh si pirang. Alangkah tenangnya desa itu. Dan betapa bahagianya Naruto karena akhirnya ia diakui oleh penduduk desa yang dulunya begitu membenci dirinya karena siluman rubah yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Tapi yah, itu masa lalu. Semuanya sudah berubah. Impian-impian Naruto satu per satu mulai terlihat 'berbunga'. Mulai dari keinginannya untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat, diakui warga desa, memiliki banyak teman dan sebentar lagi dia mungkin akan menjadi Hokage.

"Ehehehe," memikirkan kalau ninja hebat sepertinya sudah pasti bakalan di pilih menjadi Hokage membuat kepala Naruto jadi 'mengembang' dan _mood-_baiknya melambung seketika.

"Naruto _niichan_!"

"Huh?" panggilan familiar itu membuat Naruto menghentikan lajunya dan berbalik seketika.

"_Purin purin no jutsu_!"

_BOOFF_

Ketika Naruto berbalik, dua wanita _sexy_ nan bohay dengan pakaian serba minim tengah lengket berpelukan sambil menoel-noel pipi satu sama lain nampak tengah memasang wajah menggoda yang dialuni musik pendukung –yang muncul entah dari mana– lalu memanggilnya manja, "Ahh~ Naruto _niichan,_ nyaann~"

Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk kedua wanita itu menunggu reaksi dari pemuda pirang yang tengah mereka godai tapi,

_*double jitaked*_

"AWWW! SAKIITT!"

Yang mereka dapatkan justru sebuah benjolan tepat di ubun-ubun.

Konohamaru yang sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya itu kini meraung-raung di tengah jalanan yang kosong sambil terus mengusap-usap kepalanya. "_Ita-ta-ittai.._!" sunggutnya berlarut-larut. Jitakan yang satu itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Ini pertama kalinya ia dijitak karena menunjukkan _sexy no jutsu_ andalan mereka berdua. Apa jutsu yang tadi segitu buruknya? Tapi, tanpa jitakan juga bisa 'kan?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BODOH?! Di tempat umum begini! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?!" cercah Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

"Hah? Naruto _niichan_? Kau ini ngomong apa? Biasanya juga tidak masalah 'kan?" sengit Konohamaru tak mau kalah.

"Apanya yang tidak masalah?! Urrgghh kau ini...!" geram si pirang lalu menggamit leher cucu Hokage ketiga itu ke ketiaknya dan menggilas ubun-ubunnya yang sudah nyeri dengan kepalan tangannya –jengkel.

"AMPUUNN NARUTO _NIICHAAN_!"

"Huh!" Naruto pun melepaskan 'siksaannya' dan membiarkan Konohamaru sesegukan kesal di depannya.

Merasa tidak terima, Konohamaru lalu berniat melakukan aksinya lagi. Ia pun membuat segel lagi menggunakan kedua tangannya dan,

_BOOFF_

"Nnnh...Naruto...," suara berat dari bibir kecil merah muda itu sontak membuat Naruto mematung. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya dan entah dengan alasan apa ia tiba-tiba merasa..

'Tu-Tunggu dulu...suara ini...,' pikir Naruto membalikkan wajahnya perlahan untuk melihat sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan nada menggoda itu.

Mata hijau laut itu menatapnya sayu, bibirnya yang mungil sedikit membentuk huruf 'o' dengan indahnya dan pipinya memerah sangat manis.

"Naruto...mm...," sosok itu kembali menggumamkan namanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjukknya di bawah bibir dan mengerling manja pada Naruto. Tenggorokan Naruto serasa kering mendadak. Rambut merah itu...kulit putih yang indah itu...baju yang ia pakai juga, tidak salah lagi..tidak salah lagi, dia...,

"...Ga-...Ga-Gaara...?" sahut Naruto tak percaya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah tidak diragukan lagi adalah Gaara! Tapi...posenya itu..begitu sexy dan menggoda, sungguh mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Kazekage Gaara di siang bolong begini!

Berkali-kali Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Kenapa dia malah terpaku dengan tontonan beginian, sih?! Heran deh!

Dan lagi sudah jelas tidak mungkin Gaara akan berpose 'menggoda' begitu 'kan! Naruto ingin sekali menjitak 'bayangan' itu sekali lagi tapi, ugh, Gaara...mana bisa ia menjitak sosok manis itu. ARGH!

_BOOFF_

Melihat kegundahan hati pemuda yang menjadi acuannya selama ini itu, Konohamaru akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah dan kembali ke wujud aslinya. Daripada ntar Naruto tiba-tiba mimisan mendadak? Kan tidak lucu tuh kalau tiba-tiba ada berita kalau Manusia mesum pembuat onar nomor satu dari Konoha tewas kehabisan darah ditengah hari yang sangat terik.

"Heheh!" Konohamaru tertawa merendahkan, "Ternyata Naruto _niichan _suka yang seperti itu rupanya?"

"Huh? Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak seperti 'itu'! Aku hanya syok tau! Syok! S-y-o-k!" timpal Naruto, berlagak sombong dengan kata keren baru yang bisa diucapkannya dengan benar. 'Syok'.

"Syok?" tanya Konohamaru memicingkan mata pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Apanya yang syok? Jelas-jelas tadi yang menguar dari wajah Naruto adalah wajah mesum yang biasanya –dan seharusnya– ditunjukkan hanya pada wanita seksi. Dasar.

"Iya! Apa maksudmu dengan berubah menjadi Gaara begitu? Apa kau mau dikejar dan dikebiri oleh para Anbu dari Suna kalau sampai melecehkan Kazekagenya seperti itu?!" pekik Naruto.

"Cuih!" Cibir Konohamaru dengan wajah meledek.

"Kenapa kau harus jadi Gaara hah?!" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, mulai penasaran. Apa mungkin...hubungan (pura-puranya) sudah menyebar?

"Um...," mata gelap bocah dihadapan Naruto menunduk, "Itu karena aku sering melihat Gaara-_san_ muncul di Konoha dan menuju apartemen Naruto _niichan,_ jadi yah, iseng-iseng saja berubah menjadi dia." Tukasnya jujur.

Naruto sedikit tertegun mendengar jawaban itu. Ia pikir memang tidak mungkin sih kalau sampai menyebar. Itu 'kan informasi rahasia –menurutnya.

"Hah! Ya, sudahlah. Aku buru-buru. Maaf yang tadi, ya, Konohamaru!" serunya dan lalu mengacak lembut rambut kecoklatan bocah genin itu lalu pergi. Segera menuju Ichiraku ramen sebelum hambatan lain menghadangnya lagi.

.

.

.

_Sunagakure._

"Sudah berapa lama dia seperti itu?" tanya seorang pria dengan 'coretan' ungu di wajahnya pada gadis berkuncir empat yang tengah menjadi partnernya mengintip sang adik dari celah pintu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu itu.

"Entahlah...mungkin sebulan," jawab Temari serius.

"Belakangan ini dia tidak ke Konoha lagi, 'kan?"

"Apa mungkin dia dan Naruto sedang bertengkar?" timpal Temari dengan pertanyaan lain yang entah mereka tujukan pada siapa.

Tidak mempedulikan aura 'aneh' dari depan pintu kantornya, sang Kazekage kembali mencomot satu lagi tumpukan berkas yang ada di sudut mejanya untuk ia kerjakan selanjutnya.

"Gaara!" seru Temari akhirnya menyerobot masuk ketika sang adik baru saja akan melanjutkan kerjaannya. "Sudah cukup!" tepisnya dan langsung menarik berkas yang ada di tangan Gaara, "Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaanmu."

Kankurou memasuki ruangan dan itu tidak banyak merubah mimik wajah Gaara yang datar. Iris hijau laut miliknya kembali melirik ke arah kakak perempuannya yang tengah memegangi kerjaannya dan masih kukuh untuk tidak melepasnya. "Berikan padaku, Temari." Perintahnya tanpa ada nada mengintimidasi. Hanya datar, tanpa paksaan.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya untuk besok. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lagian ini kerjaan untuk dua hari kedepan, Gaara!"

"Diselesaikan lebih cepat lebih baik," tukas Gaara dengan masih mengulurkan tangannya –meminta berkas-berkasnya kembali.

"Untuk apa begitu terburu-buru? Agar kau punya waktu senggang untuk, Naruto, begitu?"

"Huh?" serasa mendapat petir dadakan di otaknya, Gaara tercekat. Wajahnya memanas dengan begitu cepat dengan tidak wajar.

Waktu senggang untuk Naruto? Ia tidak...ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai disitu. Tapi...itu ide yang bagus juga sih..

Gaara mengerlingkan matanya ke samping. Diam dan tidak berniat membantah perkataan Temari sama sekali.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Huh? Dan kau akan kembali bekerja?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin sendiri, sebentar saja." Ujarnya.

Temari memandang Kankurou –meminta pendapat– dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh adik pertamanya itu –pertanda mereka harus mengikuti permintaan Gaara kali ini.

.

.

.

"ACK! Isshh! Hampir saja!" pekik Naruto saat ia nyaris menumpahkan kotak kayu berisi ramen yang ia bawa sambil melompati dahan-dahan pepohonan dengan cepat.

Setelah melompati tinggi beberapa pohon terakhir, kakinya pun berpijak pada dataran berpasir yang sangat tebal kemudian segera kembali berlari cepat. Ia harus segera sampai di Suna. Benar-benar deh, bagaimana bisa ia lupa janjinya pada Gaara selama hampir sebulan? Argh, Gaara pasti akan marah padanya nanti!

.

.

.

"Haa...," Gaara yang hari itu menggunakan baju Kazekage miliknya menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursi, menghela nafas dan mulai melirik langit-langit kantor Kazekage itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sudah berapa hari ia bekerja nyaris _non stop_? Membiarkan pekerjaannya yang jarang menumpuk itu habis-habisan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya? Mengalihkannya dari Naruto dan janji yang ia buat padanya?

"_Karena rasanya tidak adil juga, jika yang berkunjung hanya kau saja. Aku janji, lain kali aku yang akan ke Suna untuk mengunjungimu, Hehe."_

"Hhaa...," Gaara menghela nafas lagi, kali ini terdengar samar. Seharusnya ia tidak begitu mengambil hati tentang ucapan Naruto. Baiklah, Naruto memang akan selalu menepati janjinya –karena itulah jalan ninjanya– ah, entah sudah berapa ratus kali Gaara mendengar anak-anak dan orang-orang dewasa mengulangi kalimat andalan Naruto itu disetiap sudut desa. Ia memang terkenal sekarang. Sebagai pahlawan. Yah, Gaara tau itu. Tapi..mungkin Naruto kadang juga tidak menepati janji, ya? Dia 'kan juga manusia, jadi mungkin saja waktu itu dia hanya asal bicara sa-

"Yo!"

"AH!" pekik Gaara saat tiba-tiba muncul mahluk jingga-hitam berkepala kuning dengan muka kucing menyodorkan kotak kayu ke wajahnya.

"Hum? Kau melamun, Gaa-_chan_?" tanya pemuda yang jelas bukan siapapun lagi kecuali Naruto itu sambil meluruskan badannya.

"Kau...sejak kapan?" bagaimana bisa ia tidak merasakan kehadirannya? Kazekage macam apa dia ini? Bagaimana kalau yang tadi itu musuh? Bisa gawat 'kan?

"Maaf Gaa-_chan_, aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku benar-benar lupa soal janjiku itu tapi...sekarang aku datang 'kan?" ujar Naruto riang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping seolah berkata 'Lihat!' pada Gaara. "Dan sebagai permintaan maaf," lanjutnya lalu membuka kotak kayu di atas meja kerja Gaara dan mengeluarkan semangkuk besar ramen dengan kuah kemerahan yang kental dan masih mengepulkan asap itu. Kotak kayu yang menjadi tempat ramen tersebut sepertinya menjaga suhu ramennya agar tetap panas ketika akan disantap. "Ramen! Kau suka 'kan?" seru si pirang.

"..." Gaara hanya menatap polos pada mangkuk dengan sumpit yang disampirkan diatasnya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Uap panas yang masih menguar dari kuah mie di hadapannya mengepul dan mengenai wajahnya. Dari aromanya ia sudah yakin kalau ramen ini...pedas.

.

.

.

"Nnh...,"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pada sang kazekage yang baru saja menyantap habis ramen _hot and spicy_ yang dibawanya.

Gaara menyandarkan diri dengan wajah memerah dan nafas menderu –antara kepedasan dan kepanasan. Segera ia melonggarkan kain putih yang melingkar di lehernya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya lagi. Tapi sungguh Naruto itu benar-benar bodohnya kelewatan. Bagaimana bisa ia membawakan Gaara ramen panas di tengah gurun pasir begini? Lihat, dua botol air mineral yang tergolek di atas meja sudah kosong melompong dengan begitu cepatnya. Dan lagi, Gaara yakin si pirang dihadapannya itu pasti lupa kalau ia pernah berkata tidak begitu suka dengan makanan pedas!

"Sshh...hfuu...," Gaara kembali menghela nafas kepanasan. Ia tidak bisa memakai bajunya ini lagi. Ia pun segera bangkit dan melepas baju kebesaran Kazekage miliknya dan menyampirkannya di lengan kursi.

Kini Gaara hanya menggunakan celana hingga betis bewarna hitam dan baju hitam jaring-jaring –yang menjadi dalamannya. Warna kulitnya –terutama di bagian leher dan bahu serta tulang belikat terekspos dengan begitu menggodanya. Apalagi ditambah wajah Gaara yang memerah dan..

'_Glup'_

Naruto menegak ludah paksa saat melihat butiran demi butiran keringat bergerak lambat menuruni leher jenjang dan putih mulus milik Gaara hingga jatuh ke dalam lipatan baju jaring-jaringnya itu.

'Oh tidak,'

"Ng? Naruto?" Gaara sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto menghilang dari seberang meja –yang sejak tadi membatasinya dengan pemuda pirang itu– dan kini sekarang sudah ada di depan tubuhnya, memerangkapnya. Kedua tangan Naruto ia jadikan penopang di atas lengan kursi dan menatap Gaara dalam jarak dekat. "Na-Naruto?" panggil Gaara sekali lagi kali ini ia mulai merasa terancam, ekspresi Naruto tidak menunjukkan kalau kesadaran ninja itu tengah berpijak di bumi.

Gaara yang wajahnya memerah dan menatapnya lurus membuat Naruto semakin ingin mendekatkan dirinya lagi. Kembali ia melirik leher Gaara dimana tetesan-tetesan keringat lainnya semakin banyak berlarian ke menuruni wilayah eksotis itu. Kulit Gaara itu putih tapi tidak sepucat milik Sai, melainkan lebih agak kemerahan dan...ugh, terlihat benar-benar menggoda!

Pikiran Naruto terus berputar-putar pada tontonan yang disodorkan Konohamaru siang tadi. Gaara yang memanggilnya manja dengan wajah 'memohon' dan manis.

Apa Gaara bisa menunjukkan itu padanya sekarang?

"AH! Naruto..nn...nnghh, Ja-, haa...nng...," erang Gaara saat dirasakannya lidah hangat Naruto bergerilya di perpotongan lehernya. Menyapu butiran keringat yang jatuh hingga ke bahunya. Dikecupnya bagian itu beberapa kali sambil Gaara berusaha menahan tubuh pemuda pirang itu untuk lebih menempel padanya. Kecupan Naruto lalu berlanjut ke tulang belikat Gaara kemudian ke bagian depan leher lalu bergerak ke sisi leher yang satunya –membuat Gaara agak kesusahan untuk memutar-mutar kepalanya dari kiri ke kanan lalu ke kiri lagi dan seterusnya, mengimbangi arah gerakan Naruto yang terus menjilati wilayah-wilayah terekspos seperti leher, sebagian bahu, tulang belikat bahkan sampai ke belakang telinganya. Nampaknya Naruto berniat menggantikan seluruh keringat yang membasahi tubuh Gaara dengan saliva miliknya.

"Aahhnnn...nnngh! Naruto, ahh!" pekik Gaara mencengkram jaket Naruto erat saat kekasihnya mulai bermain dengan cuping telinganya kirinya, menariknya dengan kedua bibirnya lalu menjilat bagian dalam kupingnya itu. "Nnngghhh...," kedua kaki Gaara terasa begitu lemah dan nyaris seperti lumpuh. Beruntung ia dalam posisi duduk, kalau tidak ia pasti akan segera jatuh tersungkur sekarang.

Naruto masih sibuk menjilat-jilati tubuhnya dengan penuh semangat. Deru nafas Naruto di tekuk Gaara serasa menggelitik dan aneh diwaktu yang sama ketika Naruto menjilatinya. "Akh!" pekik Gaara ketika Naruto menancapkan gigi-gigi tumpulnya di dekat belikatnya, menjilatinya, menghisapnya dan kembali menggigitnya ulang, "Ah! Naru, nggh...,"

Kedua tangan Gaara yang tadinya hanya pasrah menggenggam jaket Naruto kini berusaha mendorong bahu si pemuda pirang itu dari sisinya –merasa tidak nyaman karena terus 'digigit'. Mendorongnya kuat dan nyaris berhasil tapi segera dicengkram kasar oleh Naruto. Menahan kedua lengan kurus Gaara itu dan kembali menjilati garis rahang Gaara dengan intens.

Tak ada suara atau kalimat apapun yang Naruto keluarkan. Ia hanya terus bergerak dan menjilat.

"Ahh, emmngg...!" mata Gaara menutup rapat ketika lidah Naruto yang tadinya hanya bermain di sekitar rahanganya tiba-tiba menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmnng...," ini gila! Sensasi ketika ada sebuah lidah lain memasuki mulut Gaara seolah mengaduk-ngaduk isi otaknya. Hangat dan aneh ketika ia sadar saliva Naruto pasti bercampur di dalam mulutnya sekarang. Ciuman versi lain yang lagi-lagi diperkenalkan oleh orang yang sama pada Gaara.

"Mmmnngg,...haah...hahh...eemnnngghhh," sesekali Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Gaara menarik nafas sambil menatap sayu pada benang saliva yang menghubungkan lidah mereka berdua lalu kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut lembab Gaara untuk memelintir lidah sang Kazekage.

"Cu-kup..nggh," pinta Gaara di sela-sela erangannya. Ia tidak ingin begini di tempat ini. Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang melihat? "Nnngghh," memikirkan itu saja otak Gaara jadi semakin menggila.

Kursi Kazekage yang bersandaran tinggi itu cukup mampu menahan pandangan siapapun dari luar tapi, bagaimana dengan Anbu? Mereka bisa masuk dengan sesukanya dari tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga. Dan Gaara khawatir kala ada Anbu darurat yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan melihat apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan padanya. 'Ugh..," semoga saja tidak ada.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkanoleh Gaara, tapai sayangnya seorang anggota squad khusus bergelar Anbu –yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkan Gaara– itu rupanya sudah muncul sejak beberapa detik yang lalu dan kemudian menghilang dengan cepat. Niat awal untuk melaporkan hasil misi malah harus mendapat tontotnan 'begitu'. Anbu itu pun mau tak mau beralih haluan ke tempat para tetuah berada, melaporkan pada orang-orang tua itu tentang 'keharmonisan' hubungan Kazekage mereka dengan kekasihnya.

"AHH! Naruto! Jangan!" pekik Gaara saat dirasakannya tangan tan Naruto yang kokoh itu mulai menyusup ke balik bajunya. "Hentikan, Naruto! Nnnghh..ahn,"

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Huh?" mendengar namanya diteriakkan kencang dari arah belakang, Naruto pun berbalik dan,

'_BUAAGGHH'_

Sebuah tinju dasyat –yang meski tidak begitu seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan bogem mentah Sakura– melayang ke wajah tannya yang tampan hingga ia harus mencium dinding kantor Kazekage tersebut setelah sebelumnya berputar-putar dramatis diudara akibat efek pukulan tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau menyerang Gaara di kantor Kazekage! KAU GILA!" bentak Temari –si algojo pemukul– murka.

Kankurou dengan malas dan agak gemetaran (?) melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu sambil memijit kepalanya. Coretan ungu di wajahnya bercampur dengan rona merah yang sama dengan yang menguar di kulit wajah kakak perempuannya itu. Ia sebenarnya agak terkejut juga saat Temari langsung mendobrak masuk ketika 'acara' di dalam ruangan itu mulai memanas.

"Kau...! Kau belum pernah merasakan dikejar-kejar dan dikebiri oleh Anbu dari Suna, huh?" geram Temari menarik kerah baju Naruto yang wajahnya sudah babak belur itu –masih berniat menambah satu lagi bogem mentah di tempat yang belum ada lebamnya.

"Go-Gomenn...," ampun Naruto yang kesulitan berbicara karena bibirnya bengkak habis mencium tembok dengan 'ganas'nya. Naruto bingung seperti orang yang baru sadar dari pengaruh hipnotis. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya tidak tau. Ini berbeda dari sebelumnya –ketika ia mencium Gaara diatap. Bukan hanya terbawa suasana yang mengerayapi Naruto tapi tadi itu...tadi itu...ketika ia memasukkan tangannya ke kaos Gaara dia...oh _Kami-sama_...Naruto benar-benar 'berniat'!

"Apa kau berniat memperkosanya, hah?! Kau terlalu berani bocah Uzumaki! Berani-beraninya kau masih melanjutkan aksimu saat Gaara sudah menunjukkan penolakan!"

"Temari, cukup!" perintah Gaara dari kursinya. Nampaknya sang kazekage muda itu sudah bisa mengendalikan atmosfir 'gila' yang mengerubuni tubuhnya sejak tadi. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia tetap membiarkan Naruto bertingkah seenaknya. Padahal mereka hanya berpura-pura pacaran tapi...sepertinya Naruto memang punya masalah dalam pengendalian diri.

Haa...Benar-benar masalah.

Gaara melirik ke samping dengan wajah malu dan ragu-ragu, "Lagipula aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya,"

.

"..." (Temari)

"..." (Kankurou)

"..." (Naruto)

.

.

'_WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!'_ (_inner_ TemaKanNaru)

Semua orang di ruangan itu –kecuali Gaara– rasanya mendadak butuh alat pembersih telinga untuk memastikan kalau Kazekage _cool _dan _stoic_ dengan pamor melejitnya sebagai pria _innocent_ itu baru saja –secara tidak langsung– mengatakan kalau ia! Suka! 'Digituin'! Sama Naruto?!

"Ga-Gaara, aku tau kalian sepasang kekasih tapi bukan berarti kau harus menuruti semua keinginannya," ujar Kankurou dengan wajah horor berharap kalau tadi Gaara hanya kesambet saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Huh?" Gaara tertegun dengan polosnya. Kenapa mereka semua berwajah seperti itu? Tadi itu dia berkata kalau bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai'nya' dalam keadaan melamun. Kata '-nya' itu untuk Naruto bukan untuk apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

_Blusshh_

Wajah Gaara segera memanas kembali saat sadar kalimatnya tadi begitu ambigu.

"Tolong, beritahu saja alasan kenapa kalian kemari, Temari, Kankurou?" ujar Gaara berusaha mengalihakan situasi dari keadaan yang mulai canggung di ruangannnya itu.

"Ya," sahut Temari bangkit dari lantai dan meninggalkan Naruto 'teronggok' di sana. "Godaime Hokage mengirimkan surat untuk memintamu datang ke Konoha." Ujarnya.

'Huh? Gaara dipanggil ke Konoha?' pikir Naruto bertanya-tanya. Ada apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

"Sudahlah _Baa-chan_! Harus berapa kali kami katakan kalau kami itu serius pacaran!" teriak Naruto di kantor Hokage petang itu. Gaara yang ikut bersamanya dengan Kankurou dan juga Temari kini berada di satu ruangan yang sama.

"Tidak sebelum ada bukti yang kuat, Naruto. Kau tau tetuah Konoha jauh lebih keras kepala di banding para tetuah Suna!" timpal Tsunade tak kalah sengit. Gaara hanya bisa mengiyakan dalam hati. Memang benar para tetuah itu sudah melembek semenjak ia mengajukan 'syarat' untuknya.

"Bukti apa lagi?! Apa aku harus mencium Gaara di depan matamu?!" teriak Naruto dan membuat Gaara dengan OOC-nya sudah berada jauh dari sisinya –menempel di tembok. Menjauh sebelum ia benar-benar dicium untuk keempat kalinya oleh Naruto.

"Huh?! Gaa-_chan_!" pekik Naruto tidak suka melihat Gaara menghindarinya.

"Tidak, Naruto." Ujar Gaara tegas.

"Heh," dengusan dari Hikage diruangan itu kembali mengalihkan Naruto.

"Aku serius _Baa-chan_." Ujarnya lirih, menatap lantai marmer di bawah kakinya lalu mendongkak. Bergerak mendekati Gaara dan menariknya agak memaksa ke depan Tsunade. Dibukanya dua kancing baju merah milik Gaara itu dari belakang tanpa sepertujuan sang pemilik lalu menarik kerah tersebut, menunjukkan tanda merah yang ada di leher putih sang Kazekage.

Temari, Kankurou dan khususnya Gaara jelas syok dengan aksi nekat dan tebilang kurang sopan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto itu. Tapi mereka tetap memilih diam.

"Na-Naruto?" Gaara mulai gugup dan malu. Ia tau ada _hickey_ di sana dan itulah alasan mengapa ia sangat malu jika harus di tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Nah, _Baa-chan,_ menurutmu kenapa tanda itu ada di sini?" tanya Naruto merasa menang, ia kemudian menyorot serius iris emas wanita berkuncir dua di hadapannya itu lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Itu karena aku serius mencintai, Gaara."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe* (?)**

**YAAAYYYY!  
Ane g begitu berbakat bikin cerita romance. Pacaran aja belom pernah...yang ada malah HTS *curhat* jadi yah maaf aje, Gaara jadi kena serbuk2 (?) HTS ane ama Naruto XD #geplakes**

**Chap ini jelek ya? Kurang memuaskan ya? Buruk ya? Kurang bagus ya?  
huweeehhhhh... TTATT  
Gomeenn...habisnya lagi ujian tapi pengen publish nih fic pas olang taonnya Gaara *mewek2***

**Jadi ampuni aku yang dengan seenak dongkolnya publish chap aneh ini u_u"**

**Maaf g bisa balas repiu lagi T_T**

**Tapi aku seneng banget loh di kasi repiu...seneng banget...**

**Kalau dikasih lagi aku bakalan jingkrak nih. XDD**

thanks for reading until the end (?) belom ya..

**Still mind to repiu?**

Onegai~


	5. Chap 5 : I Am Here Waiting you…

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NARUGAA**

**Warning: Yaoi. Masih 'ijo' di dunia perpanpikan jadi…yah, you know lah…masih banyak kekurangannya. (_ _")**

**Rate: T **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Hemm…enjoy the story (~=o=)~**

**#Notice Me : Five#**

"Tidak masalah." Jawab seorang wanita pirang berkuncir dua dari balik singgasananya, menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang pemuda manis di ruangan itu mengenai kesediaannya untuk bekerjasama dalam sebuah masalah.

"Teman-teman Naruto belum boleh tau mengenai ini. Aku…," pemuda beriris hijau laut dengan warna teduh itu melirik sebentar, "Aku tidak ingin ia lebih repot lagi karena hal ini. Biarlah hubungan (pura-pura) ini tetap hanya akan diketahui oleh orang-orang yang memang perlu mengetahuinya." Jelasnya menatap kedalam iris emas sang Godaime Hokage lekat-lekat.

Tsunade –sang Hokage– menghela nafas, "Ya…ya…ya, aku mengerti. Lagipula mana mungkin aku membiarkan dia jauh lebih tersiksa untuk masalah seperti ini. Usianya masih sangat muda, dan ia masih perlu mempelajari banyak hal ketimbang mengurusi masalah hubungan 'tidak biasa' yang tengah ia jalani."

"Terima kasih," Gaara – pemuda berambut merah – akhirnya bisa sedikit lega.

"YO! Baa-_chan_! Kau mencariku?" seru sesosok manusia hitam-jingga yang tiba-tiba muncul menggantung terbalik di jendela besar kantor hokage pagi itu –menyahut dengan wajah sipit. "Huh?" mata sipit itu lalu menoleh pada sosok lain –selain Tsunade dan Shizune– di ruangan tersebut, iris biru _sapphire_–nya membulat riang, "Gaa-_chan_? Kau ada disini?" serunya.

"…"

Gaara tidak menyahut dan kedua wanita di ruangan itu sama sekali tidak heran melihat hubungan timbal balik yang tidak seimbang diantara kedua sejoli 'unik' tersebut –Gaara bukan orang yang akan mau bersuara untuk hal yang tidak begitu penting. Sekedar basa-basi? Ah, lupakan. Dan Naruto adalah orang yang akan terus besuara terutama untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Sehari saja dia disuruh diam? Ah, mustahil.

Naruto turun dari acara 'gantung-gantungnya' di jendela dan melompat masuk. Berjalan mendekati Gaara dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Kazekage muda yang sedikit terkejut itu. "Siang ini aku akan latihan di dekat onsen, Gaa-_chan._" Bisiknya –namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Tsunade dan Shizune.

Senyum lima jari itu pun mengembang di depan wajah Gaara.

Wajah terkejut yang terkesan datar –bagi yang tidak terbiasa– menguar dari wajah sang Kazekage berparas manis tersebut. Ia pun menunduk dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, "Hm, iya." Lirihnya.

"Ehehehe," Naruto cengengesan. Yang ter-_setting _di otaknya tiap bertemu dengan Gaara adalah 'Berpura-pura sebagai sepasang kekasih' dan ia merasa senang karena baru saja melakukan hal yang menurutnya biasa sepasang kekasih lakukan, yaitu memberitahu kegiatannya hari ini. Dan sepertinya berhasil.

Sementara Gaara hanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa 'kikuk' dengan semua ini.

"Yosh! _Jaa_~! Aku duluan, ya!" seru Naruto dan bersiap-siap melompat keluar jendela.

"Bukankah kau kesini karena kupanggil, Naruto? Kau mau kemana hah?!" seru Tsunade.

-Gubrak-

"Ahaha…ahahaha….i-iya, yah. Ehehehe." Naruto tertawa _nervous._ Lah? Kenapa dia musti _nervous_ seh? Aneh…

Merasa tidak ingin bocah bodoh itu berlama-lama tertawa aneh di ruangannya, Tsunade segera melempar sebuah gulungan bewarna hijau lumut ke arah Naruto dan segera ditangkap oleh pemuda pirang tersebut, "Serahkan pada Hatake Kakashi."

"YOSH!" seru Naruto memberi gaya hormat ala kapiten dan bergegas pergi.

Manik _emerald_ Gaara mengikuti arah gerak pemuda pirang yang terus melompati atap penduduk –menjauh dari kantor Hokage itu– dan kembali fokus pada Hokage kelima yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya. 'Huh?' Gaara hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

Sang cucu Hokage pertama terlihat menghela nafas lagi dan memijit keningnya. Baiklah, ia tau betul bagaimana sorot mata seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Dan meski pemuda di hadapannya ini wajahnya kelewat datar layaknya kartu tarot, Tsunade tetap bisa menangkap 'aura' itu dari caranya memandang Naruto. Ya, ya, ya. Kalau Gaara seh memang Tsunade akan segera percaya kalau mereka (Naruto dan Gaara) berpacaran, tapi yang membuatnya kurang begitu yakin adalah tingkah si mahluk bodoh pecinta ramen itu. Haah…Naruto tidak ada aura 'lophu lophu'-nya sama sekali di mata Tsunade.

"Haahh….," Tsunade kembali menghela nafas.

"Hokage-_sama_?" tegur Gaara.

"Yah, aku akan mengurus ini." Seru Tsunade kembali ke permasalahan. Ia kemudian mencomot kertas yang Gaara bawakan pagi itu ke hadapannya. "Selain membawakan berkas ini dan memberitahuku untuk menjaga rahasia kalian berdua dari telinga teman-teman Naruto, apa ada masalah penting lain yang membuat sang Kazekage harus turun tangan sendiri ke Konoha?" tanya Tsunade lurus.

Gaara sedikit tertegun. Sedikit. Sedikiiiiittt tertegun. "Um, ya." Katanya. "Urusanku selesai disini." Sambungnya kemudian pamit dan keluar teratur dari ruangan tersebut.

Ketika ia masih berada di depan pintu kantor, Gaara melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terdapat di dinding koridor tempat ia sekarang berada. "Sebelas pagi," lirihnya. Sebentar lagi makan siang.

Sembari berjalan meninggalkan kantor Hokage, Gaara terlihat sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Ada yang tengah membuatnya bingung. Berpikir dan seperti hendak memutuskan melakukan sesuatu atau tidak. 'Apa aku sebaiknya membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya?' akhirnya pertanyaan –yang sejak tadi mengganggunya– itu ia jawab dengan 'Ya' dan langsung berjalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Woah, selamat pagi, tuan Kazekage-_sama_!" pekik paman Teuchi sedikit kaget kedainya dikunjungi lagi oleh orang penting dari Sunagakure itu.

"S-Selamat pagi, Kazekage-_sama_..," seru Ayame ikut-ikutan dengan gaya sedikit malu-malu kucing. Nampaknya putri pemilik kedai itu salah satu _fansgirl_ dari Kazekage kita yang satu ini.

"Hm, selamat pagi." Sambut Gaara berusaha ramah meski tidak memasang senyuman sama sekali.

Sesaat paman Teuchi terlihat melongok kearah belakang Gaara dan membuat Kazekage itu sendiri akhirnya ikut menoleh –bingung– ke belakang juga namun tidak menemui apa-apa selain orang yang berlalu lalang di balik tirai tanggung kedai tersebut. "Naruto? Anda tidak datang bersama Naruto?" tanya pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku datang sendiri kali ini. Bisa aku pesan satu porsi ramen untuk dibawa pulang?"

.

.

.

-Pluk-

Kakashi menatap gulungan hijau lumut yang baru saja mendarat di kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengankat wajahnya untuk memasang wajah 'Apa ini?' kepada pemuda yang baru saja melemparkan gulungan tersebut padanya.

"Itu dari Baa-_chan_." Ujar Naruto sambil lalu, "Ngomong-ngomong kemana Yamato-_taicho_?" sambungnya kemudian sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya melintang di atas alisnya. Meneropong ke setiap sudut kolam air panas yang mengepulkan kabut tebal keseluruh penjuru tempat pemandian terbuka itu –berharap menemukan sosok kaptennya tengah berendam atau ngapain kek di sana.

"Dia sedang berendam." Sahut Kakashi datar sambil matanya menatap lurus gulungan di tangannya.

"Di mana?"

"Aku bilang berendam ya merendam."

"Huh?"

_BRUSSHH_

"YO!"

"HUWAAAHHH!" teriak Naruto nyaring ketika sesosok pria dengan mata bulat yang menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul dalam kondisi 'memerah' dari dalam kolam dan nyaris melompat dari tepi kolam air panas itu. "YAMATO _TAICHO_! GRRRRRHHH! Kupikir kau _kappa_!" pekik pemuda Uzumaki itu terduduk lemas sambil menyembur kaptennya murka.

"Ahahaha. Maaf…maaf," ujar Yamato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berendam sepenuhnya begitu?!"

"Yaahh, tadinya kupikir yang datang tadi itu Iruka-_san _jadi yah aku sembunyi."

"Huh?" Naruto memandang tak mengerti.

"Yah kau tau…belakangan ini Iruka-_san _agak pencemburuan, sampai-sampai Kakashi-_senpai_ curhat padaku kalau dia tidak diberi ja––."

TAK TAK TAK

-BOFF-

Sosok Yamato langsung berubah menjadi potongan kayu setelah dilempari beberapa suriken dari Kakashi sebelum pria bermata bulat itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hiii….," Naruto meringsut mundur –ngeri. "Ka-Kakashi _sensei_?"

Sementara Kakashi membuka gulungan di tangannya, Yamato yang asli pun muncul dari arah belakang pria berambut perak itu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan handuk kering. Tak lupa sebuah handuk lain menyampir di pinggangnya, ya iyalah memangnya mau 'pamer'?

"Fuuhh~! Berendamlah Naruto. Sangat segar!" seru Yamato tepat ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di sisi tubuh Kakashi yang sejak tadi duduk bersila.

"Aku kesini untuk latihan _dattebayo _~!" cibir Naruto –mulai tidak sabaran kapan latihannya dimulai.

Kakashi yang rupanya sudah selesai membaca gulungan yang diterimanya lalu mulai bersuara, "Yup. Naruto..,"

"Hum?"

Kakashi menatap muridnya sesaat.

.

.

.

"Di sini, ya?" gumam Gaara ketika sampai di sebuah jalan setapak tepat di pinggir sebuah taman dengan rumput hijau pendeknya. Taman tanpa bunga dan pepohonan itu tidak terbentang begitu luas sebab di sana hanya beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Gaara berdiri sekarang, ada sebuah pagar kayu yang berjejer rapat membentuk lingkaran –mengintari sebuah pondok kecil di dalamnya. Dari balik pagar itu terlihat ada kepulan kabut yang Gaara yakin adalah uap dari onsen di depan pondok itu.

Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar Gaara pun akhirnya memilih duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman itu –menatap lurus pada jejeran pagar kayu dari jarak jauh. Ia berharap bisa melihat sosok Naruto dan memanggilnya untuk makan. Mata _emerald_-nya melirik pada sebuah kotak kayu berisi ramen yang ia letakkan di sisinya. Yah…semoga ia tidak terlambat membawakannya makan siang.

Suasana di tempat itu sangat tenang, bahkan ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa dari balik pagar disana itu. Apa Naruto benar-benar berada di dalam sana? Hening sekali. Dan juga nyaris tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang di taman ini. Yah…bagus juga seh sebenarnya. Gaara jadi tidak perlu khawatir kalau-kalau ada yang menghampirinya, bertanya apa yang ia lakukan disini? Menunggu siapa? Sama siapa? Dan mau ngapain? Masih bagus kalau mereka tidak bertanya berapa nomer registrasinya sebagai shinobi. Err…

"Hhaahh…," Gaara menghela nafas lalu mendongkak ke arah langit. Terik? Iya. Panas? Tidak juga. Di Konoha matahari terik siang harinya sama sekali tidak seberapa jika dibanding dengan di Suna, jadi Gaara tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali mengenai suhu di sekitarnya siang itu. Lagipula kursi memanjang tempat Gaara duduk sekarang cukup teduh oleh kanopi dari bayangan dinding tinggi sebuah bangunan tepat di belakangnya.

Manik hijau indah milik Gaara sekali lagi menatap pagar pembatas di depan sana. Naruto dimana? Gaara kembali mengingat-ingat dan menyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak salah lihat jam tadi. Dan telinganya juga tidak mungkin salah dengar saat Naruto bilang akan ada di sini siang ini. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat ketika membisiki Gaara. Ahh…entah mengapa hal itu malah membuat wajah stoik sang Kazekage memanas.

Dielusnya wajah putih miliknya itu lembut sambil tatapannya tertuju pada rerumputan. Meski di depannya hijau-hijau, tapi yang di imajinasi Gaara saat ini adalah kuning. Kuning, hitam, jingga dan juga biru.

Jemari-jemari lentik itu kemudian bergerak perlahan mengelus bibirnya. Matanya menutup. Sentuhan jarinya di bibir miliknya sendiri membuat Gaara seolah bisa merasakan Naruto. Berada di sisinya. Begitu dekat dengannya…lalu menciumnya.

Mata Gaara membulat seketika dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Astaga! Apa yang ia pikirkan?!

Wajah putih itu kini memerah tak karuan. Berkali-kali ia celingak celinguk ganas –wanti-wanti kalau-kalau ada yang memperhatikan tingkah anehnya barusan. Dan syukurnya taman itu tetap sepi sama seperti saat ia datang. Huuf..

Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang?

Gaara kembali mendongkakkan kepalanya ke angkasa. Ia sudah tidak melihat matahari di sana. Sang surya rupanya bergerak ke sisi satunya dari bangunan tempat Gaara berteduh di dalam bayangannya itu. Jadi Gaara hanya bisa menebak-nebak jam berapa sekarang dari penjang bayangan yang dihasilkan rumah di belakangnya itu. Dan juga warna langit.

Masih siang. Meski jam makan siang Gaara pastikan sudah lewat.

-kruuukk-

"Huh?" Gaara menengok ke arah suara itu berasal –perutnya. Oh tidak…tidak, tidak, tidak. Gaara tidak akan makan sebelum menemui Naruto. Ahh…kenapa juga ia cuma membeli satu porsi saja? Gaara merutuki dirinya. Umm…semoga saja Naruto nanti mau berbagi dengannya.

_Blusshh_

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak tidak. Gaara tidak akan berharap seperti itu.

-kruuuukk-

"Uh," Gaara harus bersabar sedikit lagi. Naruto kemana seh sebenarnya? Gaara kembali menatap pagar di sana. Naruto bilang akan latihan di sana siang ini. Um…tapi sangat sepi. Apa benar Naruto yang heboh itu ada di sana? Aah, apa sih, memangnya semua latihan harus berisik? 'kan ada juga latihan kosentrasi dimana diutamakan ketenangan. Jadi Gaara tidak bisa seenaknya berpikir Naruto tidak ada di sana. Naruto sendiri yang bilang akan kesini, dan Gaara percaya dia memang ada di sini!

Lagi-lagi Gaara menghela nafas. Ia harus mengalihkan pikirannya dari dari rasa laparnya ini dan juga pikiran buruk mengenai Naruto yang membohonginya. Aahh, andai saja Gaara punya kemampuan _sage mode_ seperti Naruto, mungkin ia akan menggunakan itu untuk melihat posisi Naruto sekarang ada di mana dalam pondok itu. Sayangnya…sabar adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang Kazekage muda itu punya sekarang. Diliriknya kotak ramen yang masih setia duduk manis di sampingnya itu. Semoga saja mi-nya tidak mengembang karena terlalu lama terendam kuah ramen. Kenapa juga tadi Gaara tidak minta kuahnya dipisah saja tadi, ya?

-Tik tok tik tok-

Waktu terus berlalu…

Bayangan gedung yang tengah Gaara tempati bernaung semakin memanjang ke timur. Iris _emerald _ itu pun tidak henti-hetinya memandang langit yang kini mulai berubah warna. Jingga…

Gaara menunduk lesu. Naruto tidak berbohong padanya…dia ada di sini. Mungkin di sekitar sini. Gaara hanya tidak melihatnya. Bisa jadi dia masih berlatih. Latihan keras. Latihan kosentrasi…yah latihan kosentrasi…ataukah mungkin dia..

Sudah pulang…?

Kalimat itu menggantung di angin dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian…

-kruuukkkk-

Ugh…wajah Gaara mulai kembali memanas. Bukan karena ia tengah tersipu malu tapi…panas diwajahnya ini sangat menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Sudut-sudut matanya pun mulai basah dan siap menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening yang akan memperparah kondisi perasaannya saat ini. Jangan sampai jatuh…tidak. Air matanya tidak boleh jatuh. Tidak boleh.

Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Naruto hanya…

"…Tidak tau kalau aku menunggunya disini…, kuhk," Gaara menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya ketika isakan membuat tenggorokannya tersendak. Bagaimana bisa ia bertindak bodoh begini? Bagaimana bisa? Ia buru-buru ke tempat ini untuk mengejar jam makan siang agar bisa membawakan bekal untuk Naruto. Ia tau ini sepihak. Salahnya tidak memberi tau Naruto sebelumnya. Ini salahnya…salahnya. Tapi…sekarang Naruto sudah…

"Gaara-_san_?"

"Eh?" Gaara terhenyak dan buru-buru berdiri dan berbalik badan –memunggungi orang yang baru saja menegurnya. Ia berusaha mengulur waktu untuk melenyapkan titik-titik air di sudut matanya. Ayo masuk kembali air mata!

"Eh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Setelah merasa kalau air matanya sudah menghilang, Gaara pun berbalik. Tidak ingin berharap banyak dengan matanya yang mungkin akan terlihat merah. Terserahlah, toh rambutnya merah, bajunya pun serba merah, jadi dia cuma bisa berspekulasi kalau matanya yang memerah itu adalah pantulan kedua benda merah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Um, aku baik-baik saja, em…," siapa nama gadis ini? Haruno Sakura, ah iya, "Haruno Sakura..," sambung Gaara.

Dahi lebar itu sedikit mengeryit. Suatu hal yang aneh melihat seorang pemimpin desa seperti Gaara tengah berdiam diri sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini. Kecuali kalau dia.., "Apa kau menunggu seseorang disini?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas membuat Gaara terkejut dan akan salah tingkah kalau saja imej kalemnya tidak terlalu berat ia pikul. "Tidak," tepisnya pelan, "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini," jangan biarkan gadis _pinky_ ini sampai melihat kalau ia nyaris seharian berada di tempat itu.

Gaara menatap lurus pada manik hijau milik Sakura. Gadis yang tengah berdiri di luar bayangan gedung yang tengah menaunginya –hingga tubuh merah muda itu terterpa sinar jingga matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam– itu masih nampak memandangnya heran.

Gaara kembali menunduk…ternyata ia benar-benar menunggu seharian.

"Permisi," sahut Gaara pamit. Berlama-lama disini hanya akan membuat dadanya sesak. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Segera!

Gaara pun menggamit kotak ramen di atas kursi memanjang dan lalu berjalan melewati Sakura.

Gadis Haruno yang masih nampak kebingungan itu lalu menolehkan badannya ke arah Kazekage yang baru saja melewatinya, "Gaara-_san_? Apa kau…mencari Naruto?"

-tep-

Langkah kaki Gaara terhenti –membeku. "Tidak." Jawabnya dingin. Ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat mencurigakan. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian. Meski begitu ia juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Ahaha, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja jika kau mencari Naruto, dia sudah pulang sebelum siang tadi. Sepertinya ia tidak jadi latihan hari ini. Aku sempat bertemu dengan Kakashi _sensei_ dan dia bilang kalau ia membatalkan latihan Naruto hari ini karena suatu keperluan." Jelas Sakura sedikit kikuk. Ia takut kalau-kalau membuat kazekage itu sedikit tersinggung. Jelas ia tidak akan lupa sama sekali kalau nyawanya pernah nyaris melayang di tangan mantan psikopat ini kalau saja Naruto tidak menolongnya.

"Begitu…,"

.

.

.

-grrt grrt grrt-

"_Kusso-dattebayo_…grrt..,"

"Huh? Naruto? Hahaha kau sedang ngapain disitu?" seru seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik bewarna merah yang nyantol di pipinya pada pemuda lain berambut pirang 'berkumis kucing' di pipi yang tengah menggantung di pagar orang –menggigiti pagar.

Mata Naruto melirik pada temannya yang tidak pernah lepas dari Akamaru –anjing raksasa kesayangannya– itu. Ia pun melompat turun dan meninggalkan Kiba sambil berjalan –sedikit membungkuk– malas, meletakkan kedua tangannya di saku dan menatap jengah pada jalanan di depannya.

"Huh? Kenapa dia?" tanya Kiba bingung pada peliharaannya ketika ia ditinggalkan begitu saja di jalan.

"Agh….menyebalkan." gerutu Naruto sepanjang perjalanan. Ia sangat kesal. Kesal pada guru-gurunya yang seenaknya saja membatalkan latihannya hari ini hingga ia bosan dan pusing mau menghabiskan harinya dengan cara apa. Di onsen itu juga tidak ada yang bisa menghibur. Tidak ada kolam untuk wanita. Pondoknya disewa khusus jadi cuma mereka bertiga (Naruto-Kakashi-Yamato) yang berada di sana. Benar-benar tidak seru!

Sekarang apa? Semua hal jadi serasa menyebalkan. Batu-batu kecil di jalan yang menghalangi langkahnya sangat menyebalkan. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan teriakan-teriakan bodoh anak-anak sangat menyebalkan. Makanan yang harum yang seenaknya saja mencolok hidung Naruto saat moodnya tengah buruk tercium sangat menyebalkan. Langit jingga yang membuat mata sakit juga terlihat begitu menyebalkan! Agh!

-tep tep-

Nah apa pula lagi ini? Orang yang tengah berjalan berlawan arah menuju tepat kearahnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan kotak kayu yang tengah dibawanya benar-benar membuat Naruto sebal jika ia yang harus menghindari orang itu jika mereka sudah dekat. Baju merah itu…rambut merah itu…tidakkah orang itu berpikir kalau kulit putihnya terlalu membuat semua warna merah itu mencolok di tubuhnya? Dan lagi lingkar hitam dan manik hijau itu pun sangat menyeba––.

"Gaa_-chan_!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba ketika disadarinya sosok pemuda yang tengah menuju kearahnya itu adalah sahabatnya. Seketika mood si pirang langsung jadi lebih baik. Yah, bersama orang yang mengerti dirinya dan tidak akan mengolok-oloknya sepertinya adalah ide terbaik untuk memperbaiki 'hari menyebalkannya' hari ini.

Segera Naruto berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara yang terdiam di tempatnya itu –tak lupa senyuman menguar di wajah tan bergaris bocah Uzumaki tersebut sebelum menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Kau darimana saja?" tanya Naruto saat ia sampai di hadapan Gaara. Tanpa menyahut sama sekali Kazekage muda itu langsung berbalik arah dan berlari menjauh melompat ke atas atap dan menghilang. "HUH?" ada apa ini?!

.

"Gaara, tunggu!" teriak Naruto mengejar Gaara dari belakang. Langit sudah gelap sekarang dan suhu pun semakin menurun drastis –terlihat dari kepulan putih yang terus mengembun dari mulut Naruto maupun Gaara yang masih main kejar-kejaran di atas atap penduduk itu.

Sangat aneh memang, tapi mungkin…sebaiknya Naruto mulai menghitung berapa kali dalam sebulan ia harus main kejar-kejaran di atas atap penduduk seperti ini bersama Gaara selama mereka pacaran. Mungkin siapa tau dia bisa membuat rekor.

"GAARA!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentak Gaara dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pasirnya.

Naruto pun segera membuat kagebunshin di depan dan langsung melompati punggung kagebunshinnya itu membiarkan klonnya remuk dan poff –lenyap– oleh lilitan pasir milik Gaara.

Gaara tidak berhenti menyerang, ia terus menjulur-julurkan pasirnya layaknya tentakel dan menusuk-nusuk tubuh Naruto –yang ternyata semuanya adalah kagebunshin itu–satu per satu.

Naruto melompat ke arah Gaara dan kazekage itu pun langsung membuat tameng di hadapannya yang kemudian Naruto gunakan untuk berpijak, salto kebelakang lalu mendarat mulus tepat beberapa meter di depan Gaara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto gusar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Gaara benci mengakui kalau ia telah melakukan hal bodoh dengan menunggu bocah pirang memuakkan ini seharian di dekat onsen sementara Naruto ternyata sudah pulang bahkan sebelum Gaara datang.

"Kau marah padaku, jelas ini adalah urusanku! Aku minta maaf, Gaara. Aku minta maaf kalau aku punya salah. Tapi beritahu aku kesalahanku apa?!" pekik Naruto lagi sambil menghindari serangan pasir Gaara yang berbentuk tangan raksasa. Ia terus melompat ke sana kemari dia tas atap lebar itu agar tidak tertimbun atau terkena tinju pasir raksasa.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Asal kau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" teriak Naruto di angkasa –ia tengah melompat masih untuk menghindari tangan besar itu.

"Aku…Aku benci padamu!" histeris Gaara membuat Naruto terkejut hingga tangan pasir Gaara berhasil menggamit tubuhnya dan meremasnya kuat.

"Ugghk…Gaara…," Naruto bisa merasakan tubuhnya perlahan mulai terasa sakit dan segera remuk dan patah oleh remasan pasir Gaara.

-poff-

-tep tep tep-

Suara langkah kaki Naruto (kali ini yang asli) terdengar mendekat ke arah Gaara. Gaara tidak bergeming. Wajahnya menunduk, ia kesal sekali rasanya. Ingin ia teriak pada Naruto kalau seharian ini ia menunggunya di dekat onsen, membawakannya bekal lalu setelah itu ia akan menghajarnya sepuas-puasnya. Tapi…hatinya terlalu sakit dan sesak hanya sekedar untuk menyebut nama pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"…Gaara…," tangan tan itu terulur ke bahu bergetar sang kazekage.

"Jangan sentuh!" seru Gaara namun Naruto hanya terdiam dengan tangan terulur –diam– di udara. "Aku bilang jangan sentuh!" teriak Gaara akhirnya menghempaskan tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang memegang kotak ramen. Tak ayal kotak ramen itu pun tumpah di atas atap. Mangkuknya pecah dan semua isinya berserakan.

_Sapphire_ Naruto,_ emerald _Gaara bergerak menyorot gumpalan berbentuk benang-benang lunak yang sudah sangat gemuk yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka itu. Mi-nya sudah sangat bengkak, kuahnya pun nyaris sudah tidak ada –pertanda ramen itu terlalu lama didiamkan.

"Gaara? Kenapa kau menenteng ramen yang sudah gemuk begitu? Apa kau tidak memakannya…?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau menghalangiku, aku mau membawa ramen itu pulang. Tapi karena kau menghalangiku mi-nya…mi-nya jadi…seperti itu," gumam Gaara hendak mengembalikan orak warasnya.

"Mana mungkin langsung gemuk begitu? Aku tidak menghalangiku seharian! Mana bisa jadi seperti itu dalam waktu cepat." Protes Naruto.

"Sudah, lupakan." Ujar Gaara melangkah menjauh namun tangan kokoh Naruto segera menahannya pergi.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"Jangan terlalu berpikir jauh. Aku mau pulang. Lepaskan tanganmu, Naruto." Ujar Gaara. Suaranya datar, terlalu syok dan _down_ di saat bersamaan membuatnya nyaris tak punya tenaga lagi untuk marah apalagi membentak.

Genggaman tangan Naruto di lengan Gaara semakin erat.

"Naruto…tolong, lepaskan." Kata Gaara sekali lagi, kali ini menatap wajah Naruto lurus dan lekat. Ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia bisa. Ia bisa.

Naruto balik menatap. Ia sadar menahan Gaara yang seorang kazekage adalah tindakan yang tidak baik. Gaara pasti punya selusin pekerjaan menumpuk di Suna, dan semakin lama ia menahan pemuda manis di hadapannya ini maka semakin besar pula peluang Temari dan Kankurou untuk memutilasinya jika sampai kegiatan pemuda merah ini terganggu oleh 'kekasih' merepotkan seperti dirinya.

Genggaman tangan Naruto melonggar…melorot, dan lepas.

"Maaf. _Jaa na…_," gumam Naruto. Wajahnya menunduk dan sorot matanya tertutupi surai pirangnya itu.

Gaara tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi ini. Ia pun pamit dan langsung melompat menjauhi Naruto. Terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi hingga ia sampai ke Sunagakure.

.

.

.

"Arrrghhhhh….!" Raungan frustasi memenuhi apartemen Naruto malam itu.

Bocah pirang itu bergelung di atas kotatsu miliknya. Memegangi kepalanya dan sesekali menarik surai pirangnya setiap kali mengingat ekspresi Gaara tadi.

Kalau memang hanya karena Gaara takut ramennya mengembang jika dihalangi olehnya, kenapa ia harus diserang oleh pasir-pasir pembunuh milik Gaara? Apa itu tidak kelewatan hanya untuk alasan takut ramennya gemuk?

Salahnya terletak di mana seh? Hari ini ia tidak mengganggu Gaara 'kan? Tidak menciumnya 'kan? Tidak menggodanya 'kan? Bahkan tidak menyerangnya sama sekali 'kan? Yang Naruto ingat hari ini ia hanya menemui Gaara di kantor Hokage dan menyapanya. Itu saja! Lalu SALAHnya dimana?!

"AARRGH!" kembali si pirang meraung. 'Salahku apa…?' renungnya lesu.

-tok tok tok-

"Huh?"

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Dengan malas-malasan Naruto pun menyeret diri menuju pintu dan ketika ia membuka daun pintu tersebut sesosok gadis berambut _pink_ pun menyapanya.

"Sakura _chan_?"

Yang dipanggil terlihat sedikit ragu untuk berkata-kata –membalas sapaan Naruto pun tidak . Untuk sesaat bahkan ia sempat nampak akan membatalkan niatnya untuk bebicara namun ia akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia tetap harus memberitahu ini. Daripada dia greget sendiri?

"Naruto..," katanya.

"Hm?"

Manik hijau Sakura menatap Naruto lurus dan lalu bercerita. Menceritakan tentang apa yang ditemuinya hari ini.

Ia bercerita tentang Kazekage Gaara yang menurutnya aneh ketika ia temui di taman hari ini –duduk sendirian sambil menatap pagar pembatas onsen di depannya.

"Dia memang bilang kalau hanya sekedar lewat saja," ujar Sakura menoleh ke bawah –berpikir sejenak– lalu kembali menatap wajah Naruto, "Tapi kurasana Gaara-_san_ sudah di sana seharian penuh."

Wajah Naruto perlahan berubah horor. Gaara…? Apa mungkin? Apa mungkin karena Naruto bilang akan ada di sana ketika siang tadi pagi Gaara….Gaara menunggunya di sana?

"Kira-kira dia menunggu siapa ya…?" tanya Sakura nyaris seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

_oh crap_!

"NARUTO!" teriak si merah muda pada bocah pirang yang tiba-tiba menyerobot keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung melompat ke atap –pergi menjauh.

'Aku harus menemuinya sekarang!' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

-Sunagakure-

"Selamat malam tuan Kazekage," sambut seorang pelayan rumah ketika Gaara baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Gaara menoleh sesaat pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Gaara. Jam kerja wanita ini seingat Gaara hanya sampai sore. Tugasnya pun hanya membersihkan rumah saja jadi ia seharusnya sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Pelayan itu menunduk, "Ah…Temari _sama_ menyuruh saya menunggui tuan Kazekage pulang karena sekarang ia sedang keluar." Ujarnya.

"Kankurou?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Kankurou _sama_ ada di ruang bawah tanah. Sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan untuk keluar dari sana untuk waktu yang lama. Itu yang Temari _sama _katakan."

Gaara menghela nafas. Apa yang dipikirkan kakak perempuannya itu. Kenapa ia harus membebankan wanita ini untuk menjaga rumah saat ia pergi? Memangnya orang gila dari mana yang akan menyantroni rumah seorang Kazekage dengan begitu berani kalau memang yang ia khawatirkan rumah mereka akan dibobol pencuri. "Ya, sudah pulanglah."

"Terima kasih kasekage _sama_." Pamit wanita itu lalu keluar dan menutup pintu depan dengan sangat perlahan lalu berbalik dan, "Hya––umph!"

"Psstt…jangan teriak _baa-chan_!" desis sebuah suara agak cempreng sambil tetap membekap mulut wanita tak berdosa di depannya. Setelah menyakinkan wanita itu untuk tidak teriak ia pun membuka dekapannya.

.

.

"Aku butuh istirahat." Gumam Gaara lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Bahkan mengerjakan tugas bertumpuk di meja Kazekagenya saja rasanya tidak akan semelelahkan ini. Bukan masalah fisik yang membuat Gaara lemas tapi…perasaannya. Ia benar-benar capek seperti ini.

Apa hubungannya akan terus berlanjut dengan cara begini?

Dirinya dan Naruto….mungkin memang cocok jadi _partner_ di medan perang tapi kalau urusan asmara mereka berdua…mungkin tidak seharusnya bersama.

Tangan putih Gaara menyingkap selimut besar di atas ranjangnya untuk merebahkan diri.

Ditariknya kembali selimut itu hingga ke dadanya sambil ia berusaha memejamkan mata sambil tidur terlentang. Helaan nafas terdengar berat keluar dari mulutnya sebelum manik hijau itu membuka tiba-tiba.

"Gaa-_chan_."

-pikk-

-ZRRUUAAAASSHHHH-

"HUWAAAHHHHH!" teriakan seorang pria berambut pirang melengking nyaring hingga tubuhnya membentur tembok di kamar itu dengan suara bergedebum keras.

_Brukh_

Tubuh kesakitan itu pun akhirnya jatuh ke lantai, "Ugh! _Itta-ta-ta…ittaai…_," rintihnya. Punggungnya langsung nyut-nyutan begitu pun kepalanya. Ia yakin tengkoraknya membentur cukup keras pasir yang melemparnya tadi lebih dulu sebelum kemudian membentur tembok.

Okeh, sepertinya mengagetkan Gaara dengan naik ke atas tubuhnya ketika Kazekage itu sedang tidur adalah ide buruk sepanjang masa. Tidak akan terulang lagi. Batin Naruto meringis.

"Naruto!" seru Gaara dengan ekspresi terkejut. Nampaknya pemuda berambut merah itu lebih dulu menyerang korbannya sebelum mengidentifikasi kalau orang yang tadi di atasnya adalah Naruto.

"Yo..Gaara…aku datang kesini untuk –_itta-ta-ittai…_!" ringis Naruto lagi memegangi kepalanya –jidatnya, lalu melihat ujung-ujung jarinya yang terlihat baru saja menyapu daerah yang berdarah.

Gaara terhenyak. Oh, tidak.

"Na-Naruto…!" kazekage itu langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Naruto. Saat yakin kalau ia tidak salah lihat –kepala Naruto berdarah (karena ulahnya), Gaara buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Temari yang tak jauh dari sana untuk mengambil kotak P3K di lemari kakak perempuannya itu. Percuma jika ia berharap ada kotak P3K di dalam kamarnya. Gaara tidak ingat kapan ia pernah berdarah –kecuali saat bertarung dengan lawan tangguh– sebelumnya. Terima kasih pada ibunya karena pasir-pasir pelindungnya benar-benar melindunginya nyaris sempurna semenjak ia lahir.

"Auwch!" pekik Naruto ketika dengan 'lembutnya' –ditekan dan digosok– Gaara membersihkan lukanya. "Aw!_ITTAI_! Awch! Gaara sini biar aku saja!" tepis Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara yang tengah 'mengurusi' luka di jidatnya itu. Untuk sesaat Gaara terlihat kikuk ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya seperti itu namun segera saja ia menyerahkan kapas yang sudah ditetesi alkohol kepada Naruto dan membiarkan mahluk pirang itu membersihkan lukanya.

Setelah dibersihkan, Gaara lalu memasang plester yang tidak begitu besar bewarna coklat muda ke dahi Naruto dan lalu beringsut mundur, hendak keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mengembalikan kotak P3K milik Temari sampai sebuah tangan menahannya pergi. Menariknya kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang miliknya.

Ada keheningan sesaat yang menyelimuti mereka sebelum akhirnya Naruto bersuara. "_Gomen…_," gumamnya.

Dahi Gaara mengkerut. Ia sudah mendengar kalimat itu terus-terusan meski ia tau Naruto tidak sadar ia meminta maaf untuk apa. Lagi pula kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ia sebenarnya tidak bisa menyelahkan Naruto sepenuhnya mengenai hal itu, terutama karena Naruto tidak tau dia..

"Maaf karena kau sampai harus menunggu di taman selama itu."

Sontak Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya dan menutup mulutnya. Terkejut. Ba-Bagaimana Naruto tau? Ia tidak memberitahu dan tidak akan pernah berniat untuk memberitahu siapapun tapi…tapi kenapa Naruto sampai…?

"Aku tidak tau kau ada di sana. Dan Guru Kakashi dengan seenaknya membatalkan latihanku. Aku sangat kesal. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau sepanjang hari ternyata kau ada disana, Gaara. Dan ramen itu…,"

"I-Itu bukan untukmu!" sergah Gaara sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Manik biru Naruto mendongkak –menatap Gaara yang tengah gugup dengan wajahnya yang memerah, "Bukan untukku?" tanyanya.

"I-Iya! Itu bukan untukmu, aku…aku yang ingin memakannya! Aku…aku sama sekali tidak berniat membawakan bekal makan siang untukmu! Tidak sama sekali!" cerocos Gaara gelagapan. Kedoknya terbuka! Kebodohannya nampak! Dan…oh, dengan polosnya tanpa sadar ia dengan jelas menunjukkan modusnya datang ke tempat latihan Naruto.

Meski bodoh tapi Naruto tidaklah seidiot itu. Gaara dengan jelas menjelaskan alasannya ke sana meski dibumbuhi kata pengacau – 'tidak', tapi Naruto tau betul hal yang sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari apa yang Gaara katakan.

Wajah Naruto berubah sumringah dan langsung melompat memeluk Gaara. "Hyaa!" pekik sang Kazekage saat Naruto langsung mendekapnya dalam pelukan erat mematikan dan menempelkan pipi bergarisnya itu ke kepala Gaara.

"Kau ini memang **teman**__yang sangat baik, Gaa-_chan_!"

-jleb-

Teman…?

Gaara menunduk lesu. Hanya teman..yah, ia lupa, meski Naruto tidaklah sebodoh kelihatannya tapi ia _absolutly_ _idiot_ untuk masalah kepekaan. Apa karena gender? Apa karena gender mereka sama hingga si pirang ini tidak menyedari sedikit pun tentang perasaan Gaara…?

Apanya yang salah jika mereka sama-sama lelaki dan Gaara menyukai Naruto? Mencintainya?

Haruskah 'keakraban' ini hanya berselimutkan tema persahabatan…?

Kau naif Naruto…

Sangat Naif…

….dan juga bodoh.

-cup-

"Eh?" kedua bola mata Gaara membelalak ketika sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. "Naru..to?" tapi tidak sampai di situ Naruto kembali mencium pipi Gaara yang sangat lembut itu berkali-kali. Menciumnya lamaaaa sambil ia terus memeluk Gaara.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto?

Naruto masih sibuk menciumi pipi Gaara dengan gemasnya ia sangat senang Gaara begitu baik selama ini padanya sangat senang dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti mencium sayang sahabatnya itu hingga tangan putih Gaara yang sedikit gemetar mendorong wajah tannya menjauh, "Jangan…sudah cukup…," lirih Gaara kemudian terisak.

"HEH? Ga-Ga-GAA-_CHAN_?! Kenapa kau menangis? Hey! Hey Gaa-_chan_?!" Naruto panik bukan kepalang dan langsung melepas tubuh Gaara yang langsung terduduk lemas sambil mengusap matanya.

Hatinya sakit…

'Berhenti, Naruto…berhenti membuatku terus-terusan bertepuk sebelah tangan begini..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Huweeehhhh….! TTATT**

***bagi yg ngenal aku di fb atau yg pernah dnger ceritaku mungkin akan sedikit mengerti, hiksu***

**Baiklah…chap ini selesai. Um…masih ada beberapa chapter yang seperti ini sebelum NaruGaa resmi seresmi-resminya jadian.**

**Jadi kalau minna-tachi merasa chap2 seperti ini sangat mengganggu dan pengen NaruGaa cepat2 jadian and doing this and that maka tolong minnggat dari sini *PLAAKKK* err…maksudku mari kita diskusikan dulu u_u"**

**Soal rate-nya, ku akan tetap kukuh fic ini nggk bakalan naik rate. Tapi untuk hal2 lemonis yang pastinya harus menghiasi hubungan NaruGaa setelah mereka jadian sungguhan mungkin akan ku buat sekuelnya saja. Diluar dari fic ini. Gmna? Tapi hint-hint lemon lalu lime dan sedikit smut mungkin akan 'sedikit' menghiasi fic ini.**

**Apa menurut minna-tachi itu tergolong rateM? Habisnya menurutku yang ratem itu kalau udah ada "pen*s" ikut andil dalam cerita. Entah itu pake mouth, hand maupun hole *buju buneng bahasanya..***

**Jadi apa memang udah tergolong rateM kalau aku masukin lime fluf fluf dan smut ke dalam fic ini?**

**Mohon saran dan kritikannya…**

**m(_ _)m**

**review berkelas please…. ;D**

**Maaf, g bsa bales repiu sekarang. T.T**


	6. chap 6 : :) in Vday then :'( in Wday

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NARUGAA**

**Warning: Yaoi. Dan segala kekurangannya yang silahkan Anda temui sendiri *slapped***

**Rate: T _desu_!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Sudah kuputuskan…warna mata Gaara itu adalah _Green Mint_! YEAH! XD *habis konsul ama babe-google***

**#Notice Me : Six#**

"Halo Gaa-_chan_!"

"…"

"Mau kubantu?"

Beberapa berkas kemudian nampak di sebar di atas sebuah meja dan menghasilkan bunyi 'sreet sreet sret' yang memenuhi ruang Kazekage siang itu.

Kegiatan harian yang biasa. Penghuni –sang Kazekage– yang biasa. Dan…

"Ayolah Gaa-_chan_! Dengarkan aku sekali iniiiiii saja!"

Gangguan yang sama seperti biasa.

*sigh*

Gaara mendesah –atau lebih tepatnya mendengus. Ia, seandainya saja bisa mengibarkan bendera putih dan itu akan cukup membuat pemuda pirang berisik luar biasa di hadapannya ini bungkam, maka…Gaara _defenetly_ akan melakukannya dari kemaren-kemaren. Namun sayangnya, seluruh dunia shinobi juga tau kalau mahluk hitam-jingga di hadapan Gaara kini itu adalah manusia satu-satunya yang tidak akan ingin kau temui jika kau diperintahkan untuk membuat seseorang menyerah.

_Tump! Tump!_

Gaara merapikan berkas-berkas yang sudah dikerjakannya sambil berdiri dari kursinya –masih tetap mengacuhkan tamu jauhnya yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu menemaninya di ruang kantor Kazekage yang membosankan itu.

Mungkin karena terlalu kesal dicuekin terus akhirnya setelah sang Kazekage muda berparas manisnya –Gaara– meletakkan dokumennya ke lemari di dekat mejanya, pemuda pirang tersebut akhirnya memeluk Gaara dari belakang dan menggendongnya begitu saja ke tengah ruangan.

"Naruto!" pekik sang Kazekage. Namun segera berhenti protes ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menempelkan dahi mereka dan mempertemukan iris hijau _mint _miliknya dengan _sapphire_ indah milik pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak suka diacuhkan, Gaara-_sama_." Tandas Naruto dengan suara bariton terendahnya.

Gaara memandang datar. Cukup berdebar-debar sebenarnya tapi, hey dia 'kan seorang Kazekage. Maka ia pun berusaha untuk tetap tampak tenang.

"Apa?" ujar Gaara tanpa berniat melepaskan diri dari posisi mereka, "Mau bercerita tentang bagaimana kau menggaet gadis-gadis lagi begitu?"

Wajah Naruto masih tetap serius dan kemudian menarik wajahnya yang langsung memasang ekspresi _puppy eyes_. Egh?

"Neeehh…Gaa-_chan~_! Tolonglaahh….!" Pinta Naruto mendayu-dayu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan –penuh harap.

Gaara lelah dan benar-benar ingin menendang si bodoh ini dari kantornya segera.

Apa tidak salah? Naruto meminta Gaara untuk membantunya populer di kalangan gadis-gadis atau bahkan kalau perlu sampai membuat salah satu diantara mereka jatuh cinta padanya, sementara Gaara sendiri adalah kekasihnya?! –okeh, baiklah. Kekasih pura-puranya. Tapi tetap saja 'kan?! Apa kata yang lainnya nanti?

"Kau sangat populer, Gaara. Ayolah beritahu rahasianya..," bujuk Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah menolak lima kali tawaranmu ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan keputusanku tidak akan berubah." Tepis Gaara dan berjalan kembali ke kursinya.

Naruto mencak-mencak, "Kau pelit sekali! Memang apa salahnya kalau membagi ilmumu sedikit, heh?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ilmu, bodoh."

"Hah? Lalu apa? Apa kau mau bilang karena wajahmu yang tampan dan _cool_ juga dingin dan bla bla bla," celoteh Naruto dengan nada mengejek. "Hah! Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Menganggapku tidak akan mungkin bisa setenar kau dan Sasuke."

"Bukan seperti itu, ini bukan masalah seperti apa yang kau pikirkan." Tepis Gaara.

"Lalu apa? Hoo…atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mau memberitahuku karena kau sendiri sedang terjebak dengan masalah yang sama? Ehehe." Wajah tan bergaris itu mulai tersenyum jahil.

Gaara sontak mengerutkan dahi. "Ha?"

"Ho ho ho apa gadis yang bernama Matsuri itu Gaa-_chan_? Hem? Gadis manis berambut coklat pendek itu 'kan? Hayoo ngaku..!" goda pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sambil terkikik geli.

"AKU TIDAK––!" bentak Gaara dengan suara keras –menggebrak meja. Ia begitu geram. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"E-Err…ba-baiklah…kau 'kan tidak perlu semarah itu." cibir Naruto, 'Kalau di suka sama gadis itu bilang saja kenapa? Tidak perlu marah-marah juga bisa 'kan.' _Inner-_nya kemudian.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mendiskusikan hal tidak penting sebaiknya kau pulang, Naruto." Ujar Gaara kemudian beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu. Dibukakannya pintu kantornya itu untuk pemuda pirang satu-satunya di ruangan tersebut dan memberi isyarat agar ia keluar sekarang.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memberitahuku?" tanya Naruto –menatap Gaara yang tetap mengunci mulutnya sambil berdiri di dekat daun pintu.

"Ya sudah. Aku akan mencari cara menggaet gadis dengan caraku sendiri." Kata Naruto lagi dan ketika ia baru saja hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut, seorang wanita berkuncir empat tiba-tiba muncul berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dada –menatap Naruto tajam.

"Menggaet gadis, hem? Menggaet gadis apa maksudmu?" tanya wanita yang segera Gaara sadari adalah kakak perempuannya –Temari– itu. Ia pun buru-buru menoleh untuk memastikan.

"Ta-Ta-Ta…Te-Temari-_san_?" Naruto mulai gugup.

Perlahan gadis bernama Temari itu berjalan masuk dan disambut gerakan _moon walk_ oleh Naruto. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, hem? Uzumaki?" Apa tidak cukup Naruto mempermalukannya dengan merebut adik laki-lakinya untuk diper-uke oleh si bodoh menyebalkan ini? Dan sekarang dia bilang apa tadi? Menggaet gadis? Apa dia berniat selingkuh dari Gaara?

"A-Aku tidak…ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan..," kilah si pirang –mengipas-ngipas tangannya.

"Jadi?"

"Ja-jadi…yah," manik Naruto menoleh ke Gaara, "Jadi kami tetap masih harmonis kok!" serunya sambil menarik Gaara dalam pelukannya hingga pemuda merah itu sempat tercekik sedikit.

"Ngh! Naruto..!"

"Lepaskan dia kau bocah mesum!" pekik Temari dan lalu menarik Gaara lepas dari cengkraman si 'rubah'.

Ia tidak tahan melihat adiknya seperti gadis tundung merah dalam dongeng yang harus dilahap oleh rubah mesum seperti Naruto. Mengingat kembali bagaimna si bodoh itu nyaris memperkosa Gaara di kantornya dan ugh, ia benar-benar belum bisa terima adiknya yang setelah sekian lama akhirnya menjadi pribadi manis seperti yang diidam-idamkannya selama ini itu harus jatuh ketangan yang salah!

"EH?!" Naruto berseru tidak terima saat Gaara dipisahkan darinya.

"Apa? Kau mau macam-macam lagi hah? Sebaiknya kau jelaskan maksudmu dengan gadis-gadis tadi!" cercah Temari. Kalau saja dia membawa kipasnya, ia pasti sudah menyodok hidung Naruto dengan ujung kipasnya sekarang!

"Aku bilang itu bukan apa-apa! Sungguh percayalah!" ringis Naruto.

"Temari, Naruto benar. Percakapan tadi bukan hal yang penting." Gaara pun membenahi dan berjalan mendekati si pemuda pirang lalu menggamit tangannya. Menatap Temari dengan tatapan _innocent_ andalannya.

"Gaara..!" pekik Temari tidak terima namun akhirnya sang kakak hanya bisa mendengus. Pasrah.

Cinta.

Haahh….Memang benar yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Cinta itu…ck, merepotkan.

***A.T***

"Jangan memelukku terus, Naruto."

"Hm-mm….aku tau kau kedinginan, Gaara." Kilah Naruto. Ia lalu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Nanti ada yang lihat, bodoh." Pekik Gaara.

"Hm? Jarang kok ada yang bertamu ke apartemenku, jadi kau tenang saja, hehe."

Bulan Februari. Musim salju memang sudah lewat tapi suhu dingin masih tetap menyelimuti negara ini. Dan Gaara sama sekali tidak suka dengan suhu rendah. Alhasil –karena Naruto tau Gaara tidak suka dingin– si pirang itu pun memeluk Gaara seharian penuh –setelah mereka menyantap ramen bersama– di dalam satu selimut.

Sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Naruto dan Gaara membuat perjanjian untuk mengunjungi satu sama lain dalam rentang waktu tertentu. Dan hari ini adalah giliran Gaara untuk mengunjungi kekasih(pura-pura)nya itu. Selama perjalan ke Konoha tubuhnya tidak berhenti menggigil hingga membuat Naruto sempat panik dan akhirnya berakhir seperti sekarang.

Manik hijau _mint_ Gaara mulai melirik ke sana kemari –meneliti tiap sudut ruangan apartemen milik Naruto– hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pikirannya. Seluruh tubuhnya memanas drastis, lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Jelas ini karena cara Naruto menghangatkan tubuhnya. Si bodoh ini berpikir kalau hanya dengan selimut saja Gaara tidak akan bisa berhenti menggigil jadi ia memilih untuk ikut bergelung di dalam satu selimut dengan pemuda bertato kanji 'Ai' tersebut. Tapi kalau begini…mereka jadi tidak bisa ngapa-ngapain selain duduk di lantai doang 'kan?

Pandangan Gaara tertuju pada sebuah kalender kecil di dekat meja berlaci milik Naruto. Hari ini tanggal empat belas. Hm…empat belas…

"Gaara, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"…?" Gaara berusaha menoleh dalam ruang sempit itu dan mendapati Naruto tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata si pirang lalu bangkit dan melepaskan diri dari Gaara, ia kemudian melangkah mendekati meja berlaci miliknya sementara Gaara sendiri menarik selimut kembali membungkus dirinya.

Dari arah Gaara berada, Naruto terlihat tengah mengambil sesuatu dari laci teratas dan sengaja menyembunyikannya dalam genggaman tangannya.

Pemuda pirang tersebut lalu kembali mendekati Gaara dan duduk di hadapan kazekage muda yang masih terduduk di atas lantai itu.

Gaara hanya bisa melongo polos dengan tubuh berbalut selimut tebal –menatap sedikit penasaran pada ekspresi aneh yang Naruto tunjukkan.

"Hm..," gumam Naruto. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat bingung sendiri. Sesekali ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan menatap lantai dan wajah Gaara bergantian.

"…"

Nyaris semenit ia terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba ia mencium sekilas pipi Gaara yang langsung memerah sedetik kemudian.

"Na-Naruto?" lirih Gaara gugup sambil memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja dicium si pirang.

"Nah," ujar Naruto lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Gaara –nampak seperti sedang memeluk pemuda berambut merah itu.

Selama pikiran Gaara kacau akibat kecupan kecil di pipinya tadi, Naruto sibuk melakukan sesuatu di belakang leher Gaara.

Degup jantung Gaara tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidak berdetak terlalu keras sekarang, kepalanya sampai terasa mulai pusing akibatnya. Apa yang Naruto lakukan? Kenapa tadi dia…menciumnya?

"Yup! Tada~!" seru Naruto akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan Gaara yang masih syok.

Tapi tidak sampai disitu keterkejutan Gaara, sebab saat ia menoleh ke arah pandang manik biru Naruto memandang –ke arah tubuhnya, sang Kazekage manis itu menemukan sebuah kalung bewarna merah rubi tengah melingkar di lehernya. Wajah Gaara sontak semakin memerah.

'K-Kalung ini…,' batin Gaara dan lalu memandang Naruto –tepatnya pada benda yang juga melingkar di leher pemuda pirang itu. Kembali padangan Gaara mengarah ke benda yang tengah ia gunakan sekedar untuk menyakinkan kalau kalung ini…bentuknya…teksturnya…hiasannya…persis dengan kalung yang Naruto gunakan. Hanya jika milik Naruto bewarna biru dengan sedikit warna hijau, maka milik Gaara bewarna merah seperti halnya surai miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Kalau kalung milikku..," ujarnya memegang batu kecil yang melingkar di lehernya itu, "Warnanya sama dengan warna iris mataku, tapi juga ada warna iris matamu yang ikut menyebar rata disana, tapi milikmu Gaara, kalung milikmu itu." tunjuk Naruto, " Adalah sepenuhnya milikmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Susah loh mencarinya. Hehehe." Tangan Naruto lalu mengacak lembut rambut pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

_Green Mint_ membelalak sejadi-jadinya. Wajah yang seharusnya putih itu pun berubah sangat merah. Apa ini? Gaara tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kepalanya pusing seketika tapi sensasi ini sangat memabukkan. Ia suka, ia suka dengan sensasi yang tengah menggelitik dadanya saat ini. Meski ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih tapi ia suka. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain satu kata yang terus berdengung di telinganya sejak tadi. Satu kata.

_Bahagia_

Mungkinkah? Naruto…apa mungkin Naruto kini akan membalas perasaannya?

Gaara tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke dalam _sapphire_ memikat miliki Naruto –berusaha mencari pembenaran di sana, mencari perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan. Tatapan Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap memasang sorot yang begitu lembut ke arah Gaara. Membuat putra bungsu Yondaime Kazekage itu tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terhipnotis ke dalam sana. Tubuhnya serasa membeku tapi kepanasan di saat yang sama. Ia ingin Naruto menciumnya sekarang.

"Jaga baik-baik, ya? Dan…em, _Happy valentine_, Gaa-_chan…,_" bisik Naruto lalu mulai mengelus wajah Gaara dan perlahan mempertipis jarak di antara mereka namun sebuah interupsi di jendela apartemen Naruto segera menghancurkan situasi nyaris sempurna sore itu.

"KAZEKAGE-_SAMA_! KAZEKAGE-_SAMA_!"

Naruto dan Gaara sontak terkejut dan memisahkan diri ketika melihat seorang shinobi Chunin dari Suna tiba-tiba muncul di jendela apartemen Naruto sambil berteriak kesetanan.

"Gaara-_sama_!" teriak pria paruh baya itu lagi mendelik ke arah Gaara. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Berita yang dibawanya sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat gawat sampai ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan 'situasi' apa yang baru saja ia interupsi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara tegas.

"Sunagakure…Sunagakure…," gumam pria itu kalut.

Dahi Gaara berkerut dalam dan akhirnya memerintahkan orang tersebut untuk segera kembali ke desa bersamanya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang awalnya ingin ikut namun ditahan oleh Gaara. Maka jadilah pemuda pirang itu hanya mendekam di apartemennya.

Rencananya hari ini untuk ia habiskan bersama Gaara akhirnya mau tidak mau harus berubah menjadi hari kosong membosankan….lagi.

***A.T***

-Sunagakure-

"Keretakan menara-menara di seluruh desa sepertinya terlewatkan oleh tim renovasi khusus menara. Mungkin saat perang selesai, menara-menara itu terlihat baik-baik saja makanya tidak begitu mendapat perhatian. Tidak disangka akan roboh bersamaan seperti ini." Ujar Gaara dari atas atap kantor Kazekagenya.

"Maafkan kami Kazekage-_sama_. Sampai merepotkan Anda untuk hal sekecil ini. Sebenarnya kami masih bisa menghalau runtuhan menara-menara itu sekaligus mengungsikan para warga yang tinggal di sekitar lokasi tersebut tanpa harus membebankan Anda." Kata seorang Jounin Suna dengan wajah menunduk di belakang Gaara. Pria itu lalu mendelik ke arah seorang lulusan Chunin di belakangnya. "Kalau saja tidak ada orang bodoh yang terlau panik dan langsung memanggil Kazekage hanya untuk mengatasi hal sepele begini!" sindirnya sinis.

"Ta-Tapi…jutsu pasir Kazekage-_sama _akan jauh lebih efisien untuk menahan semua menara di seluruh desa yang akan rubuh sekaligus..," kilah sang bawahan dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau pikir dirimu siapa yang bisa seenaknya memutuskan hal itu hah?!" bentak pria tepat di belakang Gaara.

"Sudah hentikan..," gumam Gaara, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku menjadi Kazekage tidak hanya untuk sekedar duduk di balik meja dan berhadapan dengan kertas-kertas setiap harinya. Melindungi seluruh warga desa adalah yang terpenting. Dan akulah orang yang memiliki tanggung jawab terbesar untuk melaksanakan hal itu. Jadi berhentilah memarahinya, dia tidak melakukan kesalahan." Tatapan Gaara memandang jauh ke seluruh penjuru desa dari ketinggian, "Dia hanya…," ujar Gaara lagi, tangannya perlahan bergerak ke tulang belikatnya, "Mengingatkanku pada tugasku..," namun 'benda' yang hendak disentuhnya di sana ternyata tidak berada di tempatnya.

-deg-

Raut wajah Gaara berubah saat ia menunduk ke tubuhnya dan melihat benda –kalung pemberian Naruto– yang seharusnya tergantung indah di sana kini...

Hilang!

'Oh, tidak..,'

Gaara meremas bajunya dengan wajah meneteskan keringat dingin. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Menghilangkan benda pemberian pertama dari Naruto? Kalung yang akhirnya mungkin bisa menjadi bukti perasaan Naruto padanya.

"Kazekage-_sama_?" panggil pria Jounin di belakang Gaara agak canggung. Ia canggung karena gerak-gerik pemimpin desanya itu tiba-tiba berubah. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika pemuda merah itu tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya dengan ekspresi yang––ketakutan.

.

.

.

"HILANG?" teriak Naruto melengking pagi itu di apartemennya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia harus bangun dari tidurnya karena Gaara –Kazekage muda yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya sekarang– menggedor-gedor untuk masuk dan memberitahukannya sesuatu yang buruk.

Betapa hal yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan untuk mengawali hari.

Gaara tidak sanggup menatap wajah Naruto. Entah mengapa ia ketakutan. Padahal dia adalah orang yang kuat, bisa melawan berbagai macam musuh besar bahkan menjadi seorang pemimpin desa. Tapi kenapa ia merasa lemah dan menciut hanya karena masalah ini?

Tubuh ringkih itu mulai bergetar. Dan ia bisa merasakan sudut-sudut matanya mulai basah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto marah. Ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto kecewa. Ia tidak––

"Kita harus menyewa detektif untuk mencarinya!" seru Naruto kemudian lalu 'plok' menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tangan satunya lagi yang ia katupkan.

"Huh?" Gaara mendongkak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tu-Tunggu dulu. Seharusnya Naruto sekarang marah. Tapi kenapa dia malah…mengusulkan hal aneh?

"De-Detektif?"

"Hum!" angguk Naruto mantap, "Kita harus menyewa detektif untuk mencari kalungmu yang hilang Gaara!"

"Tapi Naruto, mana mungkin menyewa detektif untuk hal seperti ini?!" ujar Gaara bangkit dari tepi ranjang Naruto dan menghampiri pemuda pirang itu dengan wajah tak yakin.

"Kenapa tidak? Merekalah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan hal ini!"

"Tapi Naruto––,"

_TEP_

Naruto menepuk kedua bahu Gaara, "Kau duduk dan tenanglah, aku pasti akan menemukannya segera untukmu!"

***A.T***

Pakaian yang sedikit berumbai milik seorang pemuda bernama Gaara yang tengah melewati pasar desa Konoha terlihat berkibar seiring langkahnya yang tak terganggu itu berjalan.

Beberapa penduduk –yang kebanyakan wanita (30% ibu-ibu dan 70% perawan) teralihkan dunianya seketika saat pemimpin desa termuda sepanjang sejarah dengan wajah yang tampan itu melintas di hadapan mereka.

"Oh…ya ampun, dia begitu tampan..,"

"Kyaa, lihat langsung benar-benar beda, ya?"

"Kazekage-_sama_ benar-benar tipe idaman semua wanita…aahh,"

"Andai saja aku punya kekasih sepertinya…,"

"Ahh…andai saja aku punya menantu sepertinya..,"

Semua imajinasi penuh pengharapan pun segera menyeruak ke seluruh pasar yang memang didominasi oleh kaum hawa itu. Membuat para 'Adam' sedikit risih, iri dan merinding (?).

Yah, biarlah mereka bermimpi sesuka hati mereka. Berharap saja semoga suatu saat nanti ketika mereka tau kalau pangeran 'berkuda merah' (?) mereka itu telah diper-UKE oleh seorang shinobi dari desa mereka sendiri, Naruto tidak akan berakhir di tiang salib.

"Gaara-_san_!" teriak seseorang –yang sepertinya seorang gadis– dari belakang dan membuat yang tengah dipanggil segera menoleh.

"…" Gaara hanya menatap. Gadis berambut _pink_ yang sekarang ada di hadapannya terlihat berkacak pinggang dengan dahi lebar berkedut yang mengucurkan banyak keringat –karena berlari seharian.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto, Gaara-_san_?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Iya. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Tidak untuk beberapa hari terakhir ini."

"AGH! _Kusso_…si bodoh itu kemana sebenarnya?" geram salah satu kunoichi terkuat Konoha itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haruno-_san_…memangnya ada apa?" Gaara mulai penasaran juga. Naruto tidak pernah mengunjunginya dan ia selalu mendapati apartemen Naruto kosong selama nyaris sebulan belakangan ini. Ia…mulai khawatir.

"Si bodoh itu––," kata-kata Sakura terhenti sejenak saat melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sepertinya tidak begitu suka mendengar Naruto dikatai bodoh terang-terangan begitu di hadapannya, "Aaa…maksudku, Naruto. Dia itu sudah berhari-hari kabur dari latihan rutinnya. Dia bahkan tidak datang dan mengacuhkan panggilan Tsunade-_sama_ berkali-kali pula. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya menyibukkan dirinya belakang ini." Tuntas Sakura mulai merasa emosinya kembali membara.

Gaara kembali menunduk, 'Mungkinkah dia masih…,'

"Gaara-_san_, apa kau tidak tau apa-apa kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba kabur begini?" tanya Sakura kali ini dengan wajah serius seolah ia yakin akan mendapatkan jawaban keluar dari bibir Gaara kali ini.

Sang Kazekage mulai tidak nyaman, "Kenapa kau berpikir aku tau sesuatu? Seharusnya teman-teman satu desanya yang lebih..,"

"Ah, habisnya kau ini 'kan pacarnya Naruto jadi kau––ah, ups!" sontak Sakura membekap mulutnya dan menoleh pada Gaara yang sudah terpaku dengan mata membulat.

"Ka-Kau…Kau tau soal ini…?" tanya Gaara horor. Bagaimana bisa? Informasi ini sangat rahasia, mana mungkin sampai. Apa Tsunade telah..,

"Aaa…kau jangan berpikir kalau Tsunade-_sama_ yang memberitahuku…ini…sebenarnya aku, erm..aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Hokage kelima dengan Shizune-_san _makanya anu….itu," ujar Sakura memasang wajah meringis. Rasanya ia jadi anak nakal karena telah menguping begitu. "A-Aku jamin tidak akan tersebar jika ini memang sangat rahasia!" tandasnya kemudian.

"Aku harap begitu," ujar Gaara.

Sakura mengerling dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Gaara dengan gaya hendak berbisik, "Jadi? Apa kau tau dimana Naruto?"

"Tidak."

"Hum, begitu."

***A.T***

_CKLEK_

Sebuah pintu apartemen nampak terbuka perlahan. Dan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya sedikit mengendap-ngendap mulai memasuki ruang kamar yang tidak begitu luas tersebut.

Setelah ia yakin situasi di tempat itu aman, ia pun menyalakan lampu dan menghela nafas –hari ini sepertinya ia selamat lagi. Belakangan ini rasanya meringis karena ia harus bertindak tanduk seperti pencuri tiap ingin memasuki apartemennya sendiri.

"Kau darimana saja?"

"HUWAAAHHHHH!" teriakan Naruto menggelegar, "Gaa-_chan_?! Apa yang kau––," kepala pirang itu celingak-celinguk ganas ke sekeliling kamar, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" sambungnya lagi setelah yakin hanya Gaara seorang yang berada di kamarnya sekarang.

Sang pemuda merah yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi makan di ruangan itu lalu berdiri dari tempatnya, "Menunggumu."

"Hah? Me-Menungguku? Menungguku untuk apa? Kau tidak kembali ke Suna? Ini sudah malam 'kan?" balas Naruto kepo.

Perlahan pemuda yang masih menggunakan pakaian berumbai-rumbai miliknya _plus_ sebuah kain putih tebal yang melingkar di lehernya –untuk meminimalisir rasa dingin– itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau dari mana saja?" tanyanya, "Jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencari––,"

Naruto menghentikan perkataan Gaara dengan meletakkan jarinya di atas bibir lembut milik sang Kazekgae manis itu. "Aku akan menemukannya. Jangan khawatir."

"Naruto! Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" tepis Gaara sedikit berteriak. "Aku tidak ingin kau melalaikan tugas-tugasmu untuk hal konyol seperti ini!" apalagi Sakura bilang kalau Hokage sempat memanggilnya beberapa kali namun diacuhkan oleh si pirang ini –padahal bisa jadi Naruto dipanggil untuk persiapannya menjadi Hokage 'kan?

Kalau sampai Naruto terus mengacuhkan hal itu.

Kalau sampai nama Naruto dibatalkan sebagai calon Hokage selanjutnya hanya karena hal ini.

Gaara…Gaara tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri!

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencari kalung itu lagi!" bentak Gaara.

Putra Namikaze Minato segera mendelik mendengar bentakan pemuda merah di hadapannya ini.

"Tolong berhenti Naruto…jangan sampai Hokage menganggapmu tidak layak untuk––,"

_PUK_

_Green Mint_ Gaara mendongkak –pada tangan kokoh bewarna karamel milik Naruto yang tengah menepuk kepalanya. Di tatapnya wajah Naruto kemudian dan ia pun melihat senyum lebar khas pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu tengah terpampang tegas di sana.

"Aku janji besok pasti akan kutemukan!" tukasnya dengan yakin.

Kedua mata Gaara menyipit dan mulutnya mulai tertekuk ke atas, "Naruto…," lirihnya dengan suara bergetar dan wajah seolah akan menangis –ekspresi yang hanya pernah ia tunjukkan pada tiga orang di dunia ini selama hidupnya (Yashamaru, ayahnya –di medan perang– dan Naruto.)

"Nah, aku mau sitirahat dulu. Kami sudah menyisir hampir keseluruh lokasi menara dan sisa beberapa menara lagi yang belum diperiksa. Kata paman detektif kami pasti akan menemukannya kali ini. Kau tenang saja." Ujar Naruto bergerak teratur ke atas ranjangnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kelelahan, bersiap untuk tidur –tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ke Sunagakure?!" tanya Gaara tidak percaya. Selama ini berminggu-minggu Naruto terus-terusan bolak balik dari Suna ke Konoha?

"Hm?" Naruto menoleh dengan wajah mengeryit yang seolah berkata 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?' "Tentu saja-_dattebayo_. Jatuhnya 'kan pasti di sana." Sambungnya lalu kembali menarik selimutnya bergelung membelakangi Gaara.

Dalam hitungan menit suara dengkuran pun terdengar dari balik punggung Naruto dan itu tidak membuat Gaara beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

Sang pemuda bermarga asli 'Rei' itu masih terpaku sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya di depan dadanya. Suhu di wajahnya tidak turun sederajat pun di tengah musim dingin yang merasuk tulang itu.

Naruto…bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk Gaara? Hanya untuk menemukan kalung itu demi Gaara?

Kazekage muda itu benar-benar sudah nyaris menyerah untuk menyakinkan dirinya kalau Naruto tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya dalam waktu secepat ini. Bahkan seingatnya baru beberapa minggu yang lalu pemuda pirang ini berceloteh soal ia yang akan menggaet gadis-gadis dengan caranya sendiri.

Apakah…ini mimpi?

.

.

.

"Mimpi…" gumam bibir tipis Gaara dalam tidurnya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut secerah mentari menggeliat di atas ranjangnya dan menguap lebar. Manik birunya lalu menoleh ke arah jendela tepat di samping ranjang sederhana miliknya itu. Setelah puas menatap langit yang menyampaikan kabar kalau hari ini akan cerah, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling ruangan hingga _sapphire_ tersebut tertuju pada sesuatu yang tengah terlentang di atas sofa miliknya.

Sesosok pemuda berparas manis –atau mungkin dalam keadaan tidur begitu jadi terlihat sangat cantik– tengah terlelap begitu tenang dengan lengan sofa yang pemuda itu jadikan sebagai bantalnya.

Kaki Naruto segera bergerak mendekati pemuda yang sangat ia kenali itu lalu jongkok di dekatnya. Tangan tannya lalu mengelus lembut ujung poni Gaara dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya sepelan mungkin sambil ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah malaikat indah itu dalam diam.

Sangat tenang. Suara kicauan burung di pagi hari, cahaya mentari yang menerpa ruangan, dan sesosok cantik tengah terlelap dengan begitu manisnya dalam apartemen Naruto.

….benar-benar seperti di surga.

"…Naruto," gumam Gaara perlahan membuka matanya. _Green Mint_ segera menyambut paginya dengan bertemu pandang dengan _sapphire_.

"_Ohayou,_ Gaa-_chan_!" seru Naruto dan membuat Gaara sontak bangkit dari posisinya sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memanas.

Naruto agak bingung awalnya melihat tingkah laku itu, tapi diacuhkannya, "Kau menginap di sini? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Suna semalaman?" tanya Naruto –langsung membayangkan Temari dan Kankurou dalam mode siap tempur menyambutnya di gerbang Sunagakure saat ia mengantarkan Gaara pulang nanti (itu kalau Gaara tidak menolak untuk diantara pulang entar.)

"Naruto, um, aku…," gumam Gaara, perlahan tangannya bergerak meremas lengan jaket Naruto. Pipinya masih memerah dan ia mulai terlihat gugup.

"Ya?"

"Um…Te-Terima kasih."

"He? Terima kasih untuk apa-_ttebayo_?"

Gaara menggerak-gerakkan matanya dengan begitu manis dalam keadaan sangat malu kesana kemari, "Terima kasih…karena kau mau bersusah payah mencari kalung yang telah dengan cerobohnya kujatuhkan. Terima kasih, dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Gaara lalu dengan tangan gemetarnya ia mengelus wajah tan bergaris Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya pada kedua manik biru teindah yang pernah ia temui itu lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini. Kita bisa mencari yang baru atau…biar aku saja –sebagai hukuman karena telah menghilangkannya– akan kucari pembuat kalung terbaik untuk membuat kalung yang sama persis dengan yang kau berikan padaku, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Diam selama beberapa detik untuk meresapi tiap ekspresi canggung yang Gaara tunjukkan saat ini. Kedua lengannya perlahan bergerak lalu melingkar di leher Gaara, mengaitkan sesuatu dari kedua ujung tali yang tengah dipegangnya lalu menarik kembali tangannya itu.

Wajah Gaara berubah syok bahkan sebelum ia tau apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan, ia sudah lebih dulu membeku. Dengan gaya yang sangat kaku kepala bersurai merah itu lalu menunduk dan menatap sebuah batu merah rubi yang begitu indah mengkilat akibat pantulan sinar mentari pagi. Wajahnya semakin dan terus semakin memanas –seolah ia punya alat pemompa suhu di dalam tubuhnya dan seluruh darah dibuat mengalir dan bertumpuk di wajah putih sang Kazekage berparas manis itu.

"Na––,"

"Ssstt…," desis Naruto menepis kata yang akan Gaara ucapkan dengan jarinya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan bibir Gaara dan berbisik, "Nah…apa ini taktik yang bagus untuk **menggaet gadis** Gaara?"

-tek-

_Time stop._

_._

Apa kau pernah ditampar dengan penggaris di depan kelas lalu seorang yang kau kagumi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantumu berdiri lantas ia tiba-tiba menuangkan cat kental ke kepalamu? Tertawa di depanmu. Beursaha melawak bahwa hari ini ia hanya ingin menghiburmu dengan cara **seperti itu**?

Tidak perlu kau jelaskan. Tidak perlu. Seseorang hanya akan berakhir dengan tangisan deras di dalam kamarnya jika disuruh untuk menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

Dan hari ini…sang Kazekage entah untuk keberapa kalinya…lagi-lagi harus, meringis.

"Nah, nah. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?" tanya Naruto antusias seolah tengah melakukan permain kesukaannya dan tidak sabar untuk menuju ke tahap selanjutnya. "Apa setelah ini aku bisa menciumnya? Nah, Gaa -_chan_?" tanya Naruto lagi. Semangatnya yang cerah itu benar-benar semakin menusuk-nusuk hati Gaara. Sudut mata Gaara mulai basah dan Gaara yakin dengan suasana hati yang sebagus itu, Naruto pasti tidak menyadarinya. Ia pun hanya terdiam.

"Hum! Baiklahh….akan kucoba," ujar Naruto mengusap-usap telapak tangannya dan lalu bangkit untuk duduk di sisi Gaara yang masih berada di atas sofanya. Dihadapkannya tubuh Gaara berhadapan dengan tubunnya dan lalu menutup kelopak matanya kemudian menggerakkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Gaara.

Ia masih belum menyadari suasana hati Gaara saat ini…

Tangan pucat Gaara menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Naruto –seolah benda itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menahannya untuk tidak tersungkur saat ini– seiring pemuda pirang itu mendekat kearahnya. Mati-matian ia berusa menahan tangisnya tidak pecah ketika bibir Naruto menempel di atas bibirnya. Namun akhirnya ia terisak.

Naruto masih menciumnya –berusaha tetap mendalami perannya– dan air mata Gaara tetap mengalir memabasahi kedua pipinya.

Pagi ini…adalah tanggal empat belas Maret. Dan Gaara…–setidaknya– ingin memberikan hadian White Day terbaik untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Dengan berpura-pura kalau air matanya yang penuh dengan kekecewaan itu adalah air mata terharu dan bahagia karena Naruto telah melakukan semua rencananya itu dengan begitu **sempurna**…sangat teramat sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**HUWAAAHHHHH NYESEEEKKKKK! *dihajar bareng2***

**Uhuk. Ehm. Maaf kebawa emosi.**

**Yup, apa rencana kalian untuk valentine tahun ini? **

**Pasti enak banget yah yang udah punya honey2 :')**

**YOOOSSHHH HAPU VALENTINU DAYOUUU!**

**Makasih yang udah mau repiu chap kemaren. Makasih yang udah mau nungguin cerita ini. Dan makasih buat yang udah **neror ane **selama ini lewat PM. *watados***

**Sekarang aku boleh minta repiu lagi nggk? Onegai…**

**Thanks ya udah mau baca. Makasih banget ^^-**


	7. Chap 7 : Are You Jealous or what?

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NaruGaa**

**Warning: Yaoi. Lime. Beberapa OC, is that okay? ="=a ane kehabisan ide sih…belakangan ini nggk da FS (?) alur berantakan sampai ane sendiri g tau nih chap maksudnya opo.**

**Rate: T **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Fic ini mirip seperti fic multichap yang isinya one shoot mulu yak? Hehe.**

**#Notice Me : Seven#**

Kisah ini mungkin terasa semakin menyebalkan dan berat sebelah. Karena Gaara harus terus-terusan memendam perasaannya dan tidak mengutarakan kekesalannya secara serius pada Naruto. Sementara si pirang sendiri nampak semakin bebal saja.

Tapi andai saja pembaca mau sedikit mengangguk ketika mendengar kalimat bahwa 'Kisah cinta itu tidak selalu semulus kisah cinta di perfileman atau pun novel-novel genre romantis lainnya. Yang dengan sedikit adegan romantis dan air mata dua insan bisa saling menyatakan perasaannya dalam suasana romantis dan nyaris sesempurna negeri dongeng. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Masalahnya dimana?Yah, masalahnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena **tidak semudah itu membuat seseorang jatuh cinta!**' Apalagi dalam kasus ini adalah Naruto yang perlu 'disadarkan'. Manusia yang karena terlalu polos atau mungkin sudah kelewatan idiot hanya sekedar untuk menyadari perasaan Gaara yang begitu besar padanya.

Tapi, kau tau, kita tidak bisa menyalah dirinya sepenuhnya. Sungguh!

Naruto mungkin mesum. Dan tau apa itu _yuri_. Dia tau kalau dua orang wanita bisa bekerja sama untuk merayu pria (tidak terpikirkan untuk saling jatuh cinta). Tapi…bagaimana dengan _yaoi_? Dia yang seorang laki-laki jangankan mau mencoba, memikirkan atau bahkan terlintas di benak saja tidak pernah. Dan itu normal. Sangat wajar.

Silahkan saja, jika seandainya kau yang seorang _straight_ suatu ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabat dekatmu (yang gendernya sama dengan dirimu) ternyata memiliki perasaan cinta lebih dari yang selama ini kau pikirkan mengenai dirinya. Apa kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?

Heh, jangankan menerimanya…menyadarinya ataupun memikirkannya saja nyaris tidak pernah bukan? Betapa pun kau sering bercanda mengenai hal-hal 'tabu' dengannya. Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir kalau ternyata dia menganggap serius semua hal yang kau katakan padanya di balik tiap senyuman dan tawa yang ia pantulkan untukmu.

Jadi karena itulah…

Mari biarkan cerita ini berjalan dengan sedikit lebih 'normal'.

.

"Naruto…..hentikan! Mmmnghh….Nngghh….ahh….!"

Okeh, aku bilang **sedikit** lebih normal 'kan tadi?

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Gaara." Seru Naruto sambil terus memegangi kedua tangan Kazekage yang parasnya sudah sangat memerah tepat di bawah tubuhnya itu ke samping tubuh si empunya.

"Ini cukup!" bentak Gaara tidak terima.

"Kurang banyak! Jangan bergerak terus, aku kesulitan nih." Pekik Naruto dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke leher putih milik Gaara. Menjilati tempat itu, menggigitnya kecil –hingga Gaara memekik sesekali– lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Pokoknya semua tahap dari teori '_how to make a great kissmark on your girlfriends neck'_ yang Naruto baca di majalah kemarin hari ini si pirang praktekkan habis-habisan. Mengabaikan Gaara yang sudah seperti orang asma yang bengeknya kambuh karena harus menahan sensasi 'aneh' yang terus mendesir keseluruh tubuhnya sendirian.

"Berhenti, Naruto….nnggh….hahh, su–sudah cukup…," ujar Gaara kewalahan –berusaha mendorong tubuh dan wajah sahabatnya itu dari atas tubuhnya. Ia sangat malu dengan apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan padanya saat ini. Terlebih lagi hari masih terang –siang bolong malah– dan jendela yang berada tepat di samping ranjang tempat mereka berada itu dalam kondisi terbuka lebar. Bagaimana jika ada tetangga yang melihat? Atau teman-teman Naruto yang tiba-tiba nongol di jendela seperti Rock Lee misalnya? –'mahluk' hijau yang hobi latihan berjalan dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya di atas atap penduduk, gitu?

Meski sejak tadi Gaara terus meminta agar kegiatan itu segera dihentikan, tapi Naruto masih saja ngeyel untuk tetap mencatolkan beberapa _hickey_ lagi di leher dan bahu putih mulus dan menggoda milik sang Kazekage manis itu. Naruto berpendapat kalau sampai para tetua –yang hari ini memanggilnya– tiba-tiba meminta bukti keseriusan hubungannya dengan Gaara, dia bisa menunjukkan puluhan _hickey _hasil karyanya itu pada mereka –berhubung ide itu ternyata berhasil untuk membungkam Tsunade beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi Gaara menganggap itu bukan ide yang bagus –sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus! Mana mau dia harus dipaksa buka baju di depan para orang-orang tua berlidah ular dan bersorot mata setajam silet itu untuk menunjukkan tubuh mulusnya yang telah 'dinodai' mahluk termesum di Konoha begitu saja. Gaara tidak akan mau! Dimana akan ia letakkan harga dirinya sebagai Kazekage _innocent_, _cool _ dan digilai banyak wanita ini?

Alhasil, adegan yang terjadi selanjutnya pun adalah Gaara malah jadi terlihat seperti gadis yang akan diperkaos oleh pacarnya di apartemen pacarnya itu sendiri. Ia terus berkutat dengan mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh sementara sang _dominant_ –a.k.a _seme_– terus memaksakan kehendaknya yang bukan beratas namakan nafsu –seperti pada kasus-kasus perkaosan pada umumnya– itu, melainkan akibat ide gila yang bercokol di benaknya –'Tunjukkan 'bukti cinta'mu pada para tetua itu dan mereka akan diam!' Kurang lebih seperti itulah idenya.

Masih dalam kondisi 'dipaksa dan menolak'. Gaara dan Naruto terus melanjutkan persiteruan mereka.

"Aku bilang cukup!"

"Masih belum, Gaa-_chan_! Itu masih kurang!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Memangnya kapan aku bilang setuju dengan idemu ini? Menyingkir, Naruto!" perintah Gaara. Padahal ia bisa dengan mudah menggunakan pasirnya tapi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya? Makanya si pirang terus bersikeras memberi Gaara _kissmark._ Naruto berpikir kalau Gaara tidak melemparnya ke tembok dengan pasirnya itu berarti Gaara tidak begitu keberatan dengan ide briliantnya.

"AH! Naruto! Nnghh––," Naruto berhasil melilit kedua tangan Gaara lalu menekukknya diantara tubuh mereka berdua, nampaknya Gaara kalah saing kalau soal tenaga dan 'semangat' dibanding Naruto, membuat si penyandang marga Uzumaki tersebut kembali berhasil menanamkan gigi-giginya ke perpotongan leher Gaara.

Tapi Gaara belum menyerah, ia masih terus melanjutkan usahanya mendorong tubuh mahluk keras kepala seantero desa itu dari atas tubuhnya sampai sebuah tendangan yang masuk dari jendela tiba-tiba menghantam sisi samping tubuh Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu terpental dari atas ranjang dan menghantam meja makan dengan sangat keras.

Gaara sontak bangkit dari ranjang dan menatap nanar pada sosok Naruto yang terkapar di tengah-tengah meja makan yang telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian itu. Iris _green mint_-nya segera ia lemparkan kemudian ke arah seorang pria berpakaian anbu Suna yang kini telah berlutut memberi hormat padanya.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-_sama_?" tanya sosok pria dari balik topeng _tanuki_ itu pada Gaara yang masih tertegun dengan kejadian barusan. Tubuhnya masih penuh saliva bercampur keringat dengan wajah yang juga masih terlihat 'kepayahan'. Kalau saja pria Anbu di hadapan Gaara itu tidak menggunakan topeng, wajah mupengnya pasti sudah disorot Gaara dengan tatapan membunuh. Salahkah kalau seorang Kazekage terlihat begitu 'menggoda' setelah di 'gituin' sama pacarnya sendiri?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara heran. Bukan cuma bingung kenapa Anbu itu tiba-tiba menendang Naruto tapi juga bingung kenapa ada Anbu Suna di Konoha? Dan lagi dari tindakan yang dilakukan pria itu, Gaara langsung berkesimpulan kalau Anbu ini berada di sekitarnya selama ini –mengawasinya. Apa maksudnya ini. Anbu tidak seharusnya bergerak tanpa perintah dari Kage! "Sedang apa kau di Konoha? Siapa yang memberimu perintah?"

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya, Kazekage-_sama._ Saya hanya melakukan tugas utama saya sebagai Anbu untuk melindungi Kazekage-_sama._ Dan pemuda Uzumaki ini…," ujar Anbu itu sembari menoleh ke belakang, "…terlihat sedang 'memaksa' Anda, karena itulah saya menghentikannya." Lanjutnya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ugh…_ittaaiii…._," ringis Naruto di belakang sana menoreh tatapan tak tega dari Gaara. Sang pemuda bertato kanji 'Ai' pun kembali menoleh pada pelaku yang telah memporak prandakan apartemen '_seme_'-nya tersebut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengawasiku?" tanya Gaara dingin. Apa para tetua dari Suna itu yang menyuruhnya menguntit Gaara? Apa mereka sudah akan mulai menagih persyaratan yang mereka berikan pada Gaara dalam waktu dekat ini? Naruto akan segera menjadi Hokage –meski belum ada kepastian mengenai hal itu– lantas para tetua itu kini mulai risau apakah Gaara akan menepati janjinya atau tidak, begitu?

Benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Kazekage-_sama, _saya melakukan ini hanya untuk memastikan keselamatan Anda. Ampuni saya karena melakukan semua ini diluar pengetahuan Anda!" Anbu itu berdiri dan membungkuk dalam pada pemimpin desanya. Menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar menyesal atas kelancangannya tadi.

"Kau boleh pergi dari sini, sekarang." Perintah Gaara yang segera membuat pria bertopeng di depannya tertegun namun kembali membungkuk –mematuhi perintahnya dan bergerak menuju jendela. "Kembali ke Suna dan beritahu mereka kalau aku pasti akan menepati janjiku, mereka tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

Anbu itu lagi-lagi terhenyak, namun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi saja sesegera mungkin.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" seru Naruto mengelus punggungnya yang nyeri akibat menghantam meja dan kursi-kursinya hingga patah sambil melangkah mendekati Gaara.

Gaara menatap Naruto, menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan mendekati si pirang, menggamit ujung resleting jaket milik pemuda itu yang terbuka, memasang pengait ke ujung resleting satunya dan lalu menarik mata rersletingnya ke atas –menutup jaket Naruto. "Segera temui para tetua desamu, sebelum ada utusan mereka yang datang dan menyeretmu ke sana." Ujar Gaara sambil menatap Naruto datar.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk memasang kancing baju dibagian leher Gaara yang terbuka dan lalu tersenyum, "Hm…maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku sepertinya memang agak kelewatan." Ujarnya balas menatap Gaara lembut. "Jadi, kau mau ikut menemui mereka bersamaku?" tanya Naruto kemudian nyaris tidak begitu terdengar oleh Gaara yang tiba-tiba _blushing_ karena baru menyadari kalau mereka tengah saling merapikan pakaian masing-masing barusan. Kesannya jadi seperti…yah, kau tau.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?" pemuda berambut merah itu menyahut dan segera mendongkak dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Eh? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau demam?" tanya Naruto agak khawatir, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Gaara namun segera dihalau oleh Kazekage muda itu.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah."

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah seperti sedang berpikir, "Hmm..," gumamnya, "Memang kau mau menjaga apartemenku saat aku pergi, Gaa-_chan_?" Gaara menyuruhnya pergi sementara pemuda itu sendiri tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bukankah seharusnya dia kembali ke Suna jika sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di Konoha?

Gaara tertegun, merasa malu sendiri namun ia sembunyikan dengan baik, ia pun bergerak menuju ke sudut ruangan –tempat gentong pasirnya berada, menggendong benda besar itu lalu mengikuti Naruto keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

.

"OH! Gaara _san_!" seru seorang pemuda dari kejauhan ketika Naruto dan Gaara berjalan beriringan di salah satu jalan utama di desa Konoha siang itu.

Sang pemuda berpenampilan serba hijau itu kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri pasangan manis yang terdiam di tempatnya tersebut. "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Lee.

"Aku mau ke kantor Hokage, dan Gaara akan pulang ke Suna." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Gaara bergantian.

"Hmm..begitu," Lee manggut-manggut. "Gaara _san_, belakangan ini kau sering sekali terlihat berkeliaran di Konoha, ya? Apa ada masalah penting?" tanya si anak kesayangan Guy _sensei_ yang tak berpenampilan jauh dengan dirinya itu.

Naruto dan Gaara sontak terkejut bersamaan dan saling pandang sejenak. "Erm…itu," Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipi bergarisnya, berusaha mencari alasan yang sedikit logis dengan otak standar miliknya, "Yah…tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Gaara itu teman kita, jadi rasanya tidak masalah kalau dia sering berkunjung ke Konoha." Tukas si pirang, Gaara hanya menghela nafas samar mendengar alasan sederhana itu.

"Tapi Gaara _san _itu 'kan seorang Kazekage, apa tidak masalah terlalu sering meninggalkan desa untuk alasan seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

"…"

"Err…itu…,"

.

"NARUTOOO….!" Suara teriakan dengan intonasi yang begitu familiar tiba-tiba terdengar, Naruto segera bergidik dan menoleh bersamaan dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Di ujung jalan sana, seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan latar lautan api tengah berjalan dengan suara 'dung dung' bagai pesumo yang siap bertarung mendekati mereka. Sukses membuat Naruto keringat dingin, Lee berkerut bulu mata dan Gaara _speecless_ dengan tanda tanya menggantung di dekat wajah _innocent_-nya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERSANTAI-SANTAI DISITU, HAAAHHH?! PARA TETUA SUDAH MENUNGGUMU DARI TADI, BODOOOHH!" dan teriakan itu pun berlanjut menjadi adegan dramatis _mainstream_ yang sering terjadi di anime-anime, yaitu dimana Naruto diseret kupingnya oleh gadis yang tak lain adalah teman satu tim si pirang itu sendiri ke kantor Hokage.

Meninggalkan Gaara dan Lee sendirian.

Untuk beberapa saat kedua pemuda hijau dan merah itu terdiam sampai Sakura dan Naruto yang diseret menghilang di tikungan.

"Aku permisi." Ujar Gaara membuat Lee segera berbalik.

"Ah, iya, hati-hati Gaara _san._" Sahut Lee dan setelah itu kumpulan pasir dari gentong milik Gaara mulai membalut tubuh merah itu perlahan lalu bergerak ke angkasa menuju gerbang keluar Konoha.

***Anon***

-_Hokage Office_-

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kami masih mempertimbangkan dirimu untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya hanya saja…," ujar seorang tetua yang berada di kursi paling ujung dengan wajah yang terlihat sok _cool_ di mata Naruto itu menggantung. "Kami tidak bisa menerima seseorang yang memiliki skandal dengan pemimpin desa lainnya yang juga seorang pria." Tandas pak tua berkereput itu dan lalu didukung oleh anggukan penuh semangat dari tetua-tetua lainnya di ruangan tersebut.

Dahi Naruto segera berkerut benci, membuat Tsunade yang sengaja mengambil kursi tepat disampingnya langsung memasang sikap waspada kalau-kalau pemuda pirang di sampingnya ini akan mengamuk.

"Heh? Apa ini? Memangnya peraturan seperti itu ada di dalam buku syarat untuk menjadi Hokage milik kalian?" tanya Naruto remeh –berusaha untuk tenang. "Seorang Hokage yang bergender pria tidak boleh _menikah_ dengan seseorang yang juga bergender pria, begitu?"

Mata Tsunade dan juga para tetua di ruangan temaram itu membulat seketika.

Me-Menikah? Apa bocah ini tadi bilang 'menikah'?

"Menikah katamu? Apa kau berencana menikahi Kazekage?" seru tetua yang paling gemuk di tempat itu nyaris berdiri dari kursinya saking terkejutnya dengan kalimat yang pemuda Uzumaki itu katakan barusan.

"Iya. Hubunganku dengan Gaara cukup serius, jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan 'kan kalau kami mungkin suatu hari nanti akan menikah?" sahut Naruto sesumbar. Meski ia sendiri rasanya nyaris menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena tidak percaya telah berkata akan menikahi Gaara. Gaara? Gaara yang laki-laki itu? Yang nggk ada 'itu'nya?!

"CUKUP! Ini omong kosong!" bentak pria tua yang paling kurus berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap teman-temannya –mencari dukungan, "Apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Meski agak berat, tapi kami mungkin masih bisa menerima kalau kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Kazekage sebatas hubungan pacaran yang biasa sebagai bukti kalau kau tidak berkomplotan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam semua tindakan kriminalnya. Tapi menikah? Menikah dengan pemimpin Sunagakure yang seorang pria?" pria tua itu mengerang kesal, "Kami tidak bisa menerima orang seperti ini menjadi Hokage. Tidak bisa!"

"Itu betul, Hokage dengan penyimpangan orientasi seksual hanya akan membuat desa lain menertawakan kita!"

"Bagaimana bisa Jiraiya menciptakan murid dengan sikap dan _fetish_ semacam ini? Mengerikan! Benar-benar mengerikan!"

"Yondaime Hokage akan sangat malu jika mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan ini, Uzumaki Naruto."

_BRAAKKKKKKKKK! Kratakk!_

Meja besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang menjulur hingga beberapa meter ke depan itu terbelah menjadi dua oleh hantaman sebuah kaki mulus berhak tinggi milik Hokage kelima yang baru saja naik pitam.

"Kalian orang tua tidak tau diri!" hardik Tsunade murka. "Jangan membawa-bawa nama orang yang sudah seharusnya tenang ke dalam pembicaraan ini hanya untuk mencari pembenaran egois untuk mengeroyok anak ini!"

"Tsu-Tsunade _baa-chan…._," Naruto memanggil dengan sedikit gugup dan syok. Rasanya keinginan untuk marah yang tadi ia rasakan saat para tetua menyebalkan itu menyinggung soal ketidakbecusan gurunya dan juga kekecewaan ayahnya menguap seketika melihat respon ekstrim dari wanita yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Putri Tsunade! Apa yang kau lakukan ini sudah sangat keterlaluan!" teriak Koharu Utatane –salah satu tetua wanita di Konoha yang ada di ruangan itu. Wanita tua itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap kesal pada sang Hokage kelima hingga hiasan tusuk kondenya bergemirincing ikut memeriahkan emosinya.

"Seharusnya kalian berkaca sebelum berkata kalau tindakanku keterlaluan, kalian itu––,"

"Tsunade _sama…_!" Shizune segera menarik lengan Hokage yang sudah siap lepas kendali itu sebelum sang cucu Hokage pertama pecinta judi tersebut kembali mengeluarkan kalimat apapun lagi. "Cukup…tolong berhenti merusak." Ringis wanita berambit hitam pecinta babi tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ini buruk!" erang Tsunade sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan di balik meja Hokagenya.

Pertemuan dengan para tetua telah dihentikan beberapa jam yang lalu karena kondisi yang rusuh, dan disinilah sang Hokage kini sibuk menenangkan diri dengan beberapa botol sake.

Shizune dan Naruto yang ikut berada di kantor itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. 'Memangnya gara-gara siapa semuanya jadi buruk begini?' _inner_ kedua manusia yang statusnya berada di bawah wanita berkuncir dua yang setengah mabuk di ruangan tersebut.

"Ne-Neh…_baa-chan_…apa tidak masalah seperti ini?"

"Pulang, Naruto. Pulanglah…aku sedang tidak ingin membahas ini." Sergah Tsunade sambil membuat gerakan mengusir 'hush hush' dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tapi _baa-chan_…!" rengek Naruto. Masa iya ia batal jadi Hokage dengan alasan karena dirinya Gay (meski sebenarnya tidak) yang diperparah dengan tindakan wanita di hadapannya ini dengan membelah meja rapat menjadi dua seperti tadi?

"Aku bilang pulang!" bentak Tsunade kesal, "Pulang atau kulaporkan pada Sunagakure kalau kau memperkosa Gaara hari ini!"

"HAAHHHH?!"

"PULANG!"

"Ha––Ba-Baik!" Naruto pun kabur segera sebelum botol sake melayang ke arahnya. Dan apa-apaan ancamannya itu? Bikin merinding saja. Naruto belum mau mati dibunuh seluruh _fansgirl _Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya yang overprotektif itu tau! Yang benar saja!

.

.

Sesampainya kembali di apartemen miliknya, _sapphire_ Naruto langsung tertuju pada kasur berantakan yang memang berada tak jauh dari pintu itu. Ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang. Si pirang bukannya tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Gaara di atas ranjangnya itu melainkan yang dipikirkannya adalah…bagaimana bisa Gaara punya ekspresi seperti 'ITU'?! Desahannya yang 'unik', sikapnya yang membuat Naruto ingin terus menggodanya dan…wajah itu…ekspresinya itu….apa benar laki-laki bisa punya sorot mata dan bentuk wajah yang seperti itu jika dirayu? Atau hanya Gaara saja yang memang wajahnya terlalu manis jadi….,

"AAARRGGHHHH! Apa yang aku pikirkaaannn?!" raung Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya, menarik lepas ikat kepalanya dan melempar benda itu ke atas kasur yang segera di susul tubuhnya yang mendarat di atas benda persegi empuk itu.

Segera saja aroma tubuh Gaara menyeruak masuk ke lubang hindung Naruto, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan tubuh putih indah yang sudah dua kali nyaris diserangnya itu.

Wangi…tapi bukan wangi parfum, aroma tubuh itu benar-benar khas dan membuat Naruto bisa mabuk.

"CUKUUUPPPP!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil berguling-guling tidak tenang di atas kasurnya.

Meski begitu bayangan Gaara dalam pose-pose menggiurkan terus saja meracuni otaknya yang tidak juga mau fokus pada masalah yang dialaminya dengan para tetua Konoha hari ini.

Gaara dan Gaara…wajah, suara, dan geliat tubuh pemuda berambut merah bata itu terus menari-nari dalam kepala pemuda Uzumaki yang kini terlentang di atas kasurnya itu –pasrah dengan otaknya yang terus memvisualisasikan wujud Gaara di benaknya.

Gaara itu manis…

Tubuhnya mungil…

Perangainya tenang tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya sangat menarik untuk digodai…

Apalagi ketika pipi putih itu merona…ahh, dia begitu manis!

Lalu bibirnya…baru Naruto sadari betul kalau bibir mungil itu memang ternyata sangat lembut. Membuat Naruto selalu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengigitinya. Gaara jarang menolak saat Naruto menciumnya. Apa karena Gaara juga menyukai ciuman mereka? Atau…

_-pik-_

_SRAKK_

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya seolah baru saja teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. Segera ia mencomot ikat kepala miliknya dan langsung melompat keluar jendela. Melompati atap penduduk dan bergerak cepat menuju gerbang keluar Konoha.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Gaara sekarang!"

.

.

Sementara itu di Sunagakure…

"Hari ini kulihat pekerjaan di kantormu nyaris bersih, Gaara. Apa kau ngebut mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu lagi kemarin?" tanya Temari sembari berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar pemuda bergelar Kazekage itu dengan nada menyindir. Ia tau Gaara pasti berkunjung lagi ke Konoha. Ia tidak begitu suka sebenarnya kalau adiknya itu terlalu sering meninggalkan Suna hanya untuk menemui kekasihnya yang berisik itu. Gaara memang tidak mengabaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai Kazekage tapi tetap saja meninggalkan desa dengan begitu enteng ketika kau berstatus sebagai pemimpin desa bukan hal yang bagus 'kan? Apalagi sampai saat ini para tetua Suna masih melakukan pengawasan pada Gaara karena usianya yang terlalu muda untuk menjadi Kazekage, bisa gawat kalau sampai kebiasaan Gaara yang sering meninggalkan desa itu diungkit-ungkit ketika rapat untuk menjatuhkan adik manisnya itu.

Baru saja Temari akan menceramahi Gaara kembali –yang tengah sibuk beganti pakaian (dari baju bepergiannya menjadi jubah Kazekage)– ketika terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan dan mengalihkan perhatian gadis berkuncir empat tersebut, ia pun segera kedepan untuk melihat siapa tamu yang berkunjung sore itu ke kediaman mereka sementara Gaara melanjutkan acara ganti bajunya.

"Gaara, ada utusan Konoha yang datang mencarimu." Sahut Temari kembali muncul di mulut pintu kamar Gaara yang belum ditutupnya tadi.

"…" Gaara menoleh, sedikit bingung. Untuk apa Konoha memanggilnya? Apa mungkin…soal tetua yang Naruto bicarakan tadi siang?

Tidak ingin pikiran-pikiran buruk meracuninya, Gaara pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui utusan dari Konoha tersebut di ruang tamu.

Sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan rambut jingga pendek yang tidak begitu familiar segera membungkuk memberi hormat padanya sesaat setelah Gaara muncul.

Gaara pun mempersilahkan orang itu untuk mengatakan maksud dan tujuannya datang ke Suna namun sang pemuda berseragam jounin itu melirik Temari ragu sejenak, kemudian bergumam, "Maafkan saya, tapi informasi yang akan saya katakan cukup rahasia dan hanya boleh di dengar oleh Kazekage seorang saja."

"Ya...ya…ya…," celoteh Temari segera –meniru gaya bicara Shikamaru, "Aku mengerti, lagipula aku juga harus mengurus sesuatu di luar sekaligus memanggil Kankurou pulang, jadi…sampai jumpa." Ujarnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan tersebut.

Gaara kembali menyorot pria di hadapannya itu dengan teliti, "Kita bisa bicara di ruang kerjaku, silahkan." Tawarnya kemudian berjalan masuk ke bagian dalam rumah yang nampaknya terbuat dari tanah liat itu.

Dalam perjalanan melewati koridor demi koridor di rumah tersebut, pemuda dari Konoha yang berada di belakang Gaara tiba-tiba berbisik, "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di kamarmu saja?" katanya dengan nada usil yang sedikit familiar.

Gaara segera berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat pemuda yang wajahnya tidak ia kenali itu tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak lain adalah kamar miliknya sendiri.

Pria dari Konoha itu melepaskan tangan Gaara dan mengunci pintu dari dalam kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum lebar.

_Green mint_ Gaara membulat. "Kau––,"

_POFF_

"Yup!" sahut sosok yang kini sudah berubah kembali ke wujud aslinya itu –Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" bisa gawat kalau Temari sampai tau Naruto ada di kamarnya lagi. Terakhir kali Naruto datang ke kamarnya dan terlebih setelah adegan 'penyerangan' di kantornya itu, Temari telah mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa Naruto Haram memasuki kamar Gaara!

"SSsstt…ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Gaa-_chan._" Naruto perlahan melangkah mendekati Gaara dengan wajah aneh.

"A-Apa yang mau kau bicarakan…?" tanya Gaara yang tidak biasanya –atau mungkin hanya jika berhadapan dengan Naruto– tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Nalurinya membuat ia tiba-tiba meremas kerah baju Kazekage yang tengah ia gunakan dengan alasan yang tidak ia sadari.

Naruto menggenggam kedua bahu Gaara dan menatap lekat-lekat iris hijau indah milik pemuda berparas manis tersebut dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto..?" Gaara semakin gugup. Ini tidak bagus…suasana seperti 'ini' di kamarnya ketika mereka hanya berdua di rumah ini? Oh..ini benar-benar tidak bagus.

Meski ia tau situasinya terlalu 'buruk' Gaara tetap refleks memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat –sangat malu melihat wajah Naruto dalam jarak sedekat itu apalagi kini ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat milik pemuda Uzumaki itu menerpa wajahnya. Kalau mendekat lagi mereka bisa…

"Kazekage _sama_?" sahut sebuah suara di pintu milik Gaara yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda berambut coklat tengah menengok ke dalam.

Sontak Naruto langsung memisahkan diri, begitupun Gaara.

"A-Apa?! Kau siapa tiba-tiba masuk dengan tidak sopannya ke kamar orang lain begitu? Kau tidak diajari cara mengetuk pintu, ya?!" pekik Naruto gelagapan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kesal pada pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu.

Pemuda yang tengah diteriaki mengerut dahi, "Hah? Kau pikir dirimu sendiri siapa? Berada di kamar Kazekage kami ketika rumah sedang kosong. Kau ini orang mesum, ya?!" balasnya tidak kalah sengit.

"Kau yang siapa?! Masuk ke rumah orang dan langsung nyelonong ke kamar orang begitu saja!" seru Naruto kembali tanpa peduli kalau dia baru saja menyinggung dirinya sendiri.

"Kau itu yang––,"

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara menengahi dengan suaranya yang menenangkan (?). Membuat kedua pemuda dengan iris mata yang sama-sama biru itu terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain dengan wajah tak suka kemudian menatap Gaara. "Dan dia Hiruka Rima, salah satu shinobi desa ini." Lanjut Kazekage yang wibawanya memang cukup kuat disaat yang tepat itu pada Naruto –memperkenalkan pemuda yang menginterupsi mereka.

"Hoo…jadi dia ini yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Hiruka memegangi dagunya, berusaha menilai dengan wajah remeh pada sosok jingga-hitam-kuning yang selalu dielu-elukan namanya sejak perang dunia berakhir itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung lainnya. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata pahlawan kita itu adalah seorang mesum yang suka masuk ke kamar orang lain saat penghuni rumah lainnya tengah keluar."

"A-Apa kau bilang––,"

"Ada perlu apa? Hiruka?" tanya Gaara kemudian pada pemuda bernama Hiruka itu, kembali menengahi pertengkaran yang jika dibiarkan bisa dipastikan akan membuat rusuh rumahnya itu.

Untuk sesaat Hiruka melempar tatapan sinis merendahkan –yang juga terlihat merasa menang dalam arti yang mencurigakan– ke arah Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Gaara, membungkuk sedikit lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kazekage berwajah datar itu.

Segera wajah Naruto mengkerucut melihat adegan sok akrab di depannya itu. Berbisik-bisik seolah keberadaan Naruto sangat mengganggu disitu.

"Lalu? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Naruto terkejut saat Gaara tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir setelah pemuda yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya –Hiruka– itu selesai berbisik-bisik.

"Kau tenang saja. Tapi aku harap kau mau berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan mereka." Ujar Hiruka sambil tersenyum –berusaha menenangkan pemuda manis di depannya itu.

Gaara mengangguk mantap, "Pasti."

"Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

"Ya…terima kasih."

Dan setelah melempar senyum sinis –yang lagi-lagi terlihat menyiratkan aura kemenangan itu– pada Naruto, Hiruka pun pamit.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto manyun beberapa saat setelah pintu depan terdengar sudah tertutup dari luar.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau dia shinobi dari Suna 'kan?"

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi dia siapa?" Naruto ngotot, membuat Gaara segera melempar tatapan dengan dahi berkerut pada kekasih jejadiannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia terlihat begitu akrab denganmu, sangat…akh, kau tau sikapnya sangat menyebalkan seolah aku itu mahluk yang paling menjijikan di muka bumi. Dia menatapku begini…lalu begini…dan dia juga melempar senyum seperti pamer gigi emas ke arahku. ARGH! Apa kau benar-benar berteman dengan orang yang…ugh, seperti itu-_ttebayoo_?" celoteh Naruto berusaha membuat seakan-akan ia tengah menjelaskan rasa serangga dan belatung goreng yang pernah dimakannya di gunung Myoboku.

"Kau bertingkah aneh," tepis Gaara dingin sambil mencomot topi Kazekage yang tersampir di meja berlaci miliknya kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Ia berhenti sesaat sebelum keluar, "Kalau kau tidak punya masalah penting yang harus dibicarakan, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Naruto." Ujar Gaara lagi tanpa berbalik lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

Dengan berat hati dan perasaan yang dongkol, Naruto pun menurut dan pamit untuk pulang. Tapi ketika ia melompat ke atas atap penduduk yang berada tepat di depan kediaman Gaara, bukannya langsung melanjutkan lompatannya ke atap selanjutnya lalu menuju ke gerbang Sunagakure, Naruto justru malah bersembunyi dibalik tembok rumah tersebut –mengawasi tempat tinggal Gaara. Ada yang membuat ia merasa janggal dengan perilaku pemuda yang bernama Hiruka Rima itu. Dan benar saja, baru saja Naruto pergi selama satu menit, pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah mengganggu isi kepala Naruto itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik gedung di sebelah rumah Gaara. Menengok kesana kemari dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sahabat istimewa naruto tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian pria itu keluar lagi tapi kini dengan membawa Gaara bersamanya. Dari tempat Naruto memandang ia bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Gaara sambil menariknya ke suatu tempat. Gaara terlihat terseok-seok dengan pakaian Kazekagenya dan berusaha menahan agar topinya tidak terbang terbawa angin sambil ditarik-tarik begitu. Tapi yang membuat Naruto heran, Gaara nampaknya tidak keberatan ditarik-tarik seperti itu dan ikut begitu saja dengan pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam ala Itachi itu.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu…mereka mau kemana?" ujar Naruto dan tanpa pikir panjang segera minggat dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mengikuti kemana kekasihnya dibawa pergi.

.

.

.

"Gaara _sama~_!"

"Kyaa…Gaara _camaa~_!"

"Kyaa….kyaa….Gaala camaa…!"

Suara puluhan anak kecil segera menjadi riuh seketika saat sesosok pemuda manis berambut merah dengan pakaian yang nampak kebesaran bewarna putih dan biru itu memasuki sebuah gubuk kecil di salah satu pelosok desa. Gaara menurunkan topinya dan segera diserbu puluhan bocah umur dua hingga sepuluh tahun namun kebanyakan berusia tujuh tahun itu dengan teriakan riang yang sangat ramai. Mereka beteriak kesenangan sambil berebutan ingin digendong oleh sosok idola mereka itu.

"Gaala camaaa….aku! Akuuu!"

"Aku jugaa….!" Seru anak itu bersahut sahutan minta digendong semua.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum maklum dengan semua sambutan meriah itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keriuhan ini. Pemuda dengan tatapan dingin namun lembut dan juga teduh itu lalu merunduk dan berjongkok ditengah-tengah kerumunan fans ciliknya dan segera mendapat puluhan pelukan serempak yang membuat pantatnya harus menubruk lantai. Tapi anak-anak yang kegirangan itu tidak juga membiarkan Gaara untuk memperbaiki posisinya dan malah tetap berebutan untuk memeluk pemuda manis yang sama sekali tidak memberontak itu hingga Gaara terpaksa harus terlentang di atas lantai dari tanah karena ditindih oleh anak-anak sebanyak itu.

"Hahaha…sudah cukup kalian ini," seru Hiruka sambil menarik bocah imut yang berada tepat di atas tubuh Gaara lalu menatap sang Kazekage dengan wajah kasihan yang terlihat geli juga disaat bersamaan. Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang datar itu membuat Hiruka merasa semakin geli dan gemas saja. "Ini salahmu karena tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini," ujar Hiruka lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Gaara bangkit.

"Hm, iya." Jawab Gaara seadanya. Dia sangat senang dengan sambutan itu, tapi jika sampai dijatuhkan ke atas tanah hingga jubah putihnya jadi kotor rasanya akan membuat Gaara tidak akan lupa untuk tidak absen mengunjungi anak-anak ini lagi.

Dengan Hiruka berada di sisinya, Gaara pun melempar senyum hangat pada seluruh penghuni gubuk itu. Sebuah bangunan kecil yang berisi anak-anak terlantar akibat perang yang berasal dari Suna itu adalah anak-anak yang berada di bawah pengawasan langsung dari Gaara –tentunya dengan pengasuh-pengasuh lainnya yang mengurus keperluan anak-anak ini saat Gaara tidak ada.

Masa kecil Gaara tidak begitu bahagia, jadi bukan salahnya jika ia sempat merasa tidak akan bisa berinteraksi dengan anak-anak tapi…sepertinya dia punya aura yang membuat semua anak-anak ini begitu mencintainya. Dan Gaara merasa sangat tersentuh akan hal itu. Sangat bahagia. Gaara ingin melindungi anak-anak ini. Tidak ingin sampai mereka merasakan kesepian yang pernah Gaara rasakan ketika ia masih kanak-kanak tanpa orang tua mereka. Ia tidak ingin akan ada Gaara-Gaara lain yang lahir ke dunia ini. Paling tidak, bukan dari desanya. Karena itulah Gaara berusaha sebaik mungkin mengurus panti asuhan tersebut. Ia merutuki dirinya karena sudah mengacuhkan para malaikat-malaikat manis ini cukup lama gara-gara hal bodoh yang sampai sekarang masih mengikatnya –hubungan pura-puranya dengan Naruto. Sungguh masalah itu benar-benar menyedot nyaris seluruh waktu dan pikiran Gaara belakangan ini. Sampai si merah itu lupa untuk sedikit _refreshing_ dan mengistirahatkan dirinya. Terlalu banyak sakit hati membuatnya tidak ingin mengingat Naruto untuk hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini saja ia ingin sedikit merasa bebas dari rasa tertekannya karena perasaan yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan itu.

"Gaara cama…! Apa Gaara cama akan menginap malam ini?"

"….?"

"Mama Rotha akan membawakan buku dongeng baru, kami mau Gaara cama yang membacakannya untuk kami malam ini…," rajuk seorang anak perempuan berwajah tembem yang tengah menarik-narik jubah panjang milik Gaara.

"Aku…," bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak ini sepanjang sore hingga malam tapi kalau sampai menginap…ia tdak bisa. Temari maupun Kankurou tidak tau menau tentang Gaara yang sering datang ke tempat ini. Bisa dibilang Gaara merahasiakannya dari sebagian besar orang di Suna. Ia tidak ingin kalau Temari sampai mengkhawtirkan kondisinya yang terlalu sibuk dan memaksakan diri dalam banyak hal sekaligus itu. Gaara bahkan tidak memberitahu Naruto karena takut kalau sampai bocah berisik itu keceplosan dan membuat semuanya runyam dan lagi…Naruto juga orangnya agak panikan belakangan ini…dan Gaara tidak mau si pirang bodoh itu khawatir juga.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Hiruka memecah lamunan Gaara yang terlihat gundah dengan tawaran gadis kecil di hadapan mereka itu.

Gaara menatap iris biru Hiruka dan tiba-tiba langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat tingkahnya terlihat begitu manis di mata Hiruka dan menorehkan sebuah senyuman penuh makna dari pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu, padahal sebenarnya Gaara hanya merasa kurang nyaman menatap mata biru itu. Mata warna langit itu terlalu mengingatkannya pada Naruto dan ia sudah berjanji ingin menyingkirkan Naruto dari benaknya untuk hari ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruka lagi.

Dengan agak ragu Gaara baru saja akan mengangguk mengiyakan saat tiba-tiba ada yang menginteruspsi.

"Yuhu~~! Permisi…!" seru sebuah suara mendayu-dayu dari seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua di kedua sisi kepalanya sambil berjalan lenggak lenggok masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil tersebut. Iris biru wanita dengan riasan menor itu tiba-tiba memasang wajah terkejut saat menatap keseluruh penghuni pondokan yang tengah menatapnya nanar dengan tatapan yang seolah kompak mengatakan 'Mahluk apa ini?' dalam benak mereka. "Ohohoho…maaf mengganggu sebentar…aku hanya ingin menjemput putra kesayanganku saja…hohoho….maaf ya~!" ujar wanita itu. Suaranya benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Cantik sih memang, 'gundukannya' juga terlihat asli di balik balutan baju khas ibu-ibu Suna itu tapi sumpah…suara dan mendoknya itu banci asli! Siapa bocah malang yang punya ibu seperti ini?

Wanita pirang yang tengah menenteng sebuah tas tangan kecil di lengannya itu lalu melirik seorang bocah laki-laki berwajah unyu namun memasang wajah nyaris menangis –karena ketakutan melihat sosoknya– yang berada paling dekat dengannya, ia lalu berseru girang (?). "Oohh….Yuu-_kun~_! Sini sayang, kita pulang…mama sudah menyediakan ram–– ah, dango kesukaanmu di rumah, ayo sini!" panggil wanita itu membuat bocah yang tengah dipanggilnya semakin menggigil ketakutan dan akhirnya menjerit-jerit ketika wanita itu mulai menggendongnya. Namun usaha wanita bohay itu agak terhalau karena bocah yang badannya ringkih tersebut ternyata cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan kakinya agar tetap menapak di tanah dan tidak terangkat oleh wanita mirip banci yang berusaha menariknya pergi.

"Huwaaahhh…! Enggak mauuu…!"

"Aduuhh…Yuu _kun_ jangan nakal gitu dong ah, sini pulang ama mama, sudah magrip nih…!"

Selama beberapa menit semua penghuni pondok panti asuhan sederhana dengan perabotan yang juga sederhana itu hanya terdiam menyaksikan adegan 'heboh sendiri' yang tengah berlangsung di depan mata mereka itu hingga Gaara akhirnya melerai.

"Maaf, nyonya ini siapa?"

"Ah? Aku ibu Yuu _kun_. Dan aku ingin membawanya pulang, maaf atas gangguan kecil ini, ya? Permisi…," Jawab wanita itu dan langsung membopong si bocah tak berdosa ke bahunya layaknya karung beras. Tidak memperdulikan jeritan dan tangisan bocah tersebut.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar." Tepis Gaara menahan bahu wanita berambut pirang panjang itu dari belakang.

Wanita yang ditegur berbalik dan bocah laki-laki yang berada di gendongan wanita tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan terpaku menatap sosok pemuda merah di hadapan mereka yang kini tengah mengeluarkan pasirnya secara perlahan dengan aura dingin.

"Tolong katakan Anda ini siapa? Karena aku tidak begitu percaya kalau Anda ini ibu dari bocah itu."

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan…jelas aku adalah ibunya…aku…,"

" Namanya bukan Yuu _kun_," Tandas Gaara, "Orang tuanya sudah meninggal di medan perang, dan rumah ini bukanlah tempat penitipan anak melainkan panti asuhan. Jadi…sebaiknya jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya…sebelum aku…," Gaara mulai geram dan langsung menarik anak tak berdosa yang ada di gendongan wanita mencurigakan di hadapannya itu. Meletakkan bocah manis tersebut ke teman-temannya kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati sosok yang semakin berlagak sangat mencurigakan ini.

Wanita itu perlahan berjalan mundur juga dan mulai menunjukkan gelagat familiar di mata Gaara.

"Kau…," geram Gaara mulai membuat bentuk tangan raksasa menggunakan pasirnya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tu-Tu-Tunggu dulu..._ttebayo_…,"

"Naruto!"

_KAABOOOMMM!_

"GYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Apa orang itu mati?"

"Kurasa tidak mungkin bisa lolos dari pasir Gaara tama…,"

"Mereka masih akan bertarung tidak ya?"

"Tapi orang itu tidak bangun-bangun dari tadi. Apa dia mati?"

"Mati…eh, dia masih bergerak!"

"Okeh anak-anak masuk ke dalam…makan malam kalian sudah menunggu…ayo masuk!" perintah Hiruka pada gerombolan bocah-bocah yang tengah bergerombol di pintu –menyaksikan pertarungan (sebenarnya tidak layak disebut pertarungan karena sejak awal sosok pirang yang sudah kembali kewujud sesungguhnya itu hanya terus dihempaskan, ditinju dan dilempar kesana-kemari oleh tangan pasir raksasa milik Gaara tanpa ada perlawanan) di luar sana.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang patut ditonton. Ayo masuklah…Gaara _sama_ tidak akan senang jika kalian mengabaikan makan malam yang sudah susah-susah dibuat oleh para pengasuh untuk kalian. Kalian tidak mau memabuat Gaara _sama_ sedih 'kan? Ayo masuk." Dan dengan itu puluhan anak-anak di bawah umur itu pun menurut dan masuk teratur ke dalam pondok. Meninggalkan pertarungan –penganiayaan– yang entah kapan berakhirnya itu.

"A-Aku…minta maaf…_ttebayo…_ugh, Gaa-_chan…,_" ujar Naruto setengah hidup sambil berusaha bangkit dari atas tanah tandus desa Sunagakure malam itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan apa-apaan penyamaranmu itu? Maksudmu apa, hah?" bentak Gaara kesal. Ia ingin merahasiakan hal ini dari Naruto agar pemuda itu tidak perlu khawatir, tapi si pirang ini malah muncul! Rencana satu hari tanpa Naruto pun otomatis gagal juga gara-gara semua ini! Benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Aku hanya…ugh," perlahan dengan kaki yang agak gemetar Naruto bangkit sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Wajahnya sudah babak belur dengan salah satu pipi membiru akibat dihantam oleh pasir Gaara yang keras itu. Apa Gaara benar-benar marah atau memang berniat menghajarnya habis-habisan?

"Hanya apa?! Kau seharusnya menghabiskan waktumu untuk lebih banyak belajar, Naruto, ketimbang keluyuran tidak penting seperti ini! Mana bisa kau menjadi Hokage dengan gaya seperti itu? Pantas saja para tetua di desamu ragu akan dirimu. Ini bukan karena hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan karena sikapmu yang memang tidak becus dan selalu melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tidak tidak berguna!"

Bagai belati yang ditancapkan ke luka yang bernanah, Naruto membatu dalam jeritan kesakitannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka, tidak pernah ingin dan benar-benar tidak percaya Gaara mengatakan hal sedingin itu padanya.

Tidak becus? Bodoh?

Rasanya…Naruto…jadi seperti…

"Heh, kupikir pahlawan ini cuma memilik sedikit keburukan ternyata banyak juga rupanya. Tidak perlu menjadi Hokage Naruto _san,_ cukuplah hidup dengan julukan sebagai pahlawan saja. Bisa-bisa Konoha hancur jika dipimpin oleh orang sepertimu!" timpal Hiruka yang tau-tau sudah muncul di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Gaara. Melempar senyum merendahkannya lagi dan berjalan mendekati Gaara seolah berkata 'Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pemimpin desa sehebat Gaara.' Dan tatapan Gaara yang tetap dingin itu semakin memperburuk suasana hati si bocah Uzumaki tersebut.

Terdiam.

Naruto menunduk dalam seolah berusaha mencari _timing _tepat. Saat suasana sudah cukup hening dan Naruto yakin Gaara dan pemuda bernama Hiruka di depan sana itu akan mendengarnya dengan baik, Naruto pun bersuara.

"Aku hanya…tidak suka…aku tidak suka pemuda itu terlalu dekat denganmu."

Kalimat itu segera membuat Gaara tertegun dan memucat. Apa yang Naruto katakan?

Bukan hanya Gaara, Hiruka pun ikut terkejut dan membuat sudut bibirnya terangkat –tersenyum gentir dan aneh. Apa maksudnya bocah ini?

"Gaara!" seru Naruto menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda berambut merah di ujung sana. "Aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu dekat dengan dia!" jelas Naruto kali ini dengan suara lantang.

"Na-Naruto…?" ada rasa senang yang tiba-tiba bercokol dalam hati Gaara, sudah pasti. Sangat jelas dari bagaimana pun caranya kau mendengat kalimat itu. Sangat jelas kalau itu adalah pernyataan kecemburuan bukan? Naruto cemburu? Cemburu pada Hiruka?

Tidak, tidak….meski Gaara sangat ingin tau alasan kenapa Naruto cemburu ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda pirang ini melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak boleh…tidak di depan orang lain…hubungan mereka 'kan harus dirahasiakan dari penduduk desa!

Naruto melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Gaara yang tengah menatapnya was-was.

"Kau sebaiknya mundur," ujar Naruto pada Hiruka, "Gaara hanya akan menatapku."

"Naruto!" pekik Gaara. Jangan sampai Naruto mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan di hadapan orang Suna.

"Ada apa Gaa-_chan_? Biar kuberitahu saja dia, agar dia tidak perlu bermimpi terlalu jauh."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, heh?" senyum kecut yang menyampir di wajah tampan Hiruka mulai semakin kecut dan membuat mimik wajahnya jadi terlihat aneh. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Tidak mengerti? Kau tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Tercium jelas dari gelagatmu yang aneh itu tau! Kau tidak bisa membohongi mataku!" timpal Naruto mulai merasa di atas awan melihat kegugupan lawannya itu.

Kedua iris biru dari dua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu saling melempar tatapan tajam, berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain dalam kebisuan, dingin dan sinis, sampai akhirnya Naruto berseru, "Kau itu suka pada Gaara 'kan?" dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Gaara yang sejak tadi diam di sana menoleh tak percaya pada si pemuda berambut coklat.

'Hiruka?' batin Gaara tanpa melepas tatapan tak percayanya pada sosok pemuda yang sedang nampak kebingungan itu di sampingnya. Gaara sama sekali tidak yakin kalau Hiruka punya perasaan seperti itu padanya…apa Naruto hanya asal cemplos saja?

Awalnya gelagapan. Jelas. Seolah kedoknya memang terbongkar malam itu. Tapi Hiruka akhirnya bisa mengendalikan dirinya, ia berdehem satu kali dan mulai menatap angkuh pada Naruto. Ditariknya lengan Gaara hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Lantas? Kalau itu memang benar, kau mau apa?" tantang si shinobi Suna itu congkak.

Tersirat dari ekspresi Naruto kalau ia tidak suka dengan tindakan Hiruka yang seenak jabriknya memeluk Gaara seperti itu, tapi sang Uzumaki tetap membalas tantangan pemuda yang juga setahun lebih tua darinya itu, "Menangislah!" seru Naruto. "Karena kau hanya akan bisa gigit jari setelah ini."

"Berhentilah membual tuan Uzumaki. Sejak tadi kau terus mengatakan hal-hal bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya mau kau katakan? Kalau hanya menggertak saja sebaiknya kau berhenti sampai disini."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Manik birunya lalu menoleh pada Gaara yang tengah melemparkan _deathglare_ dengan pesan tersembunyi 'Awas kau! Jangan coba-coba berani bilang!' padanya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto bukan orang yang suka dikalahkan dalam hal apapun. Dan si Hiruka ini benar-benar sudah sangat mengesalkan dimata Naruto.

Sontak sebelum Gaara bisa menepis Naruto langsung menarik pemuda itu lepas dari pelukan Hiruka dan menjatuhkannya kepelukannya sendiri. Dihadapkannya tubuh Gaara ke depan dan Naruto pun segera menarik kerah baju Kazekage milik Gaara hingga seluruh bagian leher depan hingga tulang belikat pemuda berambut merah itu terekspos dengan batuan sinar bulan di depan mata Hiruka.

Puluhan _hickey_ yang telah Naruto catolkan di sana tadi siang masih nampak segar terlihat dengan bantuan sinar bulan –membuat wajah Hiruka syok dan putus asa seketika.

"Heh! Kau pasti tau maksudku bukan?" pancing si _blonde_ –kali ini ia benar-benar menang!

Gaara segera menutup kembali lehernya dan hanya bisa menunduk malu setelahnya. Ia meringis dalam hati karena lagi-lagi…tubuhnya yang telah 'dinodai' harus dipertontonkan pada orang lain. Ugh.

Hiruka beralih menatap sang Kazekage, "Gaara…apa semua ini benar?" tanyanya penuh harap. Berharap kalau ini semua hanya akal bulus si pirang bodoh itu saja. Namun sayangnya, tanggapan Gaara ternyata jauh lebih menjatuhkan harapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu mengangguk lemah dan berkata, "Ya..," dengan pelan. "Hiruka…," ujar Gaara lagi kali ini berbalik menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan tatapan penuh harap, "Aku ingin kau merahasiakan hal ini pada semuanya. Hubunganku dengan Naruto adalah rahasia desa. Kami masih belum bisa membeberkannya karena banyak hal yang masih harus dipertimbangkan. Jadi kumohon, rahasiakan hal ini dari siapun. Nah, Hiruka…aku bisa mempercayaimu 'kan?"

"…"

Angin bercampur pasir menerpa tubuh ketiga pemuda yang berada di luar ruangan itu dengan agak dramatis. Menciptakan suasana yang semakin membuat sang pemeran pembantu yang kini tengah terpuruk semakin dan semakin terpuruk saja.

Putus asa tergambar jelas dari aura yang menguar dari punggungnya. Dan tubuh itu mulai terlihat lesu.

Gaara maupun Naruto tidak banyak bicara lagi ketika pemuda itu akhirnya berkata kalau ia menyerah. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya memang menyukai Gaara –dan hal itu sempat membuat orang yang disukainya terkejut, cukup terkejut meski wajahnya luar biasa datar– namun setelah itu ia pun berbesar hati dan berkata akan mundur meski sama sekali tidak rela Gaara harus jatuh ke tangan orang seperti Naruto.

Dan setelah pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata biru itu undur diri untuk kembali masuk ke pondok, suasana super canggung spontan menggerayangi kedua sejoli yang ditinggal berdua di luar rumah tersebut.

"Err…Gaa-_chan…_em, tadi itu..," Naruto memulai percakapan dengan bergaruk-garuk pipi.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau masalah ini tidak boleh sampai terdengar oleh orang luar, kan?" tepis Gaara –melempar wajah dan membelakangi Naruto. Wajahnya panas sekarang! Dan ia tidak ingin nampak bodoh karena merasa sangat gugup setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Dia tidak suka Gaara dekat dengan Hiruka? Apa kali ini kalimat itu benar-benar dari hatinya? Benar-benar serius ia katakan untuk mewakili perasaannya atau lagi-lagi hanya sekedar kebohongan belaka? Bulan berapa sekarang? Apa sudah April mop? Rasanya Gaara harus menahan diri lebih keras agar tidak besar kepala lagi untuk kali ini. Tidak lagi…tidak ada lagi sakit hati mulai hari ini!

"Maaf…aku benar-benar kesal soalnya." Ujar Naruto.

Gaara berbalik kurang yakin. "Kenapa kau harus kesal? Bukan urusanmu kalau pun seandainya dia menyukaiku ataupun berada terlalu dekat denganku. Kau tidak menyukaiku dan hubungan kita ini hanya pura-pura. Jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk––,"

"Iya! Iya! Aku tau itu!" timpal Naruto gusar. "Aku tau kita hanya pura-pura dan aku tidak berhak mengurusi masalah pribadimu, tapi Gaara, aku ini kekasihmu sekarang! Apa kau mengerti? 'Orang-orang' itu taunya kita ini pacaran! Dan jika sampai kau jalan dengan orang lain, mereka jelas akan curiga!"

"Kau hanya tinggal memutuskan hubungan kita dan memberitahu 'orang-orang' itu kalau kita ternyata tidak cocok. Semua beres bukan? Paling tidak kecurigaan mereka yang dialamatkan padamu sehubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke sudah sedikit memudar. Jadi rasanya tidak masalah jika kau memutuskanku sekarang." Sahut Gaara sengit dengan sangat dingin yang segera mengundang emosi Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu langsung menghempaskan tubuh Gaara ke dinding terdekat dan mengurung tubuh ringkih itu diantara tubuhnya dan tembok.

"Saat aku berkata kalau aku tidak suka dia terlalu dekat denganmu, itu benar-benar adalah apa yang aku rasakan saat itu. Soal para tetua itu hanya alasan keduaku mengapa tidak menyukai kedekatanmu dengannya." Naruto bergumam sambil menatap lekat-lekat pada wajah Gaara.

"Kau benar-benar sangat plin plan," dengus Gaara, "Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu? Jika kau terus hidup dengan gaya seperti ini, akan ada banyak hati yang akan kau lukai, Naruto."

Naruto mulai terlihat gundah dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Sesaat yang lalu ia mengomel kalau ia tidak ingin para tetua sampai curiga dengan hubungan mereka, lalu kemudian ia berkata kalau ia serius tidak menyukai keberadaan pemuda bernama Hiruka yang terlalu dekat dengan Gaara lantas kemudian ia kembali mengungkit soal para tetua itu?

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Naruto mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Padahal rencana awalnya datang ke Suna hanya...

-eh-

Gaara menatap Naruto tajam. Ia sudah tidak ingin lagi dipermainkan seperti sebelumnya. Meski Naruto tidak benar-benar menyadari kalau setiap tindakan yang diambilnya ternyata melukai Gaara, tapi sang Kazekege tetap kukuh untuk tidak membiarkan pintu hatinya terbuka sedikit pun untuk merasa 'terbang' oleh harapan-harapan palsu yang Naruto siramkan padanya. Tidak lagi!

Sementara Gaara berusaha menguatkan dirnya, Naruto justru kini terpusat perhatiannya pada salah satu bagian dari wajah Gaara, terpaku pada bentuknya, warna merah mudanya dan ingatan tentang sensasinya yang begitu lembut –bibirnya.

Bibir mungil yang terkunci rapat itu. Benda kenyal yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa istirahat karena terus memikirkannya seharian ini.

"Gaara, soal hal yang ingin kubicarakan tadi itu…, sebenarnya tentang alasan kedatanganku ke Suna…," ujar Naruto terdengar sedikit berbisik. Deru nafasnya yang kini mengembun di udara menerpa wajah putih Gaara yang memang terlau dekat dengan wajahnya itu.

"Memangnya apa alasanmu datang kemari?" tanya Gaara berusaha dingin di tengah kegugupannya. Merasa gugup karena cara Naruto menatapnya tiba-tiba berubah. Dan itu sedikit membuat Gaara merinding.

Diam sejenak sambil terus memperhatikan bibir Gaara, Naruto lalu akhirnya tiba-tiba mendorong wajahnya ke depan kemudian mengecup singkat bibir itu. "Aku ingin mencicipi ini lagi..,"katanya lalu kembali menggamit bibir Gaara dan menekannya lembut.

"Mmh..!" kejutan listrik dari saraf-saraf di bibir Gaara segera saja merambat ke seluruh organ tubuh lainnya dalam sekejap.

_Green mint_ itu membelalak tak percaya dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Namun ia pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat berharap sensasi nyetrum yang tengah dirasakannya bisa sedikit berkurang dengan itu. Tapi ternyata ketika indra penglihatannya ditutup, indra yang lainnya akan semakin sensitif dan itu mengakibatkan lolosnya desahan lewat bibirnya ketika Naruto melepasnya sejenak sebelum kembali menggamitnya untuk posisi yang lebih dominan.

"Mmngh…Naru––," Gaara mulai berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh darinya tapi si pirang nampaknya masih belum mau menyudahi ciuman mereka. Kedua lengan Naruto masih sigap mengurung Gaara diantara tembok sembari ia terus menggamit-gamit dan menyesap bibir Gaara dengan khidmat.

Kecupan dan isapan-isapan manis di bibir Gaara kini mulai berubah menjadi sedikit lebih intim. Lidah Naruto menggerilya di atas kulit kenyal itu dengan begitu vulgar seolah ada madu yang belepotan di sana dan ia ingin menjilati semuanya.

Merasa kalau otak warasnya sudah mulai tertular oleh kegilaan Naruto, Gaara dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya sendiri dengan senang hati. Naruto pun segera menerima tawaran itu dan langsung melilit lidah mungil Gaara dan mendorongnya kembali masuk ke dalam mulut si empunya untuk di ajak berdansa di dalam sana.

"Enngmmhh! Mmngah––ahh..mmnghh..," desah Gaara tidak karuan. Saliva mulai berceceran di dagunya dan saat ia menyadari hal itu ia justru semakin ingin lidah Naruto lebih menggerayangi isi mulutnya. Dengan canggung kedua tangan kurus milik sang Godaime Kazekage itu perlahan mulai melingkar di bahu Naruto. Membawa pemuda berambut pirang itu semakin memanjakan dirinya.

Naruto sendiri masih ingin lebih dari ini. Ia masih ingin mencium Gaara lebih buas lagi…lebih dalam lagi. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Gaara ke atas dengan punggung si rambut merah masih menempel di tembok lalu memperintim ciuman mereka. Gaara sama sekali tidak keberatan meski kakinya sekarang tidak menapak tanah dan bergantung pada topangan tangan Naruto di pinggangnya dan tembok. Pemuda berambut merah itu tetap menikmati posisinya yang didominasi oleh pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini. Tidak peduli jika akan ada yang lewat dan melihat perbuatan mereka. Ciuman ini…membuat dunia serasa hampa hanya untuk mereka berdua saja.

"Nnngg…mh…–nha…ah…ahmmnggh…,"

"Mmngh…,"

Pangutan itu terus diiringi erangan dan desahan tertahan dari keduanya. Lidah itu terus saling bertaut. Dan saliva mereka berdua yang bercampur aduk terus bergulir semakin banyak membahasahi tidak hanya dagu Gaara tapi juga Naruto karena posisinya yang kini agak lebih rendah dari Gaara.

Lima menit sebuah ciuman berhasil membutakan pikiran hingga akhirnya hati nurani menyadarkan mereka untuk berhenti.

Naruto perlahan menurunkan Gaara, namun kedua kaki itu masih terlalu lemas akibat kegiatan mereka bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berdiri. Mau tidak mau Gaara pun sedikit bertopang pada genggamannya di jaket Naruto sementara mereka mengambil oksigen sebanyak-sebanyaknya sembari mengelap bibir dan dagu mereka yang lembab.

Gaara terlihat masih sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya di balik mulutnya yang tebuka. Terasa kelu karena baru saja 'dihajar' habis-habisan oleh lidah yang sama liarnya dengan pikiran majikannya itu –Naruto.

"Kau…ke Suna hanya untuk….ini?" tanya Gaara dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki sambil masih ngos-ngosan.

"…entahlah…," jawab Naruto tidak kalah canggungnya. Sangat malu karena ia lagi-lagi mencium Gaara dan kali ini benar-benar lebih panas dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya. Dan anehnya, Naruto tidak merasa harus berteriak frustasi karena mencium seorang pria kali ini. Ia…menyukai ciuman mereka barusan. Dan kalau bisa..ingin mengulangnya lagi, tapi…melihat kondisi Gaara yang seperti orang kehabisan cakra itu, Naruto jadi tidak tega.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'entahlah'-mu itu…?" tanya Gaara lagi. Sekarang ia sudah bisa berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri tapi masih belum bisa menatap Naruto dengan benar. Degup jantungnya sangat kencang dan ia bisa mati sesak nafas jika haru mendapat 'asupan' lebih dari ini. Jadi mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak menatap wajah Naruto dulu.

"Aku tidak tau…," jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"…"

"…"

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" suara Gaara meninggi tiba-tiba –memecah suasana– tapi tetap dengan wajah yang menghadap ke arah lain. Naruto agak terkejut dibuatnya.

"Huh?"

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang melihat ini? Kalau tadi sampai ada yang lewat dan beritanya menyebar bagaimana?"

"EH?!"

"Memangnya kau bisa menangani akibat yang akan ditimbulkannya kalau hal ini sampai menyebar?!"

"Heh? Tu-Tunggu dulu –_ttebayoo…!_" sergah Naruto mulai tidak terima dipojokkan seperti itu, "Tapi kau tadi juga tidak keberatan! Kau sama sekali tidak menolak saat aku melakukannya di luar sini. Kau tidak bisa menyudutkanku sendirian begitu dong…! Tidak adil!" pekiknya mencak-mencak dan membuat teliga Gaara memerah dan sosok manis itu pun akhirnya berbalik untuk marah.

Meski tujuannya marah, tapi wajah Gaara memerah dengan sangat manis dan itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak menertawakannya karena geli. Pernah melihat orang marah-marah tapi ekspresinya seperti sedang malu-malu kucing? Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah bentuk wajah Gaara sekarang.

Dan karena tidak terima ditertawakan seperti itu, Sunagakure pun akhirnya mendapat hadiah tontonan meteor yang melintas di angkasa malam itu. Bukan meteor yang gerakannya jatuh ke bumi melainkan meteor tubuh Naruto yang arah jatuhnya meninggalkan bumi, terlempar sangat jauh hingga melewati gerbang keluar desa Sunagakure oleh pasir berbentuk tangan raksasa milik sang pemimpin desa itu sendiri.

"_BAKA!_"

"Huwaaahhhh…_Nandattebayoooo~!" _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Gyahhh! Fic ini makin NGGAK JELASS! DX**

**Huuftt…ane mulai bosan sendiri dengan kisah bikin nyesek. Jadinya yah alur di percepat. Bentar lagi ada konflik. Dan…ah, moga ja mereka cepat-cepat jadian XD  
Makasih yang udah mau repiu..**

**Dan erm…namaku Anon…bukan Kirin-chan…*sensi liat kotak repiu kemaren* xD okeh, lupakan. Makasih yah udah mau repiu satu-satu…kau memberiku semangat di tengah malam elf-chan ^^-**

**Stiil mind to review minna-san?**


	8. Chap 8 : Break-up or Purpose?

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: Naru (top)X Gaa (bottom)**

**Warning: Yaoi. Missing abjad. Etc. romance yang dipaksakan (?) =_="**

**Rate: T **_**desu**_**!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Ku cuma berharap moga orang yang kusinggung di chap ini kagak sadar. (=/\=)**

**#Notice Me : Eight#**

"Kau bodoh, Naruto! Tidak berguna! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepalamu?!" hardik Gaara malam itu di apartemen milik 'kekasihnya' –Naruto. Langit nampak mendung dan petir yang menggema di luar bangunan tersebut seolah menambah nilai dramaliti suasana tegang di ruangan tempat mereka berdua kini berada.

Pemuda pirang yang saat ini tengah mendapat siraman telak itu hanya bisa duduk bersila dengan wajah menunduk di atas ranjangnya dan menempelkan punggung di tembok. Mulutnya tertekuk dengan sorot mata yang tidak nampak karena surai pirangnya menjulur menutupi sebagian besar ekspresinya saat ini. Perkataan Gaara barusan benar-benar sangat menusuk dan membuat telinganya panas.

Akan tetapi, untuk saat ini, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Aku muak!" ujar Gaara akhirnya dan langsung menerjang pintu keluar. Berlari dan melompati atap-atap tanpa sedikit pun merasa takut pada petir dan guntur yang tengah mengamuk di angkasa. Awan hitam pekat yang menggantung di langit nampaknya juga sebentar lagi akan menumpahkan hujan terderasnya bulan itu.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Sang Kazekage terlihat masih begitu dipenuhi oleh emosi hingga menciptakan udara panas tersendiri di sekeliling tubuhnya ―betapapun suhu sangat dingin malam itu.

Wajah yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang itu kini nampak kacau. Seluruh emosi yang pernah ia miliki seolah berkecamuk dan terekspresikan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Ia marah! Bahkan sangat murka pada Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya ia pun sangat sadar kalau amarahnya itu mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Tidak sebanding dengan apa yang harus Naruto terima tapi…ego rupanya telah menghasutnya lebih dari yang bisa ia kendalikan.

Ia tidak begitu tega kalau kembali mengingat semua kalimat hinaan yang ia lontarkan pada pemuda pirang itu. Dan semakin Gaara memikirkan hal itu, ia pun semakin merasa _down._

"Apa…Apa yang sudah kulalukan…?" gumam bibir pucat itu dengan penuh sesal. Ia meringis sembari terus melompati atap. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal sekejam itu tapi…ugh," rasanya Gaara ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya hingga putus atas apa yang telah ia katakan tapi…pikirannya kembali mengalihkannya ke kejadian sebelum saat itu. Alasan mengapa ia marah.

*_Flashback*_

Sore tadi Sang Kazekage datang ke Konoha untuk menemui Tsunade dan berdebat hebat dengan Hokage bertemperamental tinggi tersebut. Kedua Godaime dari desa berbeda itu bersiteru soal berkas-berkas misi penting yang Suna percayakan pada Konoha. Akan tetapi Gaara menganggap Tsunade tidak mengubrisnya dengan baik dan malah memilih bersantai di kedai sake langganannya di Konoha. Tsunade jelas tidak terima dianggap sebagai Hokage tidak becus oleh Gaara dan akhirnya malah bertengkar dengan pemuda Kazekage yang datang melabraknya hari itu.

Keributan tidak dapat dihindarkan sampai akhirnya Shizune turun tangan untuk menenangkan adu mulut tersebut. Ia kemudian meminta maaf atas nama Hokage kelima pada Kazekage Gaara –tanpa mempedulikan sang Hokage itu sendiri yang tengah berkoar-koar di belakang mejanya karena tidak terima jika ia yang harus mengalah dalam hal ini.

Tidak ingin menambah beban di otaknya, Gaara pun akhirnya angkat kaki dari gedung Hokage ―meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih meraung-raung dan Shizune yang cuma bisa menghela nafas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi OOC hanya karena masalah sepele begitu? Dia lagi datang bulan atau apa?!" cercah Tsunade melempar ogah-ogahan dokumen di tangannya ke atas meja dan lalu merebahkan diri ke kursi sembari meneguk satu-satunya sake yang masih tersisa di ruangannya itu.

Shizune mendelik, "Tsunade _sama_! Tolong lebih serius, bukan salah Kazekage marah padamu hari ini. Dokumen yang disinggung oleh Kazekage itu memang penting, jadi tolong berhentilah bersantai-santai!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan ke suatu tempat lebih dulu, kalian pulanglah!" perintah Gaara pada kedua Jounin yang mengekor di belakangnya –melompati atap penduduk desa bersama-sama.

"Tapi Kazekage-_sama_…," protes salah seorang dari mereka, "Kami harus mengawal Anda hingga kembali ke Suna."

Gaara menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya sinis dan aura '_Bad mood_'-nya menguar dengan cepat dari tubuh ringkih itu. "Ini perintah." Titahnya dingin.

"Ba-Ba-Baik!" seru kedua Jounin Sunagakure tak berdosa itu ―ketakutan. Mereka berdua kemudian serempak memisahkan diri dari pimpinan desa mereka dan segera pulang.

Saat merasa sudah tidak ada yang mengawasinya , Gaara kemudian berhenti dan melompat ke dalam teras kecil sebuah apartemen berlantai dua di tengah-tengah desa Konoha. Ia lalu membuka pintu salah satu kamar dan melangkah masuk.

Dahinya spontan berkerut segera setelah ia berada di tengah kamar apartemen yang dimasuki itu. Ujung kakinya tak sengaja menyentuh sebuah onggokan pakaian kotor ―satu dari puluhan pakaian kotor lainnya yang tersebar rata di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Nampaknya sang pemilik kamar belum melakukan jadwal 'sabtu bersih-bersihnya' hari ini.

Setelah menghela nafas ―berusaha menahan diri― Gaara kemudian melangkah lagi dan tiba-tiba bunyi 'kresekk' dari kemasan keripik kentang yang belum dihabiskan ―terinjak olehnya.

Dahi sang Kazekage berkerut lagi.

Ia kemudian membawa langkahnya menuju dapur. Dan rupanya di sana kondisi kacau balau tidak kalah hebatnya sama sekali dengan ledakan pakaian kotor yang nyaris menutupi seluruh permukaan lantai apartemen tersebut. Panci, piring, sendok dan gelas bekas tak tercuci hanya ditumpuk menggunung begitu saja di westafel ―menciptakan aroma busuk dari kuah ramen yang sudah basi berhari-hari.

Dahi Gaara memiliki satu kedutan.

Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat masam, iris _green mint_ milik putra bungsu Yondaime Kazekage itu lalu menoleh ke arah ranjang yang tidak begitu besar di sudut ruangan. Selimut dan bantal-bantalnya terbengkalai ―sama halnya dengan perabotan dan benda-benda lainnya di rumah ini― di lantai sementara di atas kasur itu sendiri tersebar puluhan gulungan-gulungan jutsu yang kusut. 'Apa dia lebih memilih tidur dengan gulungan-gulungan itu ketimabang dengan bantal dan selimutya?' pikir Gaara dengan sebuah kedutan lain kembali tersampir di keningnya. Oh...ia tidak akan berani untuk menengok atau bahkan sekedar membayangkan kondisi kamar mandi sekarang.

"Dia itu benar-benar…," Gaara mendesah dan mengurut kening. Kepalanya pusing dan terasa sangat berat. Tujuannya untuk sedikit menghibur diri dari perasaan _bad mood_-nya hari ini akibat ulah Hokage itu sekarang malah semakin membusuk. Makin parah.

Apa seperti ini kelakuan calon pemimpin desa di Konoha? Katanya desa hebat dengan shinobi-shinobi yang tak dapat diremehkan. Salah satu desa dari Negara besar yang selalu dielu-elukan namanya oleh semua orang. Yang pemimpinnya adalah panutan terbaik diseluruh Negeri. Tapi apa-apaan ini? Mana ada Hokage yang seberantakan ini? Mengurus kamar saja tidak becus, bagaimana jadinya nanti jika ia memimpin sebuah Desa?

Lihatlah gulungan-gulungan yang kusut karena dijadikan selimut sekaligus guling di sana!

Gaara benar-benar naik pitam jika membayangkan kelakukan Naruto akan sama atau bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari Hokage yang sekarang! Bocah itu benar-benar sangat tidak bisa mengatur dirinya dengan baik!

_KRIIIEETT_

Pintu depan ruangan apartemen terbuka perlahan dan muncullah pemuda yang sejak tadi tengah 'dibicarakan'.

Ketika Naruto masuk dan mendapati Gaara ada di dalam kamarnya, ia pun hanya menyapa ramah tanpa ada raut wajah merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan suasana berantakan di sekitarnya.

Melihat tanggapan yang menurut Gaara amat sangat salah tempat itu, sang bocah pirang pun akhirnya kena damprat dan ledakan amarah dari sahabatnya itu saat itu juga.

Gaara terus mengoceh dan mengatai Naruto 'tidak becus' serta 'payah' selama hampir tiga jam. Tidak peduli dengan kondisi si pirang yang juga sudah cukup penat sehabis latihan –Gaara terus menumpahkan kekesalannya seharian ini.

Menyebut-nyebut Naruto 'bodoh' dan seharusnya menjadi contoh yang benar jika ingin menjadi Hokage, tidak dengan etika dan kebobrokan kerapihannya seperti saat itu.

Naruto tidak banyak membalas, mungkin karena ia sudah lelah oleh latihannya, ia nampak lebih memilih meringsut ke atas kasurnya dan memeluk bantal. Membiarkan Gaara terus berkoar-koar dari ujung ranjangnya.

*_End of flasback*_

Gaara masih terus berlari menuju gerbang keluar desa Konoha sambil menutupi mulutnya dan berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang hendak menyeruak keluar dalam berntuk butiran air mata.

Ia mulai jengkel saat gerbang Konoha terasa begitu jauh untuk dicapai meski ia sudah melompati belasan bahkan puluhan atap dengan cepat hingga lutut bergetarnya mulai ngilu.

Ia ingin segera keluar dari zona Konoha. Menjauh dari apartemen yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Menjauh dari rasa bersalah ini. Menjauh dari Naruto.

Gaara benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto. Ia tau Naruto tidak seharusnya terlibat dalam acara '_bad mood_'-nya hari ini, tapi mengapa ia membentaknya?

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

Padahal selama ini Gaara selalu memendam segalanya sendiri. Semua masalahnya, uneg-unegnya, ketidaksukaannya, amarahnya….semuanya hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Kazekage selalu ia simpan baik-baik hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa belakangan ini ia jadi sedikit lebih sensi. Dan kenapa harus pada Naruto? Kenapa Gaara harus melampiaskannya pada orang satu-satunya yang Gaara takuti jika sampai orang itu membencinya? Ceroboh! Ia benar-benar ceroboh.

Padahal Naruto selalu menjadi sahabat dan pendengar yang baik untuknya selama ini. Gaara bisa sedikit melepas keluhannya pada bocah pirang ceria itu dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ah, atau mungkinkah karena itu? Karena hanya Naruto-lah yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya makanya Gaara pun juga melampiaskan emosinya pada si inang Kyuubi itu? Begitukah?

'Agh,' Gaara tau itu salah, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Dirinya sudah membludak dan menyemburkan semuanya pada Naruto. Ia bahkan sampai mengatai Naruto tidak berguna dan bodoh.

Sekarang apa? Kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi. Penyesalan yang meremukkan hati adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang bisa Gaara telan bulat-bulat saat ini. "Ugh!" serasa ada yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya sekarang dan itu membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Rasa bersalah ini dan juga egonya.

-Tep-

Langkah kaki Gaara tiba-tiba terhenti di atas sebuah atap ―tepat di bangunan terakhir sebelum ia mencapai gerbang keluar Konoha.

Dihapannya kini seseorang yang sama sekali tidak Gaara harapkan sekarang tengah menghalangi jalannya.

Seharusnya pemuda ini tetap berada di apartemennya dan membiarkan Gaara lewat dan menjauh segera dari desa ini. Tapi nampaknya sosok dengan surai pirang yang tak bergeming dari hadapannya itu tidak akan membiarkannya lewat untuk hal yang mungkin akan merubah hal besar dalam hidup Gaara.

Angin kecang ―alarm yang menandakan hujan deras akan segera turun― berhembus menyapu rambut pirang dan surai merah kedua pemuda itu. Masih tak bergeming seinci pun dari tempat mereka masing-masing.

Tatapan Gaara mulai terlihat sedih ―nyaris meringis― saat melihat sorot mata Naruto masih bersembunyi di balik surai pirangnya itu, sama persis ketika ia meninggalkannya tadi. Dari tempat Gaara berdiri terlihat gapura besar ―gerbang desa Konoha― mengintip di balik bahu bidang pemuda di hadapannya. Gaara ingin sekali segera melompat dan melewati gerbang itu dan lalu melupakan semua masalahnya hari ini. Melupakan semua kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia lontarkan pada Naruto dan lalu menenangkan dirinya sendiri di Suna ―mungkin ia tidak akan berkunjung ke Konoha dulu selama beberapa bulan. Tapi…, melihat kebisuan dari pemuda pirang yang ia cintai di hadapannya itu…, Gaara pun kembali berpikir.

Haruskan ia meminta maaf? Mungkin dengan begitu Naruto akan menerimanya dan mereka bisa kembali akur lagi. Iya, Gaara mungkin bisa mencoba itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau? Menyingkir dari sana. Kau menghalangi jalanku!" seru Gaara dingin dan langsung berbalik merajam dirinya sendiri dalam hati. 'Apa yang aku katakan?! Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku malah membiarkan keegoisanku mengambil alih disaat seperti ini? Bodoh!'

Naruto masih diam seribu bahasa sembari angin terus memainkan surai pirangnya ―sedikit membuat Gaara menangkap sorot mata tersakiti milik sang Uzumaki yang tengah menatap ke atap yang ditapakinya.

Ini buruk…

Gaara merasa begitu sesak melihat orang yang disayanginya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dan terlebih lagi ini semua karena ulahnya! Agh!

"Gaara…," suara rendah dan sedikit bergumam dari Naruto memecah kesunyian di tengah hembusan angin.

Gaara terpaku mendengarkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan satu kata pun keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Karena ia tau dalam kondisi dimana amarah masih menyelimutinya seperti sekarang ia pasti hanya akan mengatakan hal yang bisa memperburuk situasi.

"…"

"Aku minta maaf, Gaara…," ujar Naruto.

'_Eh?_' Gaara tertegun. Naruto tidak seharusnya minta maaf, tapi dirinyalah…

"Kau memang benar, aku ini bodoh…tidak becus, serampangan, tidak teratur..,payah."

'_Ti…tidak…! Itu…,_'

"Kau selalu….Kau selalu benar dan aku selalu melakukan kesalahan..,"

'_He-Hentikan itu, Naruto…Hentikan…,_'

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena selalu menyusahkanmu, Gaara. Kebodohan dan kecerobohanku sudah sangat merepotkanmu selama ini dan sepertinya aku terlalu lamban untuk menyadarinya."

"…" Sang Kazekage benar-benar menjadi bisu. Tenggorokannya kering. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ucapan Naruto tapi lidahnya begitu kelu dan telinganya seolah terbuka lebar untuk mendengar lebih banyak lagi kalimat menyesakkan yang akan meluncur dari bibr Naruto malam itu.

Gaara tidak ingin mendengar ini.

Naruto mendengus sesaat dan kembali menatap Gaara. Kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman gentir menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau sudah mau berkorban untuk membantuku sampai sejauh ini. Tapi yang kulakuakn hanya terus menyusahkanmu. Membuatmu semakin repot dan marah. Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan, ya, selalu. Aku selalu salah di matamu." Ujar Naruto ―sinis.

Si pirang menggeleng kepala pelan lalu menghela nafas kembali, "Aku bodoh dan tidak becus." Keluhnya sembari memegang kepalanya dan menunduk tak percaya. Terus mengulangi semua kalimat yang Gaara katakan padanya tadi di apartemen miliknya. Kalimat-kalimat yang begitu menusuk-nusuk hatinya. "Tidak berguna..,"

'_CUKUP!_' ingin rasanya Gaara berteriak saat itu juga. Mendengar Naruto terus mengulang-ulang kalimat penghinaan yang telah ia katakan membuat dada Gaara sesak dan tercabik-cabik. Ia mengatakan semua itu tanpa pikir panjang dan dalam keadaan emosi, ia tau kalau itu salah! '_Jadi tolong berhenti membenarkannya!_'

"Aku rasa kita harus menyudahi ini, Gaara."

Nafas Gaara berhenti. Wajahnya memucat dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya sampai Naruto kembali mengulang kalimatnya.

"Lebih baik kita hentikan hubungan pura-pura yang tidak jelas ini."

"Na―,"

"Dari awal aku memang sudah tau hal ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Orang bodoh sepertiku mana mungkin cocok dan pantas bersanding dengan orang jenius seperti dirimu, heh." Naruto mendengus geli, "Ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan dan menjadi bom waktu yang setiap saat bisa meledak jika tetap diteruskan."

'_Cukup….kumohon…,_'

"Aku paham, Gaara, kau pasti sangat sibuk dengan tugas-tugasmu sebagai seorang Kazekage dan aku tidak ingin sampai tambah membebanimu terus dengan masalah pribadiku ini." Naruto nampak menghirup udara dalam-dalam ke paru-parunya kemudian menghembuskannya kembali. Ia telah siap dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. "Yah, kau tenang saja. Aku akan memikirkan cara lain untuk menjelaskan hubunganku dengan Sasuke kepada para tetuah itu. _Arigatou_ _na…_Gaara. Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu selama ini, dan juga _gomenasai_…karena telah menyusahkanmu. _Jaa…_hati-hati di jalan." Naruto mengakhiri dan membalik badannya ―berniat melompat turun dari atap itu ketika sosok merah yang diselimuti pasir tiba-tiba menghadang dan membuatnya tercekat.

Sosok itu menunduk, menggeram dalam dan akhirnya berteriak.

"**Kau benar-benar IDIOT, Naruto!"**

Naruto tertegun dan lalu tertawa gentir. Okeh, Naruto tau itu dan rasanya ia sudah mulai jengah dengan semua hinaan yang dikatakan si merah ini padanya.

"Kau…kau…bodoh…bodoh…," suara Gaara mulai bergetar, wajahnya masih menunduk. Ia tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya sekarang…tidak sekarang…tidak.

"Aku tau itu…jadi sudah, berhenti mengatakannya terus, okeh?" Naruto juga punya kesabaran yang bisa meledak jika terus dihina-hina begitu, kau tau.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa sampai sebodoh ini." Ujar Gaara lagi ―sangat kecewa.

Naruto naik pitam. Darahnya mentok di ubun-ubun. Satu lagi kalimat hina yang dikeluarkan bocah merah itu Naruto pastikan akan bisa membuatnya meledak saat itu juga.

"Naruto…kau―,"

"―Cukup Gaara!"

"_Daisuki yo…,_"

"Huh?"

"…ini salahku…jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, karena ini salahku…,"

Naruto mengeryit heran, tadi itu apa ia tidak salah dengar? Gaara bilang…

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan memendam perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun dan kini malah menyatakannya padamu…," Gaara menggigit bibirnya, ia sangat malu, tapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya hubungannya dan Naruto akan berakhir, "Ini salahku…dari awal seharusnya aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini."

"Gaa…Gaara…?"

"Jangan hentikan…," tangan putih sang Kazekage terulur untuk meremas lengan jaket pemuda pirang di hadapannya, "Tolong jangan hentikan hubungan ini…aku tidak bisa….," terdengar isakan pelan darinya.

"…"

"Tidak masalah jika ini hanya pura-pura…aku tidak peduli…aku sudah cukup puas jika bisa berada di dekatmu. Itu sudah cukup. Tapi jika harus berpisah…aku tidak sanggup. Setelah semua hal yang kita lalui aku tidak akan sanggup, Naruto. Jadi kumohon…," buliran bening berjatuhan dari wajah tertunduk itu dan suara bergetarnya itu semakin saling beriringan dengan isakannya.

Tetesan bening yang jauh lebih banyak kemudian ikut berjatuhan dari langit dengan derasnya. Seolah ingin menemani Gaara menangis malam ini. Membasahi bumi dalam sekejap dan membuat kuyup kedua pemuda di atas atap itu. Bermandikan cahaya petir yang juga ikut meramaikan suasana.

Gaara perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak peduli betapa hujan membasahi wajah itu, Naruto tetap bisa menyadari kalau wajah dingin sahabatnya ini tengah menangis dan memohon padanya.

"…_suki…daisuki yo, Naruto…_," ulang Gaara dan gelombang air mata kembali menyeruak menuruni pipinya ―menyatu dengan air hujan. Emosinya meluap dalam bentuk tangisan…ia tidak suka dengan cara ini ―menangis― tapi di depan Naruto…ia melemah. "Jangan hentikan…," pintanya.

Naruto masih syok, ditatapnya bergantian kedua iris _green mint_ milik Gaara yang dulu sangat dingin ―tak bercahaya, lalu menjadi lebih hidup setelah pertarungan pertama mereka…kemudian penuh dengan kasih sayang ketika bersamanya dan sekarang…sangat rapuh.

Tangan tan Naruto bergerak menyentuh wajah itu. Mengelusnya…mencari sesuatu yang masih tidak ia mengerti. Apa Gaara serius?

"Naruto…?" bisakah Gaara meminta jawaban atas pernyataannya?

"Aku akan berusaha mencobanya…," bisik Naruto dengan menempelkan dahi mereka. Menatap iris hijau Gaara serius.

"Itu bukan jawaban..," desis Gaara ―mulai kecewa.

"Aku tau…," ringis Naruto, "Tapi aku janji kali ini aku akan berusaha keras untuk mencobanya!"

"Eh?"

Sang 'rubah' tersenyum ―hangat. "Saat kau menawariku untuk pacaran pura-pura aku juga bilang akan mencobanya dan ternyata hubungan kita bisa dekat dalam waktu singkat ―minus pertengkaran kita hari ini." Ujar Naruto, "Dan kali ini aku serius. Aku akan mencobanya lebih keras, Gaara. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku masih belum bisa memberi jawaban pasti."

"…"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara. Tapi aku masih belum tau apa perasaan ini sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Jadi….apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Na―Naruto…?" wajah Gaara memanas begitu cepat. Apa ini…apa ini artinya Naruto mengijinkan Gaara untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya? Naruto tidak keberatan? Tidak menganggapnya jijik? "Kau _straight_ 'kan?" tanya Gaara berusaha untuk tidak 'terbang' dulu.

Naruto memasang wajah miris. "Err…," menatap Gaara dengan aneh, "Aku mungkin akan memintamu memakai bikini sesekali, Gaa-_chan_~!" celetuknya kemudian dan langsung melompat jauh sedetik sebelum bogem mentah yang diarahkan ke perutnya berhasil mementalkannya.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Dan Gaara pun berbalik mengejar Naruto yang berlari sembari meledeknya di atas atap ― mereka berdua kembali masuk ke desa Konoha.

Sebuah senyuman terukir dan air mata bahagia memenuhi wajah Kazekage muda itu malam ini. Dia kemudian terhenti dan lalu mengusap matanya yang mulai kabur oleh air mata. Ia sangat bahagia…ia bahkan tidak tau apa ada kebahagian lain yang bisa sehebat ini.

Entahlah…si bodoh ini menghangatkan semuanya…

"Wuah, Gaa-_chan_! Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Apa ada yang salah? Hey…!" panik Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Gaara ―kekasih sungguhannya mulai malam itu.

"Aku boleh menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Gaara sembari masih menghapus air matanya.

Naruto menatap langit yang masih terus mengguyurkan hujannya dan lalu melirik Gaara yang basah kuyup. "Kau tidak keberatan dengan piyama kebesaran?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Terima kasih…,"

"Boleh aku dapat satu ciuman?"

"Huh?"

"Heeehh… Dimana-mana kalau sudah jadian musti ciuman 'kan? Satu kali saja disin―,"

_BUAGHH!_

"_BAKA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

***TeBeCe***

**No comment =_=v**

**Thanks a lot untuk minna-sama yang sudah merepiu chap kemarin. Ane sangat senang deh, suwer.**

**Neh, Mind to repiu again? O.N.E.G.A.I : )  
**


	9. Chap 9 : Misi

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NG a.k.a NaruGaa**

**Warning: Yaoi. Missing abjad. OC (aku nggk bisa mikirin peran yg cocok seh TT_TT). OOC. Alur berantakan. Dan seperti yg kukatakan sejak awal, maksud dan tujuan cerita sama-samar buram senja. *dilempar ketupat***

**Rate: T _desu_!**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: AARRGHH! Saya lagi stresss! A" *jambak rambut semut* Oh, iya minna-sama….para fujo penggemar NaruGaa yang setia maupun yang agak melenceng *plakk* Akyu mau nanya sesuanto boleh nggk? Kalian punya Fb 'kan? Iya 'kan? Masa hari gini nggk punya seh *templok* hehe, gini nih, Atashi mau minta partisipasi minna-tachi sekalian untuk ngesupport pair fenomenal dan tersekseh ini dengan menyumbangkan like minna-tachi ke halaman 'Narugaa fanspage Indonesia' guna mengembangkan dan mengembangbiakan pair ini agar tak kalah dengan pair-pair lainnya. Neh^^? Boleh yaa.. Onegaisimasu! m(_ _)m**

**#Notice Me : Nine#**

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Suara berkas-berkas yang telah selesai dikerjakan berdentum-dentum memenuhi kantor Kazekage siang itu. Di salah satu sisi ruangan itu sendiri nampak sang pengguna kugutsu nomer satu di Suna tengah sibuk mengembalikan sebuah dokumen ke lemari sementara gumpalan-gumpalan pasir yang membawa gulungan-gulungan misi dan jutsu serta dokumen-doukumen lainnya berterbangan di belakangnya, beberapa diantara pasir terbang itu bahkan ada mendarat di atas kepalanya ―menyelipkan dokumen di bagian tertinggi lemari itu.

"Nah, Gaara," seru Kankurou pada pengguna elemen pasir satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Yang dipanggil nampak mendengarkan di sela-sela kegiatannya namun segera menghentikan pekerjaannya itu ketika kalimat kakak laki-lakinya berlanjut, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sampai kau harus senyum-senyum begitu sejak tadi pagi?"

Gaara mendongkak agak bingung, "Senyum?" tanyanya tidak begitu mengerti, kapan dia senyum-senyum?

"Yaah…tidak dengan jelas seh, cuman sesekali, tapi auramu sepanjang hari ini benar-benar berbeda. Urm…," Kankurou berusaha mencari kalimat yang pas, "Kau…nampak jadi lebih berseri-seri sejak kemarin."

Sang Kazekage cukup tertegun mendengar penuturan jujur dari kakaknya itu dan akhirnya tertunduk canggung. Ia sendiri memang merasa aneh kalau tiba-tiba dikatakan berubah begitu, ia bahkan tidak lupa sama sekali bagaimana orang-orang di kantor Kazekage menyapanya dengan begitu ramah pagi ini, apa mereka juga melihat aura berseri-seri dari dirinya? Ah, aneh sekali…ini benar-benar sangat di luar karakter khas miliknya.

Tapi…mau bagaimana lagi?

Semua ini karena orang itu. Orang yang seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan Gaara sampai segitunya dan yang paling bodohnya adalah kenapa Gaara mau saja diperlakukan begitu?! Aneh bukan? Cinta itu memang sangat aneh.

Meski begitu, semua kekesalan dan amarah yang ia pendam untuk Naruto akhirnya bisa terbayarkan sedikit dengan kesediaan si pirang untuk belajar mencintainya. Ahh…memikirkan kata-kata Naruto malam itu saja rasanya sudah bisa membuat wajah Gaara mendidih.

Ini awal yang sangat baik dan Gaara akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengembangkannya. Naruto bilang ia akan berusaha keras dan Gaara percaya akan hal itu. Ia akan membantu Naruto untuk membuat hubungan mereka benar-benar menjadi seperti yang ia harapkan.

Naruto dan dirinya…

"Gaara!"

"Eh?"

"Temari nee-chan?" seru Kankurou yang ikut terkejut karena berada tepat di dekat pintu ―tempat Temari baru saja menerjang.

Si gadis berkuncir empat nampak memandang nyalang ke dalam ruangan dan akhirnya menghela nafas legah ketika melihat sosok merah yang dicarinya ternyata sedang duduk di tempat ia seharusnya berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara datar ketika kakaknya yang satu lagi itu berjalan perlahan ke mejanya.

"Kupikir kau masih di Konoha."

"Aku kembali pagi tadi."

"Pagi?" Temari nampak heran, kemarin ia baru kembali dari misi dan sampai ke rumahnya pukul enam pagi tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat Gaara melewati pintu depan pagi tadi.

"Pukul tiga." Jawab Gaara.

"Hah?! Apa kau sadar betapa bahayanya keluyuran dini hari seperti itu ketika kau bergelar Kazekage? Kau seharusnya lebih tau dari pada aku berapa banyak penjahat di luar sana yang mengincar kepala para pemimpin desa, Gaara!" Temari menggebu-gebu, penuh dengan kekhawatiran kalau adik kesayangannya ini akan terluka atau yang paling buruk adalah ketahuan para tetuah bau tanah itu.

"Naruto mengantarku hingga ke gerbang Suna." Jawab Gaara santai, berusaha agar ketenangannya bisa sedikit menular pada kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Ahehehe…sudahlah Temari nee-chan. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Lagian dia tidak mungkin jadi Kazekage 'kan kalau dia lemah?" celetuk Kankurou yang juga ikut berusaha menenangkan 'ibu kedua' mereka itu.

"Hah! Iya, aku tau!" sergah Temari dan lalu menggebrak meja dengan telapak tangannya. Gaara dan Kakurou menatap bersamaan pada benda yang ada di bawah telapak tangan itu. Sebuah kertas.

"Misi dari Daimyou Negara Angin." Tukas Temari, Gaara hanya menatap datar lagi tapi kali ini sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya ―meminta kertas misi tersebut.

"Misi?"

Dahi Gaara nampak berkerut saat mengangkat wajahnya dari surat misi yang ia baca ―memandang Temari dengan wajah yang seolah bertanya 'Apa tidak salah?'

"Yah," jawab Temari menegaskan. "Semalam ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam kediaman Daimyo Negara Angin dan mengambil guci antik kesayangan milik Daimyo."

Gaara kembali memperhatikan lembaran yang dipegangnya, melanjutkan bacaannya mengenai apa saja yang harus ia ketahui dan juga tentang penjahatnya.

"Beliau bahkan menyinggungmu sebagai Kazekage yang tidak becus karena tidak menempatkan shinobi-shinobi yang lebih berbobot untuk menjaga kediamannya, karena itulah sebagai hukuman, beliau ingin Kazekage turun sendiri dalam misi ini bersama tim terbaiknya."

"Yang benar saja!" potong Kankurou tidak terima, "Cuma untuk guci kuno begitu Kazekage harus turun tangan?"

"Diamlah, Kankurou! Kau seharusnya belajar banyak bagaimana harus bersikap manis di hadapan pemilik tanah jika tidak ingin dihukum mati tanpa peduli pangkatmu apa."

"Glek..tapi, masa iya…?"

"Lima orang?" tanya Gaara saat sampai ke bagian syarat tim yang diajukan dalam surat misi tersebut.

"Ya. Aku dan Kankurou akan menjadi anggota timmu. Satu orang lagi dari Suna adalah orang yang harus mengetahui medan disekitar sungai utama desa Hujan ―tujuan kita nantinya. " Jelas Temari.

Sang Kazekage nampak berpikir sejenak, "Hiruka..," ujar Gaara lirih kemudian.

"Hiruka?"

"Yah..dia cukup tau wilayah desa Hujan karena dulunya ia memang berasal dari sana." Kata Gaara.

"Yah, tidak masalah seh." Sahut Temari. Pemuda itu lumayan dekat dengan Gaara dan juga Temari serta Kankurou, jadi sepertinya tidak akan sulit berkerja sama.

"Lalu satunya lagi?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Nah, itu." kata Temari mulai merasa tidak begitu suka, "Daimyo telah memilih khusus satu shinobi favoritnya sendiri untuk melengkapi tim kita."

Kankurou maupun Gaara terlihat mulai antusias mendengarkan kakak mereka menjelaskan ―melihat bagaimana gelagat si gadis berkuncir empat ini tiba-tiba berubah saat akan menjelaskan anggota terakhir tim mereka.

"Uhum," Temari berdehem sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Daimyo ingin Shinobi terbaik dari Konoha ikut serta dalam misi ini" katanya. "Pahlawan yang menjadi kunci kemenangan di perang dunia Shinobi kemarin. Pemuda yang menurutnya paling kuat di Konoha…..Uzumaki Naruto."

"HEHH?! Kenapa harus dia?!" pekik Kankurou tidak terima mewakili keterkejutan sang adik yang juga ikut syok mendengar persyaratan terakhir dari Daimyo mereka itu.

"Itu karena―,"

"YOH! _Konnnichiwa dattebayo_!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kursi Gaara ―jongkok di bingkai jendela sambil menyapa ramah, memotong telak perkataan Temari barusan.

Senyum lebar itu mengembang pada semua penghuni ruangan tersebut. Kankurou dan Temari jelas terkejut, tapi tidak seterkejut sang pemuda merah bata yang kini membatu di kursi singgasana miliknya itu.

Iris _green mint_ miliknya membulat dan detak jantungnya berdegup tak karuan layaknya hantaman tapak kaki kuda yang berlari di arena balap. Wajahnya memanas secepat termometer yang dicelupkan ke dalam ramen panas. Dan dunia…serasa berhenti berputar.

Oh cintaa…! *plak*

"Huh?" mata Naruto menyipit melihat Kankurou dan Temari kini sudah kembali ke mode normal tapi masih tetap memandangnya dengan mimik aneh. "_Nan-dattebayoo?_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?" tanya Temari. Seharusnya perintah penugasannya baru sampai hari ini di Konoha dan sesuai jadwal si pirang ini baru akan datang ke Suna besok siangnya, tapi…?

"Heh? Hari ini adalah giliranku berkunjung ke Suna untuk menemui Gaara. Iya 'kan, Gaa-chan?" Celoteh si pemuda Uzumaki santai dan melompat turun dari jendela untuk memberi salam senyum hangat pada kekasihnya.

"…" Gaara tidak mengubris dan diam di tempatnya. Ia bahkan tidak memandang Naruto dan hanya sesekali saja mencuri pandang lewat ekor matanya. Tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa dengan sensasi berdebar 'menyenangkan' yang baru saja ia rasakan, dan sekarang saja ia masih berusaha untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya dengan baik. Ah, kenapa setelah jadian beneran Gaara justru semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri?

"Ada apa seh?" tanya si muka kumis kucing mulai risih, atmosfir di kantor ini sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan. "Ayolah Gaa-chan…jangan seperti itu, apa kau tidak tau bagaimana susahnya aku kemari? Aku sampai harus bertaruh nyawa karena berusaha lepas dari kejaran Sakura-chan dan antek-antek Baa-chan untuk datang menemuimu, tau!" Curhatnya dengan wajah minta dikasihani.

"Lepas dari kejaran?" tanya Gaara menoleh pada kekasihnya itu sementara Temari dan Kankurou saling pandang ―melempar isi kepala mereka yang sepertinya sama.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas berat dari Temari dan Kankurou nyaris bersamaan kemudian. "Nah, Naruto, kebetulan kau datang."

"Huh?"

"Daimyo Negara Angin ingin kau ikut dalam misi bersama kami besok. Ini misi yang diproritas tinggikan karena menyangkut masalah sang pemilik Negara, jadi kau tidak boleh seenaknya nanti," ujar Temari _to the point._

"Misi?" seru Naruto nyaris jingkrak, sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak mendengar satu kata itu terngiang untuknya. Masalahnya ia terlalu disibukkan dengan latihan terus menerus oleh guru-gurunya sampai bagian misi untuknya terasa disortir melulu. "Aku dan Gaa-chan?!" ujarnya lagi kali ini dengan mata yang berbinar-binar indah. Okeh… mungkin si bocah rubah ini tidak perlu se-_excited_ itu juga, namun nampaknya ia terlalu kegirangan sampai tubuhnya langsung memeluk gemas sang Kazekage di depan mata kedua algojo setianya.

"Na…Naruto…ngh," erang Gaara merasa agak sesak, namun untungnya _bear hug_ itu hanya bertahan selama dua detik karena pada detik ketiganya Temari sudah menarik Naruto menjauh dari adiknya dan membanting pemuda jingga-hitam itu ke tanah layaknya pemain _smack down _profesional. Meremukkan mungkin sedikit tulangnya karena suara ketika tubuh itu menghantam lantai cukup terdengar keras dan…menyakitkan.

"_IITTAAAAIIII_!"

.

.

.

"Kita akan membicarakan strateginya besok," tukas Gaara pada Temari, Kankurou dan Naruto yang masih nelangsa di lantai.

Berdiri dari kursinya, Gaara kemudian perlahan menghampiri Naruto yang berusaha untuk duduk sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya yang masih nyut-nyutan akibat dihantam tadi. "Kau menginap saja di Suna malam ini. Kalau ada keperluan yang kau butuhkan sebelum berangkat, aku bisa menemanimu untuk mencarinya di desa." Tutur pemuda manis bertato kanji 'Ai' itu sambil berjongkok di hadapan si pirang. Naruto terlihat agak canggung namun akhirnya cuma cengengesan di hadapan pemuda merah itu. Gaara ikut tersenyum simpul sembari tetap menatap wajah Naruto.

"Yah…kalau kau tidak keberatan mengantarku berkeliling..," jawab Naruto, senang akhirnya dia bisa berduaan dengan Gaara, baginya satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia nikmati di Suna hanyalah bersama Gaara. Tentu saja. Memang apa lagi tujuannya datang ke padang pasir tandus nan mematikan itu kalau bukan untuk melihat satu-satunya oase merah dan hijau manis nan indah yang mendiami tempat itu.

"Ohoho…aku rasa tidak!" sergah Kankurou dan langsung menarik tubuh si pirang yang mengaduh kesakitan agar berdiri, "Biar aku yang mengantar Naruto mencari keperluannya, kau tidak perlu sampai serepot itu, Gaara. Lagipula aku juga akan membeli beberapa onderdil untuk kugutsu milikku di desa, jadi sekalian saja. Okeh, Naruto?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat jambrik itu sambil menepuk keras punggung Naruto hingga pemuda itu terbatuk.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus denganmu, seh…?" cibir Naruto di tengah perjalanannya bersama sang calon kakak ipar (?) berkeliling desa.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" celetuk Kankurou. "Kau seharusnya jangan besar kepala begitu, berpikir kau bisa berdua seenaknya dengan Gaara saat berada di Suna. Tidak akan terjadi lagi insiden yang sama dengan yang terjadi di kantor Kazekage waktu itu!"

Telinga Naruto memanas mendengarnya, ia pun kembali berjalan ogah-ogahan ke depan dengan wajah suram. Membosankan…Suna tanpa Gaara sangat amat membosankan!

"Oi, Naruto!" panggil Kankurou yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Si pirang pun berbalik dengan tatapan malas.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Huh?"

Kankurou terlihat menengok kesana kemari sejenak lalu kemudian berbisik ke telinga Naruto, "Kau itu…_straight _'kan?"

Naruto merinding dan langsung menjauh, "Huh?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?!" seru Naruto. Apa ini pertanyaan jebakan untuknya?

"Sudah jawab saja, bodoh!"

Si pirang kini nampak canggung dan melakukan gerakan menengok kesana kemari juga sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Entahlah..,"

Mendengar jawaban ambigu dan mengundang seribu pertanyaan itu Kankurou mengerang frustasi dan akhirnya menarik Naruto ke sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi untuk menanyai putra tunggal Hokage keempat itu lebih intens.

Setelah si pirang di desak nekat, ia pun mulai jujur. Menundukkan kepalanya dan mengakui awal kenapa ia tiba-tiba berubah dan berbalik menyukai Gaara.

Bukan semata-semata karena Gaara manis dan sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan lebih lekat memang cukup menggoda itu ―sebab semua faktor tersebut baru muncul ketika Naruto sadar mulai tertarik dengan sang Kazekage― tapi sebenarnya alasan mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba mulai 'berubah haluan' adalah karena kejadian ketika Gaara menginap di rumahnya beberapa minggu setelah mereka berdua memutuskan jadian pura-pura di atas atap waktu itu (tapi ia tidak memberitahukan Kankurou kapan tepatnya hal itu terjadi).

Malam itu Gaara berniat pulang ke Sunagakure setelah melakukan rapat panjang dengan Hokage dan para tetuah Konoha. Tapi Gaara meminta izin untuk meminjam kamar mandi Naruto untuk membersihkan diri alias mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Badannya penuh keringat akibat berjam-jam berada di ruangan pengap sambil terus berdiskusi dengan orang-orang tua Konoha itu.

Naruto jelas mempersilahkan sahabatnya untuk meminjam kamar mandi dengan senang hati sementara ia keluar untuk membeli ramen sekalian untuk makan malam bareng Gaara, jarang ada yang menemaninya makan malam di apartemennya itu, jadi si pirang semakin girang.

Ketika pulang dari kedai ramen Ichiraku, Naruto ternyata belum juga mendapati Gaara berkeliaran di ruangan apartemennya, yang berarti si pemuda merah bata itu masih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian Naruto lalu menyadari kalau satu-satunya handuk bersih miliknya ternyata masih tersampir diatas jemuran kecil yang berada tepat di depan kamar mandinya dan berpikir Gaara mungkin lupa mengambilnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Lalu dengan niat baik nan tulus sentosa, Naruto pun mencomot handuk tersebut dan mulai mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Gaara! Aku rasa kau butuh handuk!" seru Naruto.

Terdengar suara kunci pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka beberapa detik kemudian dari arah dalam dan perlahan daun pintu kamar mandi pun bergerak membuka, memperlihatkan sosok Gaara dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki ―berdiri menatap Naruto datar. Sebuah handuk melingkar di pinggulnya tapi karena handuk itu terlalu kecil, paha putih sang Kazekage pun tak ayal terekspos dengan begitu eksotisnya terkena pantulan lampu temaram kamar mandi.

Gaara memilih mandi dengan air hangat hingga tubuhnya sedikit memerah begitu pun wajahnya. Membuat ia terlihat sangat _hot_ malam itu. Benar-benar kudapan yang sangat menggoda bagi orang-orang dengan orientasi membelok.

Tanpa sadar Naruto meneguk ludahnya paksa. Otaknya kacau melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Oh Kami-sama dia masih normal 'kan? Tubuh Gaara yang polos, beruap, begitu putih namun kemerahan dan tak bernoda secuil pun akibat pelindung pasir sempurna miliknya dan sekarang dalam keadaan basah kuyup?

Tiap tetesan air yang menuruni tubuh itu ―mengalir dari leher jenjang Gaara lalu mengarah ke dada putih bidangnya dan terus bergerak ke pusar, kemudian terakhir masuk ke dalam handuk yang mengikat pinggang ramping si rambut bata itu― semuanya benar-benar menyita manik biru Naruto selama sepersekian detik berada di hadapan Gaara, mewanti-wanti kemana arah tetesan-tetesan air itu akan menuju selanjutnya. Naruto pun kembali harus meneguk ludah paksa saat ia jelas-jelas tidak bisa melewatkan bagian ketika tetesan air lain terlihat bergerak keluar dari bawah handuk pendek itu dan menuruni paha putih Gaara.

Glek!

"Ya, aku memang butuh handuk lain." Seru Gaara sambil menengadahkan tangannya pada Naruto. Nyaris tidak menyadari situasi yang sedang berlangsung ―atau yang sedang terputar _slow motion_ di benak Naruto saat itu.

Si pirang sempat gelagapan dan akhirnya dengan wajah canggung yang memerah, ia pun menyodorkan handuk yang ia pegang pada Gaara sembari menoleh ke arah lain. Oh, tidak…tidak ada lagi tetesan air yang boleh ia lihat dari tubuh itu…tidak boleh. Tidak boleh lebih dari ini!

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara mulai khawatir melihat sikap aneh Naruto.

"Ahaha…Ti-Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa! Sekarang masuklah lagi ke dalam, kau harus berganti pakaian 'kan?!" tepis Naruto semakin gelagapan dan langsung mendorong tubuh Gaara kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sampai ia sadar dan berhenti.

"Nghh…," Gaara medesah samar dan membuat Naruto berjengit, ia kemudian menoleh padanya ―tepatnya pada wilayah dimana kedua tangannya kini berada.

Manik hijau Gaara dan manik biru Naruto sama-sama menoleh ke kedua sisi dada bidang Gaara yang dipegang (dengan niat mendorong) oleh Naruto. Wajah Gaara memanas secepat kilat ketika saraf-saraf sensitif dari benda di bawah kedua telapak tangan Naruto itu mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal perintah agar Gaara _blushing_ saat itu juga.

Naruto pun mengeryit pucat saat ia sadar kalau dirinya baru saja menyentuh tonjolan sensitif tepat di bawah kedua telapak tangannya, dan ketika ia menoleh pada Gaara yang ternyata wajahnya sudah nyaris tak dapat dikenali karena terlalu merah itu, si pirang pun mati membatu di tempat.

Ada apa ini?! Kenapa ia malah bertingkah konyol seperti ini hanya karena memegang dada Gaara?! Dia itu 'kan bukan wanitaaa!

Tidak ada sensasi kenyal-kenyal ketika memegang benda itu, tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada yang menarik, tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia harus merasa secanggung inii?!

Agh, pokoknya malam itu sungguh menjadi momen yang membuat sang Uzumaki kebanggaan Konoha dan ninja penuh kejutan nomer satu tersebut frustasi berlarut-larut sampai ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi mengubris Gaara ―yang sudah lebih dulu selesai mengendalikan sensasi 'doki doki menyenangkan'-nya― saat makan malam dimulai.

.

"Ho? Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau sekarang mengejar Gaara karena tubuhnya menggoda begitu?!" ujar Kankurou geram kini menarik kerah jaket Naruto dengan wajah iblis. Bagaimana bisa manusia 'hentai' itu begitu enteng mendeskripsikan keindahan tubuh adiknya terang-terangan di depan hidungnya begitu?! Ia sendiri bahkan belum pernah mendapati momen langka seperti itu ―beruhubung kamar Gaara sudah ada kamar mandinya sendiri. Eh, tunggu dulu dia tidak cemburu 'kan? Ah, tidak, tidak…ini hanya hasrat emosi seorang kakak yang merasa adiknya telah dilecehkan (?) di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ta-Ta-Tapi….aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu…kau sudah janji padaku akan mengampuniku 'kan kalau aku berkata jujur?" ringis Naruto mulai merasa ngeri.

"Iya…itu karena aku belum tau seberapa mesumnya kau ini sebenarnya…!" cercah si wajah bercoreng semakin kesal.

"Tapi aku suka pada Gaara! Kami sudah pacaran dan aku pun sudah berjanji akan mencintainya sepenuh hati!" pekik pemuda Uzumaki itu semakin kalut, "Aku…Aku mencintainya! Sungguh!"

"Jangan pikir aku akan percaya semudah itu, Uzumaki! Mengatakan kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Gaara dalam keadaan terjepit begini?!"

"Aku serius-_dattebayoo__! _Harus bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu?!" bentakan itu membuat Kankurou mengeryit dan sontak melepaskan kerah Naruto, mundur satu langkah untuk menghidari suara lantang lainnya dari pemuda Uzumaki itu yang akan memekakkan telinganya.

"Aku serius…," Naruto merunduk, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan juga keyakinannya, wajah itu kemudian perlahan terangkat dramatis dan menatap Kankurou lekat-lekat, "Aku serius akan mencintai Gaara, jadi percayakanlah padaku!"

_BLETAK!_

"Ittaaaiii…._nani…_aich..chi…chi…kh…kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku…?!" ringis Naruto memijit ubun-ubunya.

Kankurou mendengus, "Jangan berlagak seperti orang yang sedang minta restu nikah begitu, bodoh! Masih terlalu cepat untukmu menikahi Gaara!" celetuknya cuek dan lalu meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sendirian di lorong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa…," gumam Naruto lesu.

Di hadapan pemuda pirang itu kini Gaara dan timnya nampak dengan tenang dan fokus melompati tiap ranting pohon yang mereka temui sambil terus bergerak ke depan ―sama halnya dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa…," lagi-lagi Naruto bergumam. "Kenap―,"

"BERHENTI BERGUMAN TIDAK JELAS!" bentak Temari akhirnya naik pitam sambil melayangkan balok kipasnya tepat ke ubun-ubun Naruto. Oh, kami-sama, kenapa selalu harus ubun-ubun?

"_Datte_! KENAPA DIA JUGA HARUS IKUUT-_DATTEBAYOO_?!" sengit Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ganas pemuda yang kini sedang berlari bersama mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat dengan manik biru bernama Hiruka yang benar-benar membuat ia sangat jengkel sejak awal kemunculannya.

"Dia yang akan menunjukkan jalan menuju sungai utama desa hujan ―tempat para pencuri itu akan melintas." Potong Gaara tenang.

"Kenapa harus dia? Memangnya tidak ada yang lain apa?" protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Dia satu-satunya shinobi yang tepat untuk ikut dalam tim ini!" timpal Temari mulai ikut jengah dan hanya dibalas wajah manyun oleh Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang masih terlihat tidak bisa terima keberadaan Hiruka bergabung dalam tim mereka itu, "Memangnya apa masalahmu?"

"Huh! Lupakan!" Naruto tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, ia tau Gaara tidak akan suka jika ia membuat kacau sekarang dan ia pun memilih diam ketimbang harus membuat si merah merasa keberadaannya merepotkan juga.

"Kita menginap disini untuk malam ini." Gaara berkata tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai di sebuah wilayah berumput yang tidak begitu luas.

Langit senja yang bewarna jingga nampaknya menjadi alasan Kazekage tersebut memutuskan untuk segera berhenti di sana.

"Sesuai informasi yang diberikan oleh Daimyo, mereka akan melewati sugai utama di tengah desa hujan besok siang. Kita akan bekemah disini untuk menunggu hari esok. Aku akan menjelaskan kembali strategi kita sebelum berada di tempat itu malam ini." jelas Gaara lalu memerintahkan semua anggota timnya untuk membuat api unggun.

Ketika langit benar-benar sudah gelap, tim khusus yang diketuai oleh Kazekage itu sendiri mulai berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun untuk kembali membahas strategi misi mereka besok.

"Jadi kita akan berpencar di tempat-tempat strategis mengintari sungai tersebut sambil menunggu mereka datang. Temari akan muncul sebagai penarik perhatian disusul Kankurou yang segera mengambil alih kereta ―tempat guci itu berada― dengan kugutsu miliknya, saat itulah yang lain akan menumbangkan semua kawanan pencuri tersebut. Kankurou tidak akan ikut bertarung jika tidak mendesak untuk melindungi guci dari benturan. Bagaimana pun juga guci itu terbuat dari keramik, jadi akan sangat mudah pecah." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar sambil melempar pandangan ke setiap pasang mata yang tengah menatap kearahnya. "Kau mengerti, Naruto?" tanya Gaara objektif ketika maniknya berhenti pada sosok pirang di sampingnya.

"Nah…Te-Tentu saja! Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Kau mengingat semua yang aku katakan?"

"Tentu!"

"Semuanya?" tanya Gaara lagi, raut wajah Naruto yang tidak begitu menyimak saat ia menjelaskan strateginya jelas tidak luput dari perhatian kazekage muda tersebut, makanya ia ingin memastikan apa Naruto benar-benar mengerti atau tidak.

"Maa…nanti juga akan diberi kode 'kan? Hehe, " kilah si pirang dan hanya membuat yang lain mendengus.

Diskusi selesai dan semuanya pun beranjak untuk beristirahat.

"Aku yang akan berjaga," ujar Gaara pada teman satu timnya sebelum mereka semua begelung dalam kantong tidur mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang protes, Kazekage itu pun segera beranjak keatas pohon untuk berjaga.

Baru saja Gaara berusaha menikmati langit berbintang malam itu selama beberapa belas menit ketika ia merasakan seseorang baru saja melompat ke ujung ranting pohon besar yang tengah didudukinya.

"Yo!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gaara pada pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto kemudian duduk di sisi Gaara sambil menggantungkan kakinya ke bawah ―sama seperti pemuda merah itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu berjaga."

"Itu membuang-buang tenaga, aku sendiri sudah cukup."

"Berjaga itu harus bergantian Gaara."

"Aku yang jauh lebih tahan kantuk ketimbang yang lainnya tanpa mengurangi kemampuan bertarungku esok harinya, jadi berhentilah ngeyel, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau tidur." Tolak Gaara, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke dalam hutan. Berduaan dengan Naruto bukan ide yang bagus untuk melewati malam dingin di hutan, ia sangat sadar akan hal itu.

"Hmm…," Naruto bergumam, "Ya sudah, aku tidur ya?" Sahutnya kemudian, mendaratkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Gaara dan berbaring menyamping di atas ranting pohon yang agak besar itu, menyamankan diri di atas kedua paha empuk milik Gaara hingga ia terlelap dengan begitu cepatnya. Mengacuhkan si rambut merah yang sudah terlihat seperti orang kehabisan nafas.

Degup jantung Gaara berdetak abnormal dan nafasnya tercekat. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan warna kedua pipinya agar tidak menjadi marun seperti rambutnya dengan mengambil nafas terburu-buru lewat mulutnya. Ia sangat gugup. Sangat! Terebih lagi Naruto tidur di…akh! Ia tau tidak seharusnya ia berpikir yang 'aneh-aneh' sekarang tapi kepala Naruto yang berbaring di dekat 'itu'-nya jelas tidak bisa Gaara abaikan begitu saja! Bagaimana kalau si pirang itu berguling dan menyadari sesuatu yang 'berbeda'?! Gyah! Mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya nanti?!

Akibat suasana canggung yang diciptakan oleh si bodoh Naruto dengan seenaknya itu, Gaara pun membatu dalam posisi yang sama sepanjang malam.

.

.

"Gaara, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Temari yang tengah membopoh Gaara di belakang rombongan pagi itu.

Sang Kazekage nampak terlihat lebih pucat dengan gaya jalan yang aneh ―membungkuk dengan kaki yang kaku.

Dalam hati Gaara benar-benar mengutuk Naruto atas apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia tidur di pangkuan Gaara dalam posisi yang berubah-ubah dan membuat si merah harus menahan teriakan (jeritan) tiap kali Naruto nyaris menyentuh'nya'. Dan karena sepanjang malam pahanya ditindih kepala yang berat itu, pagi ini pun Gaara mengalami kesemutan akut yang tak tertahankan. Kedua kakinya kaku seolah tak dialiri darah sehingga menyebabkan ia harus berjalan seperti kakek-kakek tua begitu. _Damn _Naruto!

.

.

_Sraak sraak sraak_

Tim itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Naruto dan Gaara nampak bersembunyi di semak-semak yang berbeda, Hiroki di balik batu besar dekat sungai yang sedikit masuk ke hutan serta Kankurou dan Temari yang bersiaga di balik pepohonan di seberang sungai tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya berada.

"_Perhatikan…jangan ada yang bergerak sebelum mendapat tanda dariku, srrkk!"_ Gaara memberi instruksi lewat _walky talky_ ―benda yang alat pembicaranya disematkan seperti kalung yang melilit di leher sementara alat pendengarnya di pasang di telinga.

Menunggu jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan tapi wajib di lakukan dalam setiap misi pengintaian dan penyergapan seperti itu, yah itulah yang tengah mereka lakukan sekarang.

Dan ketika suara roda kayu dari kereta yang melintas di atas bebatuan khas sungai terdengar dari kejauhan, suasana semakin tegang. Tim itu semakin menajamkan telinga mereka seiring suara-suara orang yang menggiring kereta itu semakin terdengar jelas menuju ke arah mereka.

Sebuah tetes keringat meluncur dari kening Temari saat ia berusaha kuat untuk mengintip dari balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan orang-orang yang ia yakini sudah berada di depan mata mereka itu. Ia cukup lebih was-was ketimbang yang lainnya karena mendapat bagian menyerang pertama, dan lagi para pencuri itu…jika sampai kediaman Daimyo saja ―yang pastinya dilindungi ketat oleh ninja-ninja hebat― bisa dibobol, mereka pasti tidak dapat diremehkan. Otaknya masih terus berputar untuk menentukan di sebelah mana ia akan muncul dan itu membuat keringatnya semakin mengucur deras.

Di sisi lain Kankurou sudah siap dengan semua jari terhubung oleh cakra dan tidak kalah tegangnya dengan sang kakak perempuan.

Gaara memperhatikan dengan seksama kedelapan orang yang kini melintas di hadapan mereka dan bersiap memberi perintah pada Temari di seberang sana sementara Hiruka hanya menunggu dengan damai perintah untuknya.

Lalu Naruto…, eh tunggu dulu, dimana Naruto? Perhatian Gaara teralihkan sejenak oleh ketidakberadaan si pirang itu, karena seharusnya dari tempat Gaara bersembunyi Naruto akan terlihat dengan jelas di sudut sana. Tapi kemana dia?

.

"RASENGAANN!"

DUAARRR!

.

"Heeeh?!" seluruh anggota tim sempurna yang telah Gaara susun dengan matang sontak melongo di tempat.

.

"Nyehehehehe…!"

"Naruto _no aho_! Apa yang kau tidak menyimak strategi yang Gaara katakan semalam, hah?!" Temari muncul mencaci maki Naruto di tengah tubuh-tubuh tak berkutik yang bergelimpangan di sekitar mereka. Rasengan Naruto yang sengaja di buat besar-besaran tadi itu berhasil melumpuhkan semua bandit dalam satu tembakan. Membuat mereka terpental acak ke seluruh penjuru, bahkan ada yang mendarat di atas batu besar yang tertanam kokoh dan mencuat di tengah aliran sungai. Semuanya benar-benar berantakan dan amburadul oleh ledakan tadi. "Tu-Tunggu dulu..," Temari bergeming dengan wajah horor, "Gucinya!" pekik gadis berkuncir empat itu dan langsung berlari kalang kabut ke arah kereta pengangkut guci yang telah tergolek tak berdaya di bibir sungai.

Baru saja tangannya hendak menggapai kereta naas itu ketika butiran-butiran pasir kecil dan semakin banyak perlahan keluar dari pintu kereta tersebut, mengeluarkan guci keramik bewarna keemasan yang begitu indah nan antik tanpa cacat itu lalu didaratkan perlahan ke atas tanah. Setelah benda yang nyaris setinggi pinggul Temari itu berdiri mantap, pasir-pasir yang menyelimutinya perlahan bergerak menjauh, kembali masuk ke dalam gentong pasir Gaara.

"Gaara…? Kapan kau…,"

Si pemuda merah bernama Gaara lalu nampak berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto dan menyentil dahi itu pelan, "Sejak aku sadar kalau si bodoh ini tidak akan mungkin menuruti perintahku." Jawabnya datar dengan wajah polos ―menatap Naruto yang kembali cengengesan sambil mengusap ikat kepalanya (benda yang sebenarnya disentil Gaara tadi).

"Kau sudah bisa menduga kalau aku akan melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto masih tetap cengengesan.

"Justru karena aku tidak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan, makanya buru-buru aku menysupkan pasir-pasirku untuk melindungi guci itu sebelum kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh tak terduga."

"Ehehehehe…,"

"Lain kali kau harus mendengarkanku."

"Hemm…bagaimana ya?" goda si pirang dan segera di hadiahi tinju 'manis' tepat di perutnya hingga Naruto meringis geli.

Melihat adegan 'lovey dovey' di hadapan mereka Temari dan kankurou sontak _speechless_ dan saling melempar tatapan.

Ninja penuh kejutan nomer satu…mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau Gaara ternyata bisa seimbang berdampingan dengan mahluk berisik dan tak terduga seperti itu.

Mungkinkah…mereka akhirnya bisa mempercayakan adik bungsu mereka itu pada Naruto?

.

"Huh? Apa Gaara masih belum kembali?" tanya Kankurou yang baru saja kembali mengumpulkan kayu kering untuk api unggun pada Temari dan Hiruka yang menunggu di tempat berkemah mereka.

Sore itu mereka kembali memutuskan untuk menginap di hutan sebelum pulang dan beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto pergi ke sungai untuk membersihkan jaketnya dari tumpahan bubur protein milik Hiruka. Sudah jelas pemuda berambut coklat itu sejak awal tidak menyukai keberadaan Naruto sama halnya dengan si pemuda Uzumaki itu sendiri dan sepertinya ia baru bisa mendapat _timing _untuk mengerjai Naruto sore itu dengan sengaja menumpahkan bubur protein miliknya ke jaket Naruto akibat tersandung yang juga pura-pura. Tapi sayangnya pemuda Hiruka itu harus kembali gigit jari saat Naruto berkata akan membersihkan jaketnya di sungai dan Gaara justru memilih ikut dengannya untuk mengambil air.

Dan disinilah…empat puluh menit berlalu sejak kedua sejoli itu pergi dan belum kembali, membiarkan yang lain lebih dulu membuat api unggun.

"Biar aku pergi melihat mereka," tawar Hiruka, bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki hutan.

"Apa kau yakin? Hutannya cukup gelap, kau tau." Seru Temari.

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja, lagipula aku yang lebih tau wilayah ini." Sahut pemuda itu dan lalu menghilang di balik pepohonan.

.

.

"Nnggh…ah…Na..Naruto…ngh―," desah Gaara yang terlihat sedang berusaha mendorong tubuh di hadapannya menjauh.

Rasanya tidak perlu otak yang begitu jenius untuk menebak apa yang sedang dua sejoli itu lakukan di tengah hutan yang gelap dengan 'kalimat' pembuka seperti diatas bukan?

"Nha―ahh…nggghh…mmmhh…," kali ini desahan Gaara tenggelam oleh jajahan lidah kekasihnya di dalam mulutnya sendiri. Rompi terluar Kazekage tersebut nampak sudah miring tidak jelas sejak tadi ―terjepit diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto― dan kancing baju merah miliknya telah tanggal beberapa dari tempatnya. sepertinya ada sedkit pemaksaan tadi, tapi melihat ekspresi sang Kazekage yang terlihat cukup menikmati sentuhan dan ciuman yang diarahkan ke padanya itu, rasanya cukup bisa membuktikan kalau ia sendiri tidak begitu keberatan dengan semua itu.

Tangan tan pemuda pirang yang kini tengah mencumbunya perlahan bergerak meraba-raba lekuk tubuh sang Kazekage tanpa melepas ciuman panasnya.

Gaara mengeryit dan mengerang ke dalam ciuman mereka lagi. Sampai kapan Naruto akan meraba-raba tubuhnya terus? Tidak bisakah si pirang ini hanya sekedar menciumnya saja? Apa ia tidak sadar mengatasi sensasi dari bibir dan lidah yang saling bertatut saja sudah nyaris membuat Gaara pingsan? Dan kini Naruto malah menambahnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lain di sekujur tubuhnya? Akh,ini benar-benar sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menetralisir gejolak aneh yang tengah menggerogoti akal sehatnya saat ini. Oh, lupakan. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dalam situasi seperti ini? Berhenti adalah pilihan kedua ratus untuk Naruto kalau sudah dalam _mode_ mesumnya.

Entah mengapa semuanya malah berakhir seperti ini. Padahal tadi mereka berdua hanya bertengkar kecil soal Hiruka dan akhirnya Gaara malah dihempaskan ke sebuah pohon besar dan segera dicium buas oleh Naruto.

"AH―Ngghh…hentikan ini…Nha…Naru, anh!" erang Gaara yang berubah pekikan ketika untuk ketiga kalinya Naruto menggigit perpotongan lehernya ―tempat yang sama sejak tadi― dengan gigi-gigi tumpulnya. Sebuah jilatan panjang di lehernya pun sontak membuat Gaara nyaris ambruk dari tempatnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan lututnya melemas seketika ketika lidah itu kini mulai menjilati bagian dalam telinganya. "Ngghhh…!" cukup, dia bisa mati mengering karena seluruh suhu tubuhnya menguap kalau terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini.

Naruto menarik wajahnya dan menahan kedua bahu Gaara pada batang pohon, menatap lurus kedua iris _green mint_ indah yang kini nampak sayu seperti orang mabuk di hadapannya itu.

"Kawaaii…," desis Naruto kemudian melahap kembali bibir Gaara. Memiringkan wajahnya untuk melumat bibir kenyal itu lebih intens. Naruto tidak tau harus berapa kali menganiaya bibir kenyal itu untuk membuatnya puas. Sepertinya dia tidak akan pernah puas…tidak akan.

"Mmnggh…!"

"Ga-Garaa-sama?" sebuah suara parau yang tercekat sontak membuyarkan imajinasi Naruto dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Ketika ia sadar siapa yang tengah berdiri dalam penerangan minim di tengah hutan itu ia pun memisahkan diri dari Gaara. Sebuah benda ―yang rupanya adalah rompi luar milik Gaara― terjatuh ke atas tanah ketika Naruto menjauh dan hanya menyisakan jubah merah awut-awutan yang melekat di tubuh sang Kazekage itu sekarang.

Gaara ―dengan seluruh kemampuannya― memasang wajah setenang mungkin sembari beranjak dari pohon yang ia yakini pasti meninggalkan bekas guratan di punggungnya itu, menyambut pemuda yang datang mencari mereka sambil menutup mulutnya yang belepotan saliva ―sekaligus berusaha mengendalikan ritme nafasnya.

"Maafkan aku…aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, hanya saja Kankurou-sama dan Temari-sama mencari kalian berdua." Ujar Hiruka tertunduk dalam dan segera beranjak pergi. Dia tidak sanggup meremukkan perasaannya lebih dari itu. Sudah cukup melihat orang yang disukainya jatuh kepelukan oran lain. Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan sama sekali tontonan seperti itu harus ia saksikan secara nyata di waktu yang tidak tepat ini.

"Jadi? Kembali atau lanjut?" gombal Naruto saat keberadaan Hiruka benar-benar sudah tidak nampak lagi.

Sebuah kedutan sontak terpampang di kening Gaara dan dalam hitungan detik tinju pasir raksasa miliknya pun segera melayang dan mementalkan tubuh Naruto hingga tercebur ke dalam sungai berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya itu.

Tak ingin tinggal diam lebih lama lagi, Gaara pun segera mencomot rompi miliknya kemudian memasangnya kembali sambil jalan, meninggalkan Naruto yang meraung-raung memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan sendirian di sungai. Gaara tidak peduli, itu jelas hukuman untuk bocah mesum itu atas tindakan gilanya barusan. Sekarang ia malah memberi masalah baru pada Gaara sebelum bisa menemui kedua kakaknya . Yaitu menjelaskan hilangnya dua kancing baju miliknya.

Oh, Kami-sama

Haruskah ia selalu kehilangan kancing baju tiap bersama Naruto? Ataukah ia sebaiknya memberi pengarahan pada si pirang bodoh itu untuk lebih pelan-pelan? Agh, lupakan…dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan perintah Gaara.

Dia itu 'kan manusia penuh kejutan nomer satu…memang apa yang bisa Gaara lakukan?

Erm…mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa Gaara lakukan adalah mengantongi beberapa kancing cadangan dan juga alat jahit tangan setiap saat. Untuk saat ini…sepertinya cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Haahh….,"

.

.

.

.

_Scene_ berpindah kembali ke wilayah Sunagakure yang selalu tandus sepanjang tahun. Gaara dan timnya masih belum kembali malam itu saat sebuah rapat atau lebih tepatnya pertemuan pribadi terjadi di salah satu bagian Negara angin atau tepatnya lagi di salah satu tempat rahasia di dalam desa Sunagakure.

"Kazekage Gaara…bagaimana dengan perkembangan misi bocah merah itu?" sebuah suara yang terdengar agak cempreng dari seorang lelaki tua di balik kanopi transparan dalam sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas itu terdengar agak menggema.

Seorang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam di hadapannya yang kini duduk dalam gaya hormat terdiam sesaat sebelum ia kemudian menjelaskan secara detail semua kejadian yang terjadi sehubungan dengan misi penyelamatan guci milik sang Daimyo itu sendiri.

Setelah mendengar penuturan dari pria itu, orang tua yang tiduran di balik kanopi segera tergelak dan tertawa sejadi-jadinya hingga terdengar seperti meringis.

"Uzumaki Naruto..," gumamnya masih terdengar geli, "Kazekage Gaara…, mereka berdua sangat menarik sekali. Haahh…," helaan nafas kini terdengar dari tenggorokan kering itu, "Setelah perang dunia berakhir semuanya jadi teramat membosankan sampai nyaris tak ada kekacauan, tidak salah aku membuat drama pencurian ini. Hahaha…bocah Uzumaki itu benar-benar sangat lucu, aku sangat penasaran ingin melihat ekspresi Kazekage ketika melihat kekasihnya melakukan tindakan bodoh begitu. Ahahahaha!"

"Tapi yang Daimyo-sama," tepis si bawahan yang masih tunduk di hadapan Daimyo tua itu, "Apa menurut Anda ini tidak begitu terang-terangan."

"Aku tauu…mereka pasti tidak bodoh. Sudah jelas sekali kalau mereka sudah bisa menebak semua ini hanya rekayasa, kecuali si Uzumaki itu tentunya..ahahaha," ujarnya kembali tertawa.

Shinobi sederhana yang terlihat agak lesu di ruangan besar itu terlihat hanya bisa menunduk melihat tingkah laku Daimyo mereka yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

Bisa-bisanya dia mempermainkan sang Kazekage dengan alasan bosan?

Menjadi pemilik tanah sepertinya benar-benar sangat santai dan mungkin juga sangat membosankan.

Tunggu saja sampai hari membosankan kembali menggerogoti pria tua itu…entah apa lagi ide aneh yang ingin dicobanya.

"Haah…kabar Daimyo Negara Api nyaris tidak terdengar, makanya kuputuskan bermain-main sedikit dengan pion terbaiknya, heh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Cuma pengen kembali mengingatkan…like 'Narugaa Fanspage Indonesia' neh…XD**

**Kalau likenya nyampe seratus bakalan dapat hadiah dari ratu NaruGaa Indonesia *giring Calamity* #plakk **

**Dan jangan lupa ajak teman2 minna-tachi juga buat nge-like. Kalau likenya ampe dua ratus ane kasih cipok gratis dari semua author NaruGaa wuahahahaha *dibantai habis-habisan***

Okeh? Jangan lupa un ^^-

**Di page itu kalian bisa menyalurkan uneg-uneg kalian mengenai dunia NaruGaa…loohh..**

**(^o^)/**

**Yosh…bek to stori. Ane nggk berharap banyak dengan yang mau nngereview fic ini (target per chap seh sebenrnya 10 repiu, tapi ane tau fic ini g begitu menarik jadi yah sutralah =,="). Meski sebenernya jujur kuakui kalau review itu sangat memperngaruhi kualitas kerja (?) dan semangat membuat fic…mungkin terkhusus untukku seh. Yah, kualitas ceritaku emang nggk begitu bagus dan mungkin makin aneh seiring berjalannya usia (?) urm, kesibukanku mungkin.**

**Ku nggk nyalahin silent reader…tapi kalau ngereview akan lebih bagus lagi :')****  
*****ngemis nih ceritanya***

**So, Mind to repiu? Please? Kotak reviewnya nggk jauh2 amat kok…tuh ada di bawah, tinggal tulis nama dan repiu, kirim deh…mudah kan? Semudah membalik telor dari atas penggorengan X')**


	10. Chap 10: I'am ready

**NOTICE ME By AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: NARUGAA**

**Warning: Yaoi. LIMEEEEEE…..! W belom sanggop bikin lemon NaruGaa, meski di otak ane udah menari2 tiap harinya haha *ketawa nista**

**Rate: **_**e**_**M**_**u**__**desu**_**! Karena Lime2an-nya udah AGAK menjurus, nyehe.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Erm…bisa disebut chapter sembilan setengah kagak nih? *plokk* aku berusaha menghormati yg mau puasa tapi aahh gomen Q,Q aku updatenya mepet begeneh. *digotong***

**Aku pernah bilang yang kayak 'gene' dipisah ya? Urm…itu sepertinya ribet…gmana kalau di skip aja chap yg 'berbahayanya'? *kedip2 ama someone* X)v**

**.**

**.**

**#Chapter: Nine and half (?)#**

―

Sore hari di Konoha.

Sebenarnya lebih tepat dikatakan sudah petang ketimbang sore. Pasalnya warna jingga dari langit yang membentang di atas desa makmur yang terus berkembang di bawah naungan Negara Api itu kini sudah dilahap nyaris sepenuhnya oleh pekatnya langit malam yang merangkak dari arah timur.

Bulan ini tepat memasuki pekan ketiga musim panas di Konoha, suhunya jelas panas bahkan di malam hari. Membuat Kazekage dari Sunagakure (yang memang lebih merasa nyaman dengan suhu seperti itu) tidak begitu rugi untuk berkunjung ke Konoha malam ini.

_Bruukh!_

"Na―," protes Gaara berhenti ketika melihat Naruto mulai naik ke atas tubuhnya. Menatapnya lekat-lekat sembari si pirang merangkak semakin dekat.

Kunjungan rutin yang telah mereka sepakati hari ini jatuh ke tangan Gaara. Pekan ini giliran dirinyalah yang mengunjungi Naruto.

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak begitu kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menghempaskannya ke atas ranjang milik pemuda pirang itu saat mereka baru kembali makan dari kedai ramen. Si pirang ini ― semenjak kejadian di desa hujan dimana mereka berada dalam satu misi merebut kembali guci kesayangan Daimyo Suna― jadi semakin sering bertindak agresif terhadap Gaara. Mungkin sejak peryataan resmi pacaran mereka yang sebenarnya. Okeh, Naruto mungkin tidak memiliki 'rasa' sebesar yang Gaara punya untuk pemuda di hadapannya tersebut dan hal itu cukup mengganggu Gaara untuk saat ini. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak berpengaruh pada 'keinginannya' untuk lebih 'terhipnotis' akan Gaara. Pada tubuhnya.

"Mmmngh…," lengguhan sang kazekage menggaung ke dalam mulut Naruto yang membuka lebar untuk menginvasi lidahnya. Tubuh pemuda merah itu bergetar. Ciuman panas mematahkan kecanggungan waktu dan mengakhiri acara tatap-tatapan kedua pemuda itu. Meski ini adalah keempat kalinya sang kekasih merambah dan memperlakukan lidahnya seperti itu, Gaara masih belum bisa terbiasa, ah! Mengapa pula ia harus menghitungnya? Mungkinkah sang kazekage ini ingin mencoba mengingat-ngingat berapa kali si pirang ini memberinya 'freech kiss' sampai tiba suatu hari dimana ia tidak akan bisa berhitung lagi, "Mmmngh! Nnh…, Na―," yah, mungkin saat itu sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Naruto terlihat bangkit memisahkan diri sejenak, melepas jaketnya ―sambil tetap mengurung tubuh Gaara yang terlentang diantara kedua kakinya― kemudian kembali merunduk untuk menciumi kekasihnya sekali lagi. Ia sangat ingin Gaara sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa menahannya kali ini.

"Naruto, mmh.., ah." Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika si pirang mulai menjilati lehernya yang sudah tak terhalang oleh kerah baju. "Jangan…," desahnya kembali.

"Kenapa jangan?" bisik Naruto masih tetap mencoba menggoda 'uke'-nya dengan menciumi tubuh itu lebih sensual.

"Aku laki-laki…nnh, ingat?"

"Huh?" serasa ada yang menjambak rambutnya dari belakang, Naruto sontak menarik diri lagi. Menatap Gaara yang berada di bawahnya dengan wajah berkerut. Tidak adakah alasan yang sedikit lebih cocok untuk dikatakan disaat seperti ini? Ia tau Gaara ―dibandingkan dengan dirinya― jauh lebih 'tidak masalah' dengan masalah gender tapi..

"Kau…kau selalu saja protes dan berkoar-koar kalau kau ini _staright_ …makanya aku..," _green mint _sesaat ragu menatap _sapphire_ ―yang sedang fokus menatapnya― kemudian memilih bersembunyi dibalik punggung tangannya. "..aku tidak mau kau akhirnya menyesal..,"

Hening sesaat diberikan Gaara pada kekasihnya agar si pirang bisa berpikir jernih dan menimang-nimang kembali akankah 'kegiatan' ini harus dilanjutkan dan mengabaikan kemungkinan 'kebablasan' yang tidak akan mungkin ada jalan baliknya atau tidak nanti.

Naruto pun mulai berkerut dahi dengan rona memerah yang samar. Terlalu ribet untuk memikirkan hal semacam 'mundur atau tidak' disaat keinginannya sudah sebesar ini dan kesempatan juga waktu tengah dalam kondisi baik hati mau memberikan situasi yang tepat begini bagi mereka.

Namun akhirnya putra tunggal Hokage keempat itu pun cuma bisa menjawab dengan menggeram pelan sambil wajahnya terangkat ke udara mengharap pengampunan pada apapun yang berkuasa di atas langit sana kemudian…

"Ck." Berdecak dan menyerang kekasihnya.

"AAH! Naruto?!"

Si pirang menarik kedua kaki kurus yang tersembunyi di balik jubah besar milik Gaara dan menyeret tubuh itu mendekat hingga tubuhnya sendiri kini benar-benar berada di tengah-tengah selangkangan Gaara.

"Uwah! Nnh…," sontak pemuda bersurai merah yang masih dalam posisi berbaring itu meraih bantal terdekat yang ada di atas ranjang tersebut dan buru-buru menyembunyikan wajah di bawahnya. Bokongnya sedang menekan 'sesuatu' yang mengeras di balik celana Naruto, dan ia tidak perlu pura-pura polos untuk bertanya benda apa itu. 'Keras' sekali... Wajahnya seolah bertambah panas dua kali lipat hanya dengan merasakan-'nya' kini cuma terpisah oleh beberapa lapis kain dari bokongnya.

"Kau merasakan-'nya', 'kan? Gaara…?" gumam Naruto tetap pada posisinya.

Yang ditanya sama sekali tidak mengubris dan malah justru semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang mendidih kedalam himpitan bantal dan kasur ―berharap Naruto tidak melihat kepulan asap akibat panasnya suhu wajahnya kini yang menguar dari bawah bantal kalau saja itu bisa terjadi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya lagi saat aku sudah seperti 'ini'." Desis Naruto kembali sedikit merapatkan bagian 'mengembung' tubuhnya untuk lebih menekan permukaan bokong Gaara.

"Nnnhh…,"

Perlahan tangan tan Naruto terulur untuk menyingkirkan bantal yang menghalau pandangannya dari wajah manis kekasihnya itu. Sedikit ada perlawanan namun Naruto akhirnya berhasil menarik bantal itu, menyisakan Gaara yang sudah pasrah wajah _blushing _akutnya diekspos oleh pemuda pirang yang kini sudah kembali berada di atasnya ―mengurungnya di antara kedua lengan kokoh itu sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman sambil bokongnya semakin menekan 'milik' Naruto lebih intens.

"Jangan tersenyum begitu di saat seperti ini…mengerikan."

"Hehe. Habis…kau benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda dengan wajah yang memerah, Gaara. Apa kau pernah bercermin sebelumnya dengan ekspresi ini? Kujamin kau sendiri pasti akan jatuh cinta pada bayanganmu sendiri jika melihatnya― Awch!"

Tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak omongan tidak penting keluar dari mulut pemuda Uzumaki dihadapannya Gaara pun segera melayangkan pukulan 'sayang' tepat ke perut si pirang dan membuat kekasihnya itu meringis sembari masih terkekeh geli tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. Puas melihat reaksi Gaara yang suhu wajahnya tidak turun satu derajat sama sekali itu, Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ―menciumnya.

Gaara menutup mata, berusaha menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir kenyal Naruto diatas bibirnya sendiri. Hanyut sejenak sebelum Naruto akhirnya bergerak. Memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencari posisi yang lebih mendominasi.

"Mmnn…nh..mm," lidah yang berhasil kembali menyusup masuk melalui celah bibir tipis Gaara mengaduk-ngaduk dan mengamuk di dalam mulut sang Kazekage. Seolah refleks dengan serangan kedua itu, Gaara segera mengulurkan kedua lengannya melingkar di leher Naruto ―memberi isyarat samar agar Naruto terus melanjutkan permainannya.

Sebenarnya tak perlu diberi isyarat pun Naruto jelas tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kedua lengan yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya di sisi Gaara kini mulai menggerayangi tubuh semampai si merah. Meraba-raba bahu lalu turun ke pinggul kemudian kedepan…mengelus-elus bagian perut dan bergerak ke bagian dada untuk melepaskan rompi Gaara dan juga menanggalkan satu per satu kancing jubah besar itu.

Setelah yakin rompi luar Gaara sudah ia buang ke lantai dan jubah si merah kini sudah terbuka lebar, Naruto pun lalu mulai meraba-raba lebih intens tubuh yang kini hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah baju jaring-jaring tipis dari telapak tangannya itu. Tidak perlu susah-susah dimana Naruto harus mencari titik sensitif pemuda yang kini sudah mabuk oleh ulahnya itu untuk membuat Gaara melengguh lebih eksotis ke dalam ciuman mereka. Dengan pelan si pirang memijat-mijat kedua tonjolan tubuh Gaara dengan hanya menggunakan ibu jari. Menekan dengan memutar-mutar dalam gerakan yang lamban untuk menciptakan sensasi yang lebih, membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar hebat.

"AH! Naruto…hen―nnh…―tikanh…" tidak terbiasa dengan sensasi baru itu, Gaara menggeliat. Melepas ciuman mereka dan terkapar di bawah sang 'pengendali permainan' tanpa mengiraukan dagu dan pinggiran bibirnya yang masih belepotan saliva. Membuat ia terlihat begitu _sexy_ di hadapan Naruto.

"Hmm…? Menyenangkan, Gaa-_chan_…?" goda Naruto sambil masih tetap mengurut kedua puting Gaara dengan ibu jarinya ―menahan air liur sendiri untuk tidak menetes melihat respon Gaara yang lebih dari yang pernah ia bayangkan terpampang di hadapannya. Gaara yang tubuhnya menggeliat dan bergetar samar sesekali merenggangkan tubuhnya hingga tubuh atasnya melengkung mengikuti sensasi yang Naruto berikan pada tubuhnya.

"Nngh…nh..," dengan malu Gaara hanya bisa melengguh pelan sambil menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan mata yang terpejam erat. Sangat malu jika harus melihat wajah mesum Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dalam 'kondisi' seperti sekarang.

Ingin lebih…Naruto ingin melihat reaksi Gaara lebih dari ini. Tergesah-gesah ia merogoh ujung baju jaring-jaring Gaara dan menyingkapnya ke atas hingga kedua tonjolan 'menyenangkan' yang sejak tadi dijahilinya kini terpampang jelas di depan mata. Dua puting bewarna _pink_ yang begitu 'manis' terpanjang simetris di atas tubuh putih sang Kazekage yang tak memiliki cacat sama sekali itu. Dan seolah memang sudah ia inginkan sejak lama, tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pun merunduk dan memberi sebuah jilatan penuh di sana ―pada masing-masing tonjolan mungil itu.

"NNHH―AH!"

Naruto sontak menarik wajahnya ―kaget― mendengar Gaara tiba-tiba meraung begitu, "Huh?…Haha..," tawanya garing. "Kau sangat sensitif di sini, ya, Gaa-_chan_? Hmm?" lanjutnya kini dengan lebih perlahan menggoda bagian tubuh kekasihnya yang manis itu. Kali ini hanya menggunakan ujung lidahnya untuk memberi sensasi menggelitik pada ujung puting Gaara yang sudah menegang sejak tadi tersebut.

"Nnn..Naru…,"

"Kau suka?" tanya si pirang lalu melahap puting kiri Gaara dan menyesapnya kuat-kuat. Sengaja membuat suara yang sedikit gaduh ketika ia menghisap puting itu kuat sembari menarik kepalanya mundur hingga puting Gaara terlepas dengan sendirinya dari mulutnya.

"Nnngh!"

"Tunggu sebentar." Ujar Naruto, bangkit kemudian melepaskan pakaian terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atasnya ―baju jaring-jaringnya. Setelah melengguh legah benda yang membalut tubuhnya lepas, Naruto kemudian mulai mengutak-atik jubah yang masih melekat pada tubuh Gaara ―yang masih belum terlepas sepenuhnya, "Apa mau kubantu menanggalkan ini juga, Gaara?" tanyanya.

Tanpa Gaara perlu menggangguk, si pirang sudah menarik lengannya hingga ia terduduk di hadapan Naruto dan pasrah begitu saja ketika si pirang mulai menurunkan jubah lengan panjangnya dari bahunya kemudian melepaskannya dari kedua lengannya dan ―setelah jubah itu benar-benar tanggal dari tubuh Gaara― melemparnya ke lantai menyusul rompi Gaara sebelumnya.

Dengan sedikit canggung sang Kazekage ―yang masih mengenakan baju jaring-jaringanya yang tipis― melingkarkan kembali lengan kurusnya ke leher Naruto dan meminta sebuah ciuman dengan sedikit mengangkat dagunya mendekat ke arah bibir Naruto.

Si pirang pun menerima undangan itu dan melumat bibir Gaara sekali lagi. Menggigiti bibir bawah si pemuda manis bersurai merah itu dan menjilati bibir atasnya. Lidah Gaara menjulur pelan keluar dan segera dilahap oleh Naruto dengan membawa lidah pasif itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri kemudian mem-_bully_-nya habis-habis di dalam sana. Melilitnya, mendorongnya kesana kemari dan kemudian dihisap hingga saliva-saliva yang seharusnya berceceran di dagu Gaara batal mengalir lebih banyak lagi karena Naruto menyesap semuanya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Mmmnngh…nh―ah…hah…hah..,"

"Kau tidak mau melepas ini juga, Gaa-_chan_?" tawar Naruto terlihat akan menarik lepas baju jaring-jaring Gaara sementara pemuda merah di hadapannya itu mengatur nafas akibat ciuman memabukkan barusan. Sang Kazekage entah mengapa begitu candu akan ciuman dari Naruto, sejak pertama kali si pirang bodoh itu menciumnya untuk menghidari para penguntit orang-orang Konoha, Gaara telah jatuh cinta pada sensasi kegiatan itu…sensasi ketika dua bibir saling bertemu dan menempel satu sama lain. Dan dirinya pun semakin kehilangan akal sehat dan lebih tergila-gila lagi saat mengetahui ada yang lebih hebat sensasinya ketimbang ciuman yang pertama kali Naruto berikan padanya itu…_freench kiss_…ciuman dengan permainan lidah yang jauh lebih intim.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda tidak setuju Naruto menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Sedikit mendengus melihat respon Gaara, "Ya sudahlah." Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan 'semangat'nya. Diangkatnya tubuh Gaara ke atas pangkuanya dengan posisi dimana kini Gaara yang sedang duduk di atas kedua pahanya bisa memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan kedua kakinya. "Tanpa melepas ini pun aku masih bisa menyentuhmu." Ujar Naruto kemudian menyusupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke balik baju jaring-jaring Gaara dan kembali memainkan tonjolan mungil _pink_ si merah.

"Nnhh..!" Gaara sontak memeluk erat leher Naruto untuk meredam sensasi aneh yang kembali mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"He…Hei…jangan memelukku terlalu erat,…aku …tidak bisa banyak bergerak..."

"Nn…," Gaara merenggangkan pelukannya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan berhenti ketika dahi keduanya bertemu.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Gaa-_chan_…," bisik Naruto.

"Hmmh…_baka…,_"

"Hehe…manis, sih."

"Berhenti menggodaku." Gaara lalu mencubit perut dengan tato melingkar di perut Naruto.

"AWCH! _Taa…ittaata…ittaii…_, aw, cubitanmu ganas juga, ya? Hehe."

"Naruto!"

"Iya…iya..hmm," si pirang bergerak mencium kekasihnya lagi kali ini sambil kedua ibu jarinya bermain-main pada kedua 'tonjolan _pink_' milik Gaara.

"Mmmnh…ngh! Nnh―hmn..,"

Aroma tubuh Gaara hingga tahap ini entah mengapa tercium sangat menenangkan. Terbukti bagaimana kini Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggosokkan batang hidungnya sendiri ke tekuk putih milik pemimpin desa pasir itu, menggeseknya naik turun pada leher jenjang Gaara menjilatinya dan kembali menghirup bagian tubuh yang lain.

_Kissmark_ jelas tak terlewatkan. Setiap inchi yang dilewati bibir Naruto pasti menyisakan _hickey_. Membuat Gaara kadang menjambak rambut pirang itu menjauh ketika Naruto mulai nakal terus-terusan menggigiti _kissmark_ di tempat yang sama berulang-ulang hingga kulitnya terasa sakit.

Sementara Naruto dialihkan dengan sensasi aroma tubuh Gaara, si pemuda bersurai merah sendiri sedang menikmati posisinya. Ia bukannya tidak tau bagaimana caranya 'menggoda' lawan mainnya dalam hal ini, hanya saja…ia ingin menikmati sifat 'dominant' Naruto untuk sekarang, lagi pula Naruto tidak begitu buruk. Untuk apa ia harus susah-susah memanja si pirang ini kalau ia bisa mendapat layanan yang lebih baik?

"Nnnghh~," Gaara benar-benar menyukai ini.

"Ng? _Eetto…_Gaa…Gaa-_chan_?" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba dengan intonasi yang aneh.

"Hm?" sahut Gaara, merasa sedikit kesal permainan Naruto berhenti.

Telunjuk si pirang ragu-ragu terangkat mengarah ke bagian dapur apartemennya, menujuk ke arah partikel-partikel kecil bewarna jingga kecoklatan dalam jumlah banyak beterbangan di dalam ruangan mereka saat itu.

"Pasir-pasirmu…Gaara…,"

Gaara yang masih berada di atas pangkuan Naruto cuman bisa _sweatdrop_ bareng bersama si pirang ketika melihat pasir-pasir miliknya berhamburan ke luar dari gentong pasir miliknya dan melayang-layang di sekitar mereka, bergerak lambat seolah-olah mereka sedang ber-_acting_ sebagai udara namun kasat mata.

Gaara nampak mengalihkan wajahnya dan berdehem. Sedetik itu pula seluruh pasir yang tadi bergentayangan di ruangan tersebut runtuh dan jatuh secara vertikal ke atas seluruh permukaan benda yang tepat berada di bawah mereka. "Aku rasa…pasir-pasir itu bereaksi saat cakra milikku berantakan 'tadi'." Ujar Gaara sedikit malu.

"Err…," dengan muka cengo, Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat seluruh rumahnya kini tertimbun pasir.

"Aku akan membersihkannya nanti." Kata Gaara berusaha menenangkan, menarik wajah Naruto untuk menatapnya.

"Iya, aku tau itu," jawab Naruto, "Tapi bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau aku 'menyerangmu'? apa rumahku juga akan hancur?"

"Eh? Bu…Bukannya tadi kau sudah menyerangku?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Belum Gaara…tadi itu baru pemanasan…," sahut Naruto lagi, berusaha agar wajahnya tidak semupeng mungkin saat mengatakan apa yang dilakukannya tadi cuman pembukaan sebelum ia melakuan _this and that_ yang lebih vulgar.

"Memang bagaimana caranya…erm, kita…," gugup kembali merayap di punuk Gaara hingga ia merinding hanya dengan berusaha memikirkan adakah hal yang lebih intens lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan ketimbang yang tadi?

"Yah itu…, erm, aku kurang yakin juga seh tapi…," jawab si pirang ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah merusak _mood_ sempurna tadi. Seharusnya ia abaikan saja pasir-pasir Gaara tadi dan terus melanjutkan acara 'main-main'mereka. Ah!

"Jadi…kau juga tidak tau cara melakukannya dengan…laki-laki?" Gaara bergumam, berusaha menatap wajah bingung Naruto dari sudut atas matanya.

"Ya…itu…aku sempat mikir kalau jadinya pasti malah 'pedang-pedangan' haha. Tapi…jika mainnya begitu jelas tidak akan selesai..," tutur Naruto agak canggung.

"Ja..jadi bagaimana?"

"Erm…aku pernah dengar ―yah, waktu bercanda-canda gitu sama yang lain― katanya…kalau dengan pria…bisa lewat…erm," sejenak _sapphire_ itu melirik kesana kemari antara lantai berpasirnya dan manik hijau Gaara yang masih menunggu jawaban, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya saja, ketimbang ia benar-benar harus kehilangan _timing_. "…lewat anus, Gaara…,"

Gaara sontak tercegat di tempat, bola matanya membulat dan warna merah di wajahnya bergerak memanas keatas layaknya garis merah dalam termometer. 'Le…Lewat…a…anus?'lubang sempit yang 'kotor' itu harus dimasuki dengan..

"Haha, kalau kau mau seh yang tidak masalah, Gaa-_chan_. Hehe." Berusaha untuk tidak semakin membuat Gaara panik, Naruto mencoba menghibur tanpa melepas kesempatannya untuk segera bisa 'bermain'.

"Ke-Kenapa kau berpikir harus aku yang…di…dimasuki?!" pekik Gaara dengan muka 'kepiting rebus'-nya.

"Yah…jelas tidak mungkin aku 'kan?"

"AKU MENOLAK." Tandas sang Kazekage akhirnya, menatap lurus dan tajam pada Naruto.

"HEHH?! Ta…tapi Gaa-_chan~_" pelas si pirang, "Aku sudah…ini…akh, mana bisa berhenti sampai disini?" pekiknya lagi. Celananya benar-benar sudah sempit dan begitu menyiksanya. Mereka tidak mungkin tidak melanjutkannya 'kan?

Namun si pemuda bersurai merah tetap kukuh tak ingin melakukannya. Dengan wajah yang horor Gaara berkata jika memang dirinyalah yang harus diper-_uke_ maka jawabannya adalah, ia belum siap.

"Naruto…,_gomen.._." Wajah itu tertunduk di hadapan Naruto meminta belas kasih (?) atas ketidak sanggupannya dalam menyenangkan kekasihnya sendiri malam itu.

Sungguh nasib yang benar-benar buruk untuk Naruto malam ini. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa Gaara 'kan? Memangnya dirinya siapa? Maksudnya…memangnya dia yang perasaan cintanya masih belum jelas itu bisa dengan seenaknya memperlakukan Gaara sesuka hati?

Dengan berat hati Naruto pun pasrah tak dapat menyentuh Gaara seutuhnya malam itu. Dikecupnya kening Gaara dan mulai merebahkannya ke atas kasur kemudian menyusul merebahkan diri pula disampingnya. Berharap ia juga bisa merebahkan 'dirinya' yang satu lagi di bawah sana.

"Kau…baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara menatap lurus pada kekasinya yang nampak resah.

"Yah…aku tidak bisa memaksa, Gaa-_chan_. Kau jangan khawatir…aku bisa mengatasi... 'ini'."

.

.

.

Pagi menyinsing. Udara pagi musim panas Konoha rupanya tak sedingin di Suna. Gaara pun terbangun oleh suara kicauan pipit yang lumayan berisik. Ia tak begitu terbiasa dengan suara burung yang membangunkannya di pagi hari. Suna cukup langka kalau soal binatang berkicau itu.

Lengan kurus berkulit putih pemuda itu meraba-raba permukaan kasur di sampingnya dan terbangun ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang seharusnya ada bersamanya di atas ranjang kecil itu.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda merah itu segera bangkit. Melemparkan kakinya turun ke bawah kasur dan sedikit berjingit ketika telapak kakinya menginjak pasir yang berserakan di lantai. Wajahnya sempat bersemu ketika mengingat apa yang sudah ia dan Nauruto lakukan semalam dan semakin _blushing_ ketika melihat tubuh bagian atasnya tengah mengenakan sebuah piyama ―yang jelas ia tau siapa pemiliknya.

Pelan-pelan Gaara menyusuri apartemen sempit kekasihnya itu untuk mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut pirang yang menemaninya semalam. Tak menemukan di kamar mandi dan balkon rumah membuat Gaara berkerut dahi. Ditatapnya jam _waker_ yang berada di pinggir ranjang. Pukul enam pagi. Dan Naruto tidak berada di apartemennya. Kemana dia?

Gaara mulai merasa resah dan memilih untuk mencari di luar. Namun ketika ia baru saja akan menerjang pintu keluar apartemen itu, seseorang telah membukanya lebih dulu dari luar. Saat daun pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar nampaklah sosok yang sedang dicarinya sejak tadi berdiri di sana dengan muka mengantuk, mengenakan celana piyama ―pasangan baju piyama yang digunakan Gaara― dan baju kaos dengan lambang klan Uzumaki di tengahnya sambil membawa bantal dan selimut di kedua lengannya. "Huh? Gaa-_chan_? Hehe…_ohayoo-dattebayoo_..," sapa pemuda itu dengan wajah sesegar mungkin.

"Naruto?" pekik Gaara dengan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang dengan wajah ceria Naruto pagi itu. Ia panik dan raut mukanya seperti seseorang yang dihujani perasaan bersalah yang mendalam. "Bantal dan selimut ini…Naruto…kau…tidur di luar?" tanyanya kembali dengan suara yang hampir terdengar sedang meringis.

Naruto hanya tertawa hambar, "_Gomen_, Gaa-_chan_. Karena yang semalam aku…jadi agak sulit untuk tidur di tempat yang sama denganmu. Yah…kupikir lebih baik di luar. Berada di dekatmu akan membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Berusaha tersenyum untuk membuat Gaara tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

Tapi sayang nampaknya hal itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Gaara mematung di tempatnya. Rasa bersalah yang semalam lumayan mengganggunya kini menikam ulu hatinya semakin bengis. Detak jantungnya sampai bisa terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri dan bernafas serasa menjadi hal yang paling sulit dilakukan sekarang. Sesak. Ini salahnya…Naruto pasti sangat menderita harus menahan diri sampai ia memilih tidur di luar hanya karena alasan bodoh(ketidaksiapan)nya semalam. Kekasih macam apa dirinya ini? Bukankah ia sudah bilang pada Naruto bahwa ia mencintainya? Lantas mengapa ia begitu tega menolak? Mengapa ia begitu dingin membiarkan Naruto sampai menderita seperti ini?

"Ga…Gaa-_chan_?! Hey! K-Kau baik-baik saja?!" panik, Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh bergetar itu pelan sampai pemuda berambut merah tersebut akhirnya meremas kaos depan miliknya dengan geram ―namun tetap gemetar.

"Naruto…," suara parau Gaara membuat si pirang terpaku. "Maafkan aku…," kini isakan pelan terdengar jelas dari kerongkongan pemuda di hadapan Naruto itu.

"Gaa…Gaara, sudahlah. Tidak masalah kok. Ini bukan masalah yang begitu parah. Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja 'kan? Lagi pula ini salahku kok. Aku seharusnya tidak memulai hal itu semalam." Kata Naruto, "Rasa cintaku masih belum cukup untuk mendapat izin melakukan hal semacam itu padamu…aku yang salah. Jadi berhentilah―,"

"―lakukan."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang lakukan…,"

"Eh? Gaa―,"

Gaara mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Naruto. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sudut mata yang membendung air mata itu. "Aku siap, Naruto. Aku ingin kau melakukannya sekarang."

"Tapi Gaara…kau mendengarku 'kan? Aku masih tidak pantas untuk itu."

"Kumohon…," kini pemuda merah bata itu bergelung ke dalam pelukan pemuda mentari di hadapannya. Berharap Naruto bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang sangat mengingkan kehangatan dari si pirang. "Aku tidak akan menolak kali ini…kumohon. Lakukan Naruto."

_Glup_

Dengan segenap jiwa raga, Naruto sontak mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh. Berbalik mengunci pintu dan berjalan ke atas ranjangnya untuk menutup rapat jendela serta tirainya. Ia pun ―dengan masih terburu-buru― menutup pintu balkon yang terbuka dan juga menutup tirainya.

Setelah yakin semua celah bercahaya di dalam apartemen kecilnya itu tertutup. Naruto pun menatap Gaara ―yang berada beberapa meter di depannya― lurus.

Gaara sempat menarik nafas saat melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan tanpa basa-basi menggendongnya dengan lengan kokoh itu.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga pasir-pasirmu untuk tidak merusak rumah ini, Gaa-_chan_." Naruto berjalan menuju ranjangnya, segera menghempaskan tubuh Gaara kemudian langsung menaikinya. "Karena aku benar-benar tidak akan berhenti kali ini."

.

.

.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Ini sbenernya masuk side-story khusus M-nya makane kagak ada 'perkembangan' cerita…yang jelas udah ada perkembangan 'hubungan' ke tahap ehem lah. Wkwkwk**

Lemon SKIPP~ ane mao ngehormatin yg puasa *dilempar sendal* ngehormatin apanya bikin lime bulan puasa?  
Gyaahh gomeeeennn!

**Dan untuk storynya….alurnya kecepetan…I know. Masalahnya udah lama banget nunggaknya TT…..TT**

**Thaks for reading : )**


End file.
